My Little Bird - Blue Eyes Love
by louiskitana56
Summary: Une jeune fille est envoyée au barrage pour y travailler quand elle a une course avec la mort, pour être sauvée par nul autre que les singes. Lorsque son camp est détruit et que César offre un sanctuaire dans sa maison pendant qu'elle travaille, que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un lien se forme entre elle et le fils aîné de César, Yeux Bleu ? TRADUCTION
1. My Little Bird - 1

**Disclamer :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Elle appartient à **ZombieKitty217.**

 _Ceci est ma première traduction alors s'il vous plaît ne m'en voulez pas trop si des fois vous ne comprenez pas. Ainsi comme l'auteur à fait de très longs chapitres sur les suivant (environ 10000 mots ou plus) je ne sais pas quand je posterais les chapitres mais je vous promets de faire aussi vite que je peux._

* * *

 **My Little Bird - 1**

"Vous m'avez appelé, monsieur ?" J'ai atteint le sommet de la salle de bureau timidement.

"Ah, oui. La fille du Dr Harley, n'est-ce pas ?" Le Dr Dreyfus s'est levé de sa vieille chaise grinçante. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil autour du bureau encombré avant de me laisser aller un peu plus loin. J'ai acquiescé à son hypothèse.

"Aimeriez-vous faire quelque chose de très important pour moi ?" Il a dit. J'ai mentalement roulé mes yeux sur son ton. Il a dit ça comme s'il demandait à un chien s'il voulait jouer à la balle.

"De quoi avez-vous besoin ?" J'ai essayé d'empêcher ma voix de vaciller.

"Tu vas le faire ?" Il a évité ma question. Mon inquiétude était plus grande que lorsque ma mère m'avait dit que Dreyfus voulait me voir. Je me forçais à hocher la tête, de peur de ce qui arriverait si je disais non.

"Merveilleux. Les générateurs ne dureront pas trop longtemps. J'ai besoin que vous alliez jusqu'au vieux barrage et que vous le fassiez fonctionner. L'énergie nous mettrait en place pour des années." Il a applaudi ses mains et a commencé à les dépoussiérer avant de se détourner de moi. J'ai aspiré un souffle. Personne n'a été à ce barrage au cours de la dernière décennie. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait y avoir là-haut ? Je savais que je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir, je me ferais probablement engueuler, même si je pouvais forcer le courage de parler.

"Partez dès que possible. "La première lueur demain serait phénoménale." Il m'a donné une liasse de papiers. "Voilà ce que vous devriez savoir sur votre mission." Il m'a fait fuir. J'ai fait un signe de tête raide et j'ai glissé loin de la porte en mâchant ma lèvre inférieure. Après avoir quitté la Tour, je me suis frayé un chemin à travers la ville, sautant sur les toits et les escaliers de secours pour éviter la foule en bas. Quand je suis arrivé dans mon immeuble, j'ai descendu l'escalier de secours d'un niveau et j'ai ouvert la fenêtre de l'appartement.

"Rain." J'ai levé les yeux vers la voix de ma mère. Elle se tenait sur le seuil de ma chambre. "Que voulait Dreyfus ?" Elle s'est tordue les mains sur son estomac lourdement enceinte, inquiète.

"Maman, tu ne devrais pas être debout." J'ai marché vers elle, là tirant dans le petit salon et vers le canapé inégal. Elle a arraché sa main de la mienne et m'a tourné vers elle avant que je puisse la pousser à s'asseoir. Elle a posé ses mains sur mes épaules et m'a regardé dans les yeux. "Que voulait-il ?"

J'ai soupiré. "Il veut que j'aille au barrage dans les montagnes et que je répare le barrage. Les générateurs vont bientôt s'éteindre."

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Nous nous sommes tous les deux tournés vers la nouvelle voix. J'ai vu mon frère aîné, Dax, nous regarder. Je me suis répété, en signant en même temps.

" _Non_." Il a dit et signé. " _Il n'y a pas moyen que je te laisse y aller seul. Personne n'y est allé depuis l'émeute du singe, ce n'est pas sûr_."

J'étais flatté par l'inquiétude de mon frère, mais je l'ai balayé. " _Je vais à Dax. Nous allons tous être dans le noir bientôt si je ne le fais pas_." Je me suis disputé.

"Vous pensez qu'ils ne peuvent pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour faire ça ? Rain, non." Il m'a jeté un regard aiguisé. J'avais l'habitude de repousser quand je n'étais pas habitué au niveau d'intensité que ses yeux ont pu atteindre depuis qu'il est devenu sourd.

J'étais plutôt fier de mon grand frère. Il a perdu l'ouïe à l'âge de seize ans et a pu garder la parole et apprendre à signer assez rapidement. Je suppose qu'il le faut quand ça devient votre seul moyen de communication. J'aimerais que certaines personnes ici au "Groupe Golden Gate", comme Dax aimait nous appeler, essaient au moins d'apprendre quelques signes de base, et ne se fient pas à ses compétences en lecture labiale ou à mon interprétation. "Oui, non, à l'aide, merci." Est-ce que ce serait si difficile à apprendre ?

 _"Dax, ça va aller_." J'ai dit et signé. _"Il n'y a rien que tu puisses dire pour me faire changer d'avis."_ Je me suis tourné vers ma mère. " _Toi non plus."_

Maman soupira et hocha la tête lentement. " _Je sais, je sais. Mais tu n'iras pas seul. Dax, tu vas avec elle._ " Elle a signé.

Il a poussé un soupir irrité, " _Bien_ ". Il est parti, probablement pour faire ses valises.

"Assieds-toi, maman. Je vais faire mes valises." J'ai dit, en la serrant dans mes bras. Elle m'a serré dans ses bras avant de m'écraser avec son livre.

Je suis rentré dans ma chambre et j'ai fermé la fenêtre par laquelle je suis entré. J'ai pris un sac à dos et j'ai mis trois ensembles de vêtements, trois bouteilles d'eau et mon appareil photo, ainsi qu'une poignée de cartilages à mémoire. (J'ai frappé la charge mère quand j'ai trouvé une boîte entière pleine d'entre eux, scellée et non ouverte). J'aime prendre des photos de tout, parce qu'on ne sait jamais quand quelque chose va changer pour de bon. J'ai saisi mon arc et ma plume pleine de flèches et je l'ai accroché à ma poignée de porte, et j'ai aussi saisi quelques flèches supplémentaires pour ne pas avoir à m'arrêter et en construire d'autres. J'ai fait l'ensemble de tir à l'arc moi-même, chaque fois que je trouve des branches et des bâtons assez lisses, je les prends et j'en fais des flèches. J'ai ajouté une tente et un sac de couchage enroulé sur le dessus du sac à dos. Quand j'étais convaincu que j'en avais assez, j'ai rempli ma boîte à outils et j'ai marché jusqu'à la porte de la chambre à coucher en face de ma chambre et je l'ai légèrement ouverte, en regardant ailleurs pendant que j'atteignais ma main et que je sentais l'interrupteur de la lumière. Je l'ai allumé et éteint quelques fois jusqu'à ce que j'entende un grognement de l'intérieur.

Je suis entré dans la chambre de Dax pour le voir finir son propre sac à dos. " _Nous partons demain matin_." J'ai signé. Il hocha la tête et referma son sac à dos. Je lui ai fait signe de me suivre jusqu'au salon. Il l'a fait, et je l'ai poussé vers maman sur le canapé et je l'ai montrée du doigt. J'ai continué dans notre maigre cuisine et je suis revenu avec trois tasses de thé. On l'a gardé pour les occasions spéciales. Si Dax et maman le font, je ne supporte pas ça.

J'ai trouvé Dax massant les pieds de maman. J'ai donné sa tasse à ma mère avant de toucher l'épaule de Dax. Il a levé les yeux et m'a souri en prenant la coupe. Je me suis assis à côté de maman et j'ai siroté mon thé. Elle a amené son bras autour de mes épaules et m'a caressé les cheveux avec ses longs doigts. Dax s'assit de l'autre côté et plaça sa main sur son ventre. Il a suffoqué et s'est mis à sourire après quelques secondes. J'ai souri et posé ma main sur son gros ventre à côté de celui de mon frère. J'ai senti mon propre sourire étirer mes lèvres plus loin comme je sentais le mouvement sous ma paume.

"J'ai hâte de les rencontrer." J'ai dit.

"Eux ?" Maman a demandé.

"Je ne sais pas si ce sera un garçon ou une fille, et je ne veux pas les appeler comme ça." Je lui ai expliqué. Elle a souri et nous sommes restés assis dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce que ma mère m'annonce qu'elle était fatiguée. Dax et moi avons pris le temps de l'aider à se dandiner dans sa chambre. Elle nous a surpris en nous tirant dans le lit avec elle.

" _Viens dormir avec maman_." Elle a dit d'une voix de bébé en signant.

"Maman." J'ai fait semblant de pleurnicher.

"Nous ne sommes pas des bébés." Dax a signé. " _Je suis un adulte_."

" _Vous serez toujours mes bébés."_ Elle nous a tirés vers le bas à côté d'elle, et nous n'avons pas protesté. J'étais contente de pouvoir faire des câlins avec ma mère et mon grand frère. Je me suis endormie avec un bras sur le ventre de ma mère, juste à côté de celui de Dax.

 **Le lendemain matin**

J'ai soupiré et ajusté ma corde d'arc sur ma poitrine. Je regardais par la fenêtre le brouillard épais sur le Golden Gate Bridge qui, je l'espérais, serait bientôt brûlé par le soleil. Je suis sorti de ma chambre et j'ai trouvé maman qui disait au revoir à Dax devant la porte. J'ai fait une pause pour regarder son panneau.

 _"...la garder en sécurité. N'oubliez pas de vous serrer les coudes. Si le barrage n'est pas sûr, revenez à la maison, je me fiche de ce que Dreyfus a à dire."_

J'ai continué vers eux et j'ai frappé sur le mur. Maman s'est tournée vers moi, Dax a suivi son regard. Maman se dépêchait aussi vite que sa grossesse lui permettait de m'enlacer étroitement. Je me suis légèrement éloigné, craignant de blesser le bébé, mais j'ai gardé mes bras serrés autour de son cou, respirant son parfum de lavande. Quand elle s'est retirée, ses yeux étaient en larmes.

"Aw, maman." J'ai fait la moue, je détestais quand ma mère était triste.

 _"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais m'en sortir. Va réparer ce tas de ferraille et reviens à la maison."_ Elle a signé et a dit.

"Peut-être que tu devrais rester avec Malcolm..." J'ai croisé mes bras sur ma poitrine, en mâchant ma lèvre avec inquiétude. Je ne voulais pas la laisser seule si près de son accouchement, et je savais que le meilleur ami d'enfance de ma mère, Malcolm, la garderait en sécurité pendant que Dax et moi étions partis, il était un ami proche de nous depuis des années.

 _"Non, non, non, non. J'ai été une femme indépendante une fois, je peux l'être à nouveau. Et ce n'est que pour une courte période."_ Elle s'est penchée avant de se pencher pour embrasser ma joue. Elle a fait la même chose pour Dax avant que je m'agenouille devant son ventre gonflé.

"Prends soin de maman pour nous, d'accord ? Espérons que nous serons de retour avant qu'il soit temps pour vous de vous joindre à nous." J'ai parlé à la bosse. Maman et Dax m'ont regardé avec des sourires chauds (et aqueux). J'ai tiré mon appareil photo et je les ai regardés avec un regard de chiot. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux et Dax mit son bras autour de maman, attendant que je me joigne à eux. J'ai souri et je me suis déplacée à côté de maman, tenant la caméra devant nous avant de cliquer sur le bouton. J'ai regardé l'image et j'ai souri.

"C'est un gardien, Kitten." dit Dax en regardant la photo par-dessus mon épaule. Mon sourire a grandi quand il a utilisé son surnom pour moi. Nous nous sommes tous étreints une fois de plus avant Dax et j'ai marché main dans la main jusqu'à la périphérie de la ville, vers ce qui était autrefois Muir Woods.

* * *

 **A Suivre…**


	2. My Little Bird - 2

**Disclamer :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Elle appartient à **ZombieKitty217.**

 _Ceci est ma première traduction alors s'il vous plaît ne m'en voulez pas trop si des fois vous ne comprenez pas. Ainsi comme l'auteur à fait de très longs chapitres sur les suivant (environ 10000 mots ou plus) je ne sais pas quand je posterais les chapitres mais je vous promets de faire aussi vite que je peux._

* * *

 **My Little Bird - 2**

J'ai respiré l'air autour de moi. La forêt était humide de rosée et le monde sentait la sève, l'eau et la clarté. J'ai pris une photo d'un séquoia avec un coffre énorme.

"Rain." Ma tête s'est cassée vers Dax à quelques mètres de là. "Reste près de moi." Le frère humoristique et moelleux que je connaissais se cachait, et le Dax prudent et efficace était à sa place.

J'ai couru vers lui et j'ai signé. " _Heureux_ ?"

Il s'est détourné, mais j'avais déjà vu le sourire qu'il essayait de cacher. J'ai fait ce que Dax m'a demandé et je suis resté près de lui, tous les deux silencieux. J'ai fait ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire et j'ai gardé l'oreille attentive au danger, tandis que Dax surveillait les menaces. Nous avons continué vers le barrage, en suivant un vieux sentier qui a poussé pendant trois heures de plus jusqu'à ce que Dax demande une aire de repos.

Il s'est assis sur une bûche tombée et je lui ai jeté notre deuxième bouteille d'eau. J'avais bu le premier sur le chemin jusqu'ici et je pouvais entendre une rivière, alors j'ai décidé de m'en servir.

" _Je vais aller remplir ça_." J'ai dit et signé à Dax.

" _Où_ ?" Il a signé en retour.

" _J'entends l'eau. Je reviendrai bientôt_." Je me suis tourné vers le son.

"Sois prudente." Je l'ai entendu appeler. J'ai levé la main pour lui rendre hommage. Il m'a fallu environ cinq minutes pour arriver au ruisseau. J'ai vite rempli la bouteille vide et j'ai commencé sur le chemin du retour. J'ai joué avec la lanière en gardant ma petite caméra autour de mon cou pendant que je marchais, mais quand je me suis approché de l'aire de repos, je me suis arrêté mort dans mes traces quand j'ai entendu un grand rugissement.

Je suis passé devant la ligne d'arbustes en gardant le campement loin du site et j'ai été étouffé d'horreur. Dax avait été soutenu contre le tronc d'un séquoia par un gros ours brun. Il s'est tenu sur ses pattes arrière et a donné un autre rugissement. Dax a crié et a balancé sa machette courte qu'il avait emportée avec lui. J'ai fait tomber la bouteille d'eau et j'ai enfilé mon arc avec une flèche. J'ai visé et j'ai laissé la flèche voler. Il s'est logé entre les omoplates des ours.

L'animal a poussé un autre cri de colère et s'est tourné vers moi, sur les quatre pattes. J'ai ramassé un rocher et je l'ai jeté sur l'ours, réussissant à frapper le sommet de sa tête, ce qui l'a fait grogner alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui. J'ai levé les bras et signé à Dax pour courir.

"Hé ! Par ici ! Viens par ici, l'ours !" J'ai crié en reculant.

Il soufflait et piétinait ses pattes dans le sol à chaque pas. "Rain, non !" Dax a crié.

" _Dax, vas-y ! S'il vous plaît, courez_ !" J'ai répondu en criant, en signant frénétiquement.

J'ai redressé mon arc et visé, tout en marchant vers l'arrière à partir de l'animal. Mais avant que je ne puisse lâcher la flèche, l'ours s'est froissé au sol, deux lances enterrées dans son côté droit. J'ai laissé tomber l'archet quand je suis tombé en arrière avec surprise, et Dax a saisi l'occasion de passer devant l'animal mourant.

"Est-ce que ça va ? Où est-ce que ça fait mal ?" Dax m'a regardé avec frénésie, ignorant totalement le fait que ce n'est pas nous qui avons tué l'ours. J'allais en parler quand j'ai entendu un bruit sourd, suivi d'une série de tonnerres. J'ai regardé au-delà de l'épaule de mon frère et ma bouche s'est ouverte.

Trois grands singes étaient tombés des arbres et nous observaient. Dax, sourd aux bruits de leur arrivée, me regardait sans cesse. J'ai finalement saisi ses poignets dans ma main et j'ai hoché la tête aux grandes figures. Il s'est retourné et a haleté, se déplaçant devant moi en me protégeant tout en m'aidant à me lever.

Tous les trois étaient des chimpanzés. Tous debout sur leurs pattes arrière. Celui du milieu était grand avec une fourrure brun foncé et avait de la peinture blanche sur la poitrine et le visage, ressemblant à des côtes et à un crâne. Il nous regardait avec prudence et autorité. Évidemment, le chef des trois. Celui de droite était plus court et à poils fins, et un peu pâle, mais on pouvait facilement voir les muscles de ses bras et de sa poitrine. L'un des chefs à gauche était le plus petit des trois et semblait plus jeune. Il avait une fourrure foncée et j'ai vu sur sa poitrine et son visage une peinture similaire à celle du singe du milieu, mais sa peinture du crâne se terminait sur sa lèvre supérieure, et il portait une lance, alors que les deux autres ne l'ont pas fait.

Puis le singe du milieu a fait quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu venir. "Pourquoi... es-tu ici ?" Il a parlé.

Dax seulement ébloui. "Reculez !" Il m'a menacé, marchant plus loin devant moi.

"Dax, attends !" J'ai mis ma main sur son épaule, et il a tourné la tête pour me voir et garder un œil sur les singes.

" _Il a parlé_." J'ai signé.

L'expression de Dax a changé de l'ennui à mon interruption de sa protection fraternelle à un éblouissement confus. " _Impossible_." Il a signé et a dit.

" _Apparemment pas_." J'ai dit et signé, en sortant un peu de derrière lui.

"Vous êtes sûr de ne pas perdre l'ouïe aussi ?" Il a dit, en jetant un coup d'œil aux singes, qui se tenaient là en silence.

 _"J'en suis sûr."_ J'ai insisté, et j'ai aussi regardé les singes.

"Pourquoi es-tu ici ?" Le singe répéta.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?" demanda Dax.

" _Il a demandé..."_ J'ai arrêté quand le singe s'est répété, et ai signé en même temps.

"Vous signez ?" J'ai flouté. Les trois singes m'ont regardé, et j'ai rapidement détourné le regard.

" _Répondez_." Le singe semblait impatient.

J'ai fait un pas en avant, ne voulant pas irriter le primate fort. _"Nous devons aller au barrage._ " J'ai dit et signé.

"Barrage ?" Le singe n'a pas signé. J'ai montré du doigt la montagne où elle se trouvait.

Ils se sont tournés et ont regardé la montagne pendant quelques secondes, le chef et le chauve ont échangé un regard.

"Quels sont vos noms ?" Le chef a demandé, en continuant à signer.

" _Je suis Dax, voici ma petite sœur. Elle s'appelle Rain._ " Dax a signé.

Le singe grogna et posa une main sur sa poitrine. "César." J'ai rapidement épelé le nom du singe pour Dax, et le singe a attendu patiemment. "César." a posé ses doigts sur l'épaule du singe chauve.

"Rocket." Encore une fois, il a attendu que j'épelle le deuxième nom avec le doigt avant de placer ses doigts sur le plus petit singe.

"Mon fils, Yeux Bleu." J'ai traduit pour mon frère.

"Pourquoi. Avez-vous besoin... d'aller à ce barrage." demanda César.

 _"J'ai été envoyé ici pour le réparer. Si je peux le faire fonctionner, ma maison aura assez de chaleur et de lumière pour les années à venir. Les générateurs que nous utilisons ont presque disparu."_ J'ai expliqué rapidement.

 _"Nous n'avons pas vu d'humains depuis de nombreuses saisons. Pourquoi venir maintenant_ ?" demanda César.

"Les générateurs étaient suffisants." Dax a dit. "Plus beaucoup plus maintenant."

 _"S'il vous plaît."_ J'ai dit et signé. " _Nous ne voulons pas d'ennuis. Nous voulons juste réparer le barrage et rentrer chez nous. On ne vous dérangera pas. Je te le promets."_

César a scanné son regard sur Dax, puis sur moi, comme s'il cherchait des mensonges dans nos os. J'ai été surpris de voir des yeux verts quand il m'a regardé dans les yeux. Mes yeux ont été attirés vers le plus petit singe, et j'ai rencontré son regard bleu. Je suppose que son nom est littéral. J'ai pensé qu'en regardant dans les yeux bleus des singes. Il a regardé en arrière avec un regard intense, et je me demandais à quoi il pensait. Tous étaient plus grands que moi, j'ai toujours été petite pour mon âge, et je me sens un peu plus qu'inadéquat à côté de tous ces mâles plus grands.

J'ai été surpris quand Dax a commencé à avancer, après César et Rocket. Je me suis précipité pour récupérer mon arc et j'ai placé la corde d'arc sur ma poitrine et je me suis dépêché de rattraper mon retard. J'ai touché le bras de Dax pour attirer son attention pendant que nous marchions. " _Que se passe-t-il ?"_ J'ai signé.

Il m'a regardé. " _Tu n'étais pas attentif ?"_ Il a signé, et nous sommes tous les deux restés silencieux. Je me suis excusé et j'ai haussé les épaules.

" _Ils disent qu'ils nous emmèneront dans la bonne direction. Nous étions grossiers. César dit qu'il veut voir exactement ce que nous faisons là-bas, pour s'assurer que nous ne sommes pas une menace pour leur maison "_ , a-t-il signé.

J'ai hoché la tête. " _C'est compréhensible. Nous sommes sur leur territoire."_ Nous sommes tombés complètement silencieux après cela, et j'ai porté mon sac à dos. Nous avons continué en silence pendant deux ou trois heures, ouais nous étions loin d'être grossiers. Nous nous sommes arrêtés dans une clairière pour la nuit. César s'est tourné vers nous.

" _Tu restes ici... pour la nuit. Nous reviendrons... demain, nous vous emmènerons au barrage."_ Il a dit et signé. Son discours est plutôt bon pour un singe.

" _Merci_." J'ai dit et signé. César hocha la tête et les trois singes grimpèrent rapidement vers l'un des séquoias qui nous entouraient. J'ai soupiré et glissé mon sac à dos de mes épaules et j'ai cherché ma tente. Dax m'a aidé à l'installer, en utilisant des pierres pour enfoncer les piquets dans le sol. Quand il a été installé, j'ai jeté mon sac à dos dans la tente et j'ai regardé autour de moi. C'était le crépuscule, le soleil commençait à couler.

J'ai ramassé un caillou et je l'ai jeté près des pieds de Dax. Il a roulé sur son pied et il a regardé vers le bas, puis vers moi. " _Je vais regarder le soleil_." J'ai signé, en m'abstenant de parler verbalement.

Il m'a regardé et m'a dit _: "Il le faut-il ?_ J'ai juste souri en lui faisant un signe de la main avant de lui tourner le dos et de fixer mon regard sur les séquoias qui m'entourent, et j'ai commencé à tracer un chemin dans ma tête. J'ai soupiré et j'ai commencé à me diriger vers deux séquoias poussant très près l'un de l'autre, seulement cinq pieds environ séparaient les troncs.

Je me suis donné un départ en courant, et j'ai sauté vers le haut, plantant mon pied droit dans le tronc gauche et j'ai utilisé mon élan pour pousser, et j'ai creusé mon pied gauche dans le tronc droit avant de sauter de nouveau vers la gauche. J'ai continué à le faire, en gagnant de l'altitude en sautant entre les deux arbres massifs. J'ai placé ma main sur chaque arbre pendant que je soulevais pour donner plus de poussée.

Mes jambes commençaient à brûler avec l'exercice, et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers le haut pour voir jusqu'à quelle distance jusqu'aux branches. Si je ralentissais maintenant, je perdrais onze pieds. J'ai soufflé une bouffée d'air lorsque j'ai enfin pu pousser et attraper une branche. J'ai balancé mes jambes pendant un moment avant d'utiliser mon noyau et de pousser mes jambes vers le haut et d'accrocher mes genoux sur la branche. J'ai retenu mon souffle et je me suis ensuite tiré sur la branche et je me suis assis là pendant un moment, reposant mes jambes tendues.

J'ai regardé vers le bas et j'ai vu Dax me regarder, et je lui ai fait signe de la main. Il m'a fait signe de revenir, mais je pouvais dire qu'il n'était pas très content. Dax n'a jamais aimé quand j'ai grimpé. Je l'ai fait régulièrement à la maison, je ne suis pas la fille la plus populaire, et il y a souvent des foules dans les rues, alors je saute d'immeuble en immeuble aux ruines et aux sorties de secours pour trouver des endroits. Comme les tortues Ninja.

Le ciel commençait à devenir rose, et je me suis vite relevé, en me balançant avec une main sur le tronc de l'arbre. J'ai sauté sur une autre branche devant moi et j'ai lâché, me balançant vers une troisième. J'ai de nouveau tracé un itinéraire dans ma tête et je me suis rapidement frayé un chemin vers le haut de l'arbre. J'ai sauté sur certaines branches comme des tremplins et je me suis balancé d'autres comme des barres de singe. J'ai finalement atteint ma limite. Les branches au-dessus de moi commençaient à s'amincir en emplacement et en taille, et je ne leur faisais plus confiance pour supporter mon poids. Je me suis assis et j'ai regardé la vue.

J'ai pu apercevoir le Golden Gate Bridge de couleur pourpre d'ici, et j'ai été surpris de voir à quel point il me semblait éloigné. Mais ce qui retient mon attention, ce sont les couleurs qui peignent le ciel au-dessus de moi. Je l'avais inventé juste à temps pour voir le soleil descendre lentement sous l'horizon pour donner de la lumière à la lune pour la nuit.

Alors que le soleil faisait son voyage, les nuages étaient parsemés de riches oranges, de légères stries roses et de lignes de couleur crème. Le soleil brûlait une orange flamboyante, donnant au monde un dernier souffle de lumière avant de s'endormir. Il était bientôt derrière la limite des arbres et j'étais drapé d'ombres fraîches. Je me suis un peu déplacé sur ma branche en attendant la finale. Au bout d'un moment, le ciel dominé par l'orange a commencé à céder la place à un pourpre indigo profond, les nuages étaient encore couverts de couleurs roses. C'était ma partie préférée, quand le ciel saignait ma couleur préférée.

Quand j'ai pu voir l'étoile du Nord, j'ai décidé de suivre l'exemple du soleil et de retourner au sol. C'était la partie la plus difficile. J'ai soupiré et j'ai commencé à sauter d'une branche à l'autre, en descendant lentement. Quand j'ai pu voir le sol de la forêt, j'ai remarqué que Dax faisait les cent pas près des racines des arbres, un feu qui brûlait à quelques mètres de notre petite tente.

Faisant un saut de foi, j'ai commencé à descendre le tronc de la même façon que je me suis levé, sans discernement et je me suis précipité. J'ai grimacé à l'écorce en me brûlant les mains et je me suis rendu compte que je pourrais passer une longue nuit à ramasser des échardes. Quand j'étais juste au-dessus de la hauteur de Dax, je me suis éloigné du séquoia et je me suis roulé sur le sol. Dax s'est retourné à mon atterrissage et s'est précipité.

"Rain !" Il a grogné avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'ennui, commençant à vérifier que je n'avais pas de blessures.

 _"Je vais bien, je vais bien."_ Je lui ai fait signe de partir, en me levant. Je me suis dépoussiéré et j'ai vérifié mes paumes de mains. Ils étaient encombré de l'écorce filandreuse du séquoia, mais j'étais soulagé de n'avoir que trois échardes ou plus. En les enlevant rapidement, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Dax, qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son travail a travaillé biceps gonflant dans la lumière du feu. Ses yeux sombres brillaient en me regardant fixement.

"Quoi ?" J'ai demandé.

"Pas en sécurité." Il a dit et secoué la tête, avant de montrer du doigt l'arbre d'où je viens.

J'ai roulé des yeux et j'ai soupiré. " _Tu t'inquiètes trop."_

"Parfois, je pense que je ne m'inquiète pas assez." Il marmonnait.

Je me suis retourné et j'ai signé. " _J'ai entendu ça_." Avant de faire demi-tour et de plonger dans la tente.

"Tu étais censé le faire." Dax marmonnait pendant qu'il me suivait, le zippant derrière lui. J'ai glissé dans mon sac de couchage et j'ai fermé les yeux, laissant l'épuisement de la journée m'enlever ma conscience.

* * *

 **A Suivre…**


	3. My Little Bird - 3

**Disclamer :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Elle appartient à **ZombieKitty217.**

 _Ceci est ma première traduction alors s'il vous plaît ne m'en voulez pas trop si des fois vous ne comprenez pas. Ainsi comme l'auteur à fait de très longs chapitres sur les suivant (environ 10000 mots ou plus) je ne sais pas quand je posterais les chapitres mais je vous promets de faire aussi vite que je peux._

* * *

 **My Little Bird - 3**

J'étais de retour dans les arbres. Mais j'avais trouvé un autre arbre pour me lever et j'étais assis sur une branche solide, attendant que Dax sorte de la tente. J'avais regardé le lever du soleil plus tôt, et je me baignais maintenant dans ses rayons chauds. J'ai commencé à fredonner la chanson Little Bird d'Ed Sheeran et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la chanter.

 _"If we take this bird in_

 _ **"Si on emmène cet oiseau à l'intérieur.**_

 _With its broken leg_

 _ **Avec sa jambe cassée**_

 _We could nurse it_

 _ **On pourrait l'allaiter**_

 _She said_

 _ **Elle a dit**_

 _Come inside for_

 _ **Venez à l'intérieur**_

 _A little lie down with me_

 _ **Un peu d'allongement avec moi**_

 _If you fall asleep_

 _ **Si vous vous endormez**_

 _It wouldn't be the worst thing_

 _ **Ce ne serait pas la pire des choses**_

 _But when I wake up_

 _ **Mais quand je me réveille.**_

 _You make up is on_

 _ **Tu te réconcilies, c'est sur**_

 _My shoulder_

 _ **Mon épaule**_

 _And tell me if I lie down_

 _ **Et dis-moi si je m'allonge.**_

 _Would you stay now and let me hold ya_

 _ **Tu veux bien rester et me laisser te tenir dans mes bras ?**_

 _Oh_

 _ **Oh !**_

 _But if I kiss you_

 _ **Mais si je t'embrasse**_

 _Will your mouth read this truth_

 _ **Ta bouche lira-t-elle cette vérité ?**_

 _Darlin how I miss you_

 _ **Darlin, comme tu me manques.**_

 _Strawberries taste how lips do_

 _ **Les fraises ont le même goût que les lèvres.**_

 _And it's not complete yet_

 _ **Et ce n'est pas encore terminé.**_

 _Mustn't get our feet wet_

 _ **Il ne faut pas nous mouiller les pieds.**_

 _Cause that leads to regret_

 _ **Parce que cela conduit à des regrets**_

 _Divin in too soon_

 _ **Divin en trop tôt**_

 _And I'll owe it all to you oh_

 _ **Et je te dois tout, oh oh !**_

 _My little bird..._

 _ **Mon petit oiseau...**_

 _My little bird_

 _ **Mon petit oiseau**_

 _If we take a walk out_

 _ **Si on se promène.**_

 _In the morning dew_

 _ **Dans la rosée du matin**_

 _We could lay down_

 _ **On pourrait s'allonger**_

 _So I'm next to you_

 _ **Donc je suis à côté de toi.**_

 _Come inside for_

 _ **Venez à l'intérieur**_

 _A little home made tea_

 _ **Un peu de thé fait maison**_

 _If you fall asleep then_

 _ **Si vous vous endormez, alors**_

 _At least you're next to me_

 _ **Au moins, tu es à côté de moi.**_

 _And if I wake up_

 _ **Et si je me réveille**_

 _You see it's late love_

 _ **Tu vois, c'est l'amour tardif.**_

 _Go back to sleep_

 _ **Rendors-toi**_

 _I'm covered by nature_

 _ **Je suis couvert par la nature**_

 _And I'm safe now_

 _ **Et je suis en sécurité maintenant.**_

 _Underneath this oak tree_

 _ **En dessous de ce chêne**_

 _With you beside me_

 _ **Avec toi à mes côtés**_

 _(Chorus)_

 _And I'll owe it all to you oh_

 _ **Et je te dois tout, oh oh !**_

 _My little bird..._

 _ **Mon petit oiseau...**_

 _My little bird_

 _ **Mon petit oiseau**_

 _My little bird..._

 _ **Mon petit oiseau...**_

 _Your my little bird"_

 _ **Ton petit oiseau, mon petit oiseau"**_

Je me suis arrêté là quand j'ai vu Dax sortir frénétiquement de la tente. Je me suis dépêchée car il a commencé à m'appeler. Quand j'ai touché le sol, j'ai donné un coup de pied à un caillou vers lui pour essayer d'attirer son attention pendant que je me dépêchais vers lui. Je lui ai brossé l'épaule du bout des doigts. Il se retourna et soupira avant de croiser à nouveau les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Tu étais encore dans les arbres, n'est-ce pas ?" Il a demandé de façon suspecte.

J'ai regardé vers le bas pendant une seconde, puis j'ai levé les yeux et je l'ai regardé à travers mes cils. _"Peut-être."_ J'ai signé.

Il soupira, ennuyé. " _Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu insistes toujours pour mettre ta vie en danger."_ Il a dit, son inscription s'est accélérée.

 _"Je vais bien. Je grimpe depuis des années et je ne suis tombé qu'une seule fois. Je sais ce que je fais._ " J'ai répondu.

 _"Oui, et quand tu es tombé, tu t'es cassé le pied Rain. Et vous n'avez pas grimpé beaucoup d'arbres depuis plus d'une décennie, pas depuis l'émeute des singes._ " Il a répondu.

 _"Je me souviens comment grimper aux arbres._ " J'ai dit et signé obstinément avant de croiser les bras sur ma poitrine.

"Redwoods ? Si vous tombez de là, vous perdez votre vie." Il a grogné.

"Alors je ferais mieux de ne pas tomber." J'ai dit.

Nous avons fini par avoir un regard fixe, tous les deux se regardant dans les yeux de l'autre. J'étais ennuyé qu'il n'ait jamais fait confiance à mes compétences. Je sais qu'il est inquiet parce qu'il m'aime, mais son manque de foi en moi lui fait mal. Dax s'est soudain mis à sourire et s'est mis à rire. J'ai soulevé un front.

 _"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire_?" J'ai demandé.

" _Tu...tu ressembles à maman en ce moment."_ Il a dit et signé en essayant de contrôler sa respiration. La vue était trop grande, et j'ai commencé à rire avec lui. Dax m'a dessiné sous son bras et m'a ébouriffé les cheveux, et j'ai gloussé et je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Il a embrassé mon temple et m'a laissé partir, en entrant dans la tente et en me jetant un sachet de viande séchée.

" _Mange_." Il a signé, toujours souriant.

J'ai pris un morceau et je lui ai jeté le sac, il a pris deux morceaux pour lui et a remis le sac à nouveau. J'ai mordu un morceau et je l'ai mâché, en mordant sur le sol.

"Alors," dit Dax en avalant une bouchée de viande séchée. "Je suppose qu'on doit attendre que César arrive avant de partir."

J'ai hoché la tête. " _Heureusement qu'ils nous ont trouvés._ " J'ai signé en mâchant. " _Nous serions probablement morts en ce moment, sans parler du fait que nous allions dans la mauvaise direction."_

" _En parlant de ça."_ Dax a signé, et il a un regard sur son visage. " _Ne refais pas ça, Rain_."

"Quoi ?" J'ai demandé.

" _N'essayez pas de me sauver."_ Il a signé.

"C'est ridicule." J'ai dit. " _Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Tu es mon frère, je vais faire quelque chose si ta vie est en danger._ " Il s'attendait vraiment à ce que j'écoute ces conneries ?

"Non, Rain. Pas si c'est un ours de 1200 livres. J'allais bien, j'aurais pu m'en occuper. Tu n'aurais pas dû le faire comme ça. Tu ne peux pas courir plus vite qu'un ours et je ne perdrai pas ma sœur." Il secoua la tête.

"Et tu t'attends à ce que je sois d'accord pour perdre mon frère ? Dax, tu n'étais même pas censé venir. J'aurais juste été haut dans un arbre jusqu'à ce qu'il parte." J'ai immédiatement regretté de laisser entendre que c'était sa faute.

J'ai soupiré. _"Je suis désolée. Ne nous battons pas, d'accord ?"_ J'ai demandé.

Il m'a regardé un instant avant de hocher la tête. J'ai souri et je me suis levé pour l'embrasser. Il a rendu le câlin et quand nous nous sommes séparés, un hennissement de chevaux a sonné. Je me suis tourné vers ma droite et j'ai vu un groupe de singes venir vers nous, quelques-uns, dont César, étaient à cheval. Dax et moi nous nous sommes levés et avons attendu qu'ils entrent dans la clairière. Ils semblaient avoir une trentaine de singes avec eux, mais ils restaient à la limite des arbres tandis que trois sur des chevaux continuaient dans la clairière.

J'ai reconnu César et son fils, Yeux bleu, mais je ne connaissais pas le troisième singe. La fourrure du troisième chimpanzé était foncée et teintée d'argent, signes de vieillissement. Il avait de multiples cicatrices sur tout le corps, y compris une entaille le long de l'œil droit, ce même œil couvert de ce qui ressemblait à des cataractes. Son visage a été gravé dans un éblouissement aux yeux étroits, et je me suis immédiatement sentie nerveuse autour de ce nouveau singe.

Dax a immédiatement fait un pas devant moi, me protégeant à mi-chemin de la vue. J'étais reconnaissant que son épaule tonique m'empêche de voir le singe cicatrisé, même si j'étais encore légèrement agacé. Dax pensait-il que je ne pouvais pas me défendre ?

 _"Nous emmènerez-vous au barrage maintenant ?"_ Dax a appelé, j'ai vu son épaule bouger, donc je savais qu'il signait aussi bien qu'il parlait. J'ai remarqué que certains singes de la limite des arbres avaient l'air vraiment choqués par ses actions. Comme je l'avais été, pensai-je.

César fit un signe de tête et un grognement, et regarda vers sa droite, et Yeux Bleu descendit de son cheval, et un autre lui prit les rênes. Quatre autres singes dans la limite des arbres se sont avancés avec le jeune singe alors qu'il marchait vers nous. Nos yeux se sont refermé, mais il a rapidement perdu le contact visuel et s'est arrêté à quelques mètres de là.

 _"Donnez-nous vos armes_." Il a signé.

Dax a immédiatement commencé à protester, mais je suis sorti et j'ai arrêté ses mains comme l'a signé. J'ai secoué la tête et signé. " _Donne-lui le flingue, mon frère._ " J'ai signé.

Dax m'a regardé avec incrédulité. "Tu n'es pas sérieuse."

J'ai arqué un front et je me suis retourné dans la tente et j'ai récupéré le fusil dans le sac à dos de Dax. Je suis sorti et j'ai donné le fusil à Yeux Bleu, il l'a pris, l'a étudié pendant un moment, avant de le passer à l'un des singes derrière lui. J'ai alors tendu la main dans la poche arrière de Dax et j'ai sorti le petit revolver qu'il avait, vidé les balles pour qu'elles tombent avec de petits tonnages sur la feuille éparpillée au sol, et donné cela aussi à Yeux Bleu.

. _"D'autres armes aussi."_ Il a ensuite signé. Dax détourna le regard et fit un bruit qui ressemblait à un mélange entre un grognement et un soupir, ennuyé par l'enfer.

 _"Oh, tu arrêterais de faire des histoires ? Honnêtement, fais ce qu'ils demandent_." J'ai dit à haute voix en signant, en m'énervant de son comportement immature.

"Ouais ? S'ils décident d'attaquer, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" Il a craqué.

J'ai pris sa machette au bord de la tente et je suis revenu. "Je suppose qu'ils ont un état d'esprit similaire, vous ne pensez pas ? Il suffit d'obéir pour qu'on puisse partir." Sur ce, j'ai tendu la machette de Dax à Yeux Bleu.

"Tu veux mon arc aussi ?" J'ai demandé.

Le singe hocha la tête. J'ai hoché la tête en arrière et je suis retourné dans notre petite tente et j'ai saisi mon arc et mon carquois de flèches et je suis retourné à la clairière. Je me suis arrêté devant Yeux Bleu et j'ai hésité à lui donner l'arc et les flèches. Ces deux choses étaient ma fierté et ma joie, je les ai faites moi-même, avec quelques conseils de Dax, mais je l'ai fait moi-même et je ne l'ai fait pour personne d'autre que moi, et je sais que cela semble égoïste, mais j'ai été altruiste toute ma vie, et ça fait du bien d'être égoïste de temps en temps.

J'ai soupiré et j'ai aspiré, remettant mon travail au singe devant moi, tout en gardant un contact visuel tout le temps. Ses homonymes clignèrent des yeux et il détourna le regard, le passant à une femelle derrière lui.

"S'il vous plaît." J'ai dit. "Ne détruisez pas l'arc. C'est très spécial pour moi." J'ai gardé les yeux baissés comme je l'ai dit.

Je ne savais pas si quelqu'un me reconnaissait, j'espérais juste. J'ai senti un doigt accrocher mon menton et lever la tête, et j'ai rencontré les yeux de Dax, et il m'a donné ça, le "menton en l'air" comme un sourire. J'ai souri et j'ai regardé César.

Il a hoché la tête en arrière d'un signe de tête, et Dax et moi avons couru vers la tente pour prendre nos affaires. J'ai tiré mon sac à dos sur mon épaule et j'ai drapé mon appareil photo autour de mon cou. Dax a fermé la tente derrière moi et a couru sur mon côté pendant que je suivais les singes pendant qu'ils avançaient. Les singes nous entouraient et je sentais leurs regards s'ennuyer sous tous les angles.

J'ai gardé le silence et j'ai essayé de garder les yeux baissés, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil autour de moi de temps en temps. J'étais intimidé par la taille du groupe et de chaque singe. J'étais comme l'avorton d'une portée, sauf qu'il n'y avait que moi dans la portée, et le fait d'être entouré de tant d'animaux grands, grands et forts, intelligents, me faisait encore sentir plus petit qu'avant.

Mes yeux se levèrent de nouveau et rencontrèrent accidentellement les orbes bleus du fils de César. Il a tenu mon regard pendant quelques instants pendant que nous marchions, et après ce qui ressemblait à une heure de regard dans ces yeux colorés du ciel, il m'a signé. _"Où as-tu appris à signer_?"

 _"Mon frère est devenu sourd il y a trois ans. On s'est appris l'un l'autre. Avec des livres."_ J'ai signé en retour, en me taisant pendant que je me secouais la tête dans la direction de Dax.

 _"Il n'entend pas ?"_ demanda Yeux Bleu.

" _Non_."

 _"Mais il parle. J'ai entendu dire que les humains sourds ne parlent pas."_ Il a signé en retour. Où a-t-il entendu parler des humains sourds ?

" _La plupart ne le font pas. Mais Dax a perdu l'ouïe quand il avait seize ans, il se souvient comment parler._ " J'ai quand même répondu.

" _Bizarre_." Il secoua la tête.

J'ai souri et j'ai laissé échapper une petite bouffée d'air par le nez sous la forme d'un rire. Nous avons continué silencieusement jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions ce qui me semblait être un ruisseau de bois d'œuvre. Nous étions à notre destination, le bruit du tonnerre de la chute d'eau a pulvérisé une fine couche de brouillard, rendant le bois humide. On a commencé à grimper, Dax d'abord. Nous avons marché sur les rondins, mais je me suis égaré plus près du bord, tandis que Dax s'est retenu un peu en arrière. Je me tenais debout sur l'un d'eux qui se jetait au-dessus de la chute d'eau pour regarder vers le bas. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Dax me fixer avec une expression inconnue, et les singes s'étaient arrêtés et me regardaient aussi. Je me tenais debout avec mes talons sur le bord même de la bûche, puis j'ai agité une main à partir de ma tempe et je suis sorti en un rapide "merci, mouvement du gouvernement" et j'ai fait un pas de la bûche et je l'ai fait tomber.

"Rain !" Dax a crié.

J'avais atterri sur le plancher métallique du barrage, et je regardais mon frère, appuyé sur le rail avec un sourire. Il m'a regardé et a sauté.

"Rain..." Il a grogné.

Je lui ai souri nerveusement, puis je l'ai ignoré et j'ai regardé César et Yeux Bleu, qui nous regardaient de haut.

"Allez." J'ai hoché la tête vers la porte du barrage.

"Rain." Dax a encore attiré mon attention. Il m'a menotté doucement sur la tête. "Ne refais plus jamais ça. Tu m'as foutu la trouille."

Je me suis retenu de rire et je lui ai signé " _désolé_ ". Il soupira et secoua la tête en souriant.

J'ai essayé le bouton, mais, comme prévu, il était verrouillé. J'ai soupiré et j'ai reculé. "Verrouillé. Dax, tu veux bien ?" J'ai demandé, en faisant un geste à la porte.

Il s'est approché et a donné un coup de pied à la porte. Le bois était affaibli par le jet d'eau constant, les charnières étaient rouillées et la porte tombait facilement sous la force du coup de pied.

" _Sympa_." J'ai commenté après avoir sorti une lanterne. Je l'ai allumé et j'ai marché à l'intérieur, entendant les pas de Dax et des singes qui me suivaient. Je les ai conduits dans les couloirs, en suivant les panneaux au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. Je l'ai fait dans la salle de travail principale et j'ai éteint la lanterne, vu que la lumière du soleil s'infiltrait par les fenêtres.

J'ai rapidement descendu les escaliers et j'ai commencé à expliquer à César. " _C'est ce qu'on appelait une petite hydroélectricité. Il a été construit pour desservir les zones au nord d'ici, mais nous avons travaillé à réacheminer les lignes électriques vers la ville."._ J'ai récité ce que je savais à ce sujet dans toutes mes leçons. " _La ville avait l'habitude de fonctionner à l'énergie nucléaire, mais cela s'est effondré il y a quelques années, alors nous avons utilisé des générateurs diesel et des gazéifier. Mais si je peux juste faire fonctionner ce barrage, alors nous avons une chance de restaurer l'énergie électrique limitée_." Je me suis assuré de signer tout le temps au cas où ils ne comprendraient pas.

"Est-ce que tout cela a un sens pour vous ?" demanda Dax à côté de moi.

"Les... lumières." Il a répondu en chuchotant.

J'ai souri et hoché la tête _. "Exactement. C'est ta maison, je le sais et je ne veux pas te la prendre, je te le promets. Mais si vous pouvez nous permettre de faire notre travail ici..."_

"Toi, tu en as amené d'autres." Le singe cicatrisé a pris la parole, disant que c'était plus une accusation qu'une question.

 _"Non, c'est juste mon frère et moi. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je pense qu'il est sûr de dire qu'une équipe sera envoyée pour voir ce qui nous est arrivé si nous n'avons pas fini dans une semaine. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux remettre tout ça en marche en sept jours, même avec l'aide de Dax."_ J'ai décidé d'être honnête avec eux.

" _Je ne suis qu'une fille, il y a des limites à ce que je peux faire en si peu de temps. Mais plus vite je me mets au travail, plus vite je pars."_ J'espérais ne pas tout foutre en l'air. César regarda quelques instants autour du barrage.

"On ne peut pas faire confiance aux humains !" Le cicatriciel criait, traquant vers moi, Dax était immédiatement à mes côtés en me tirant derrière lui.

"Koba." César a craqué, et le singe cicatrisé, Koba, s'est arrêté sur ses traces.

Je suis sorti de derrière mon frère surprotecteur et j'ai de nouveau affronté César. "Nous ne sommes pas une menace." Je n'ai pas signé cette fois-ci, parce que je ne voulais pas que Dax sache ce que j'allais dire, et je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas lire sur mes lèvres sous cet angle. "Si c'est le cas, vous pouvez me tuer maintenant."

César me fixa longtemps dans les yeux, pesant la vérité de mes paroles. Je me suis assis sans bouger et j'ai attendu patiemment, en essayant de ne pas me tortiller sous tous les yeux. J'avais peur qu'ils nous rejettent. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Ils ont pris nos armes. Ma peur s'envenimait au fur et à mesure que le silence s'allongeait.

Le grand chef a longtemps regardé dans mes yeux noisette, son visage masqué par l'émotion. Je me concentrais sur ma respiration, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, en regardant dans les yeux verts du singe. Puis, finalement, il a parlé.

"Vous pouvez rester." Il a dit. Certains singes l'ont regardé, mais aucun n'a protesté accepter Koba.

" _César, non_ !" Il a signé avec colère avant de grogner et de se retourner pour partir. César regarda partir le singe cicatrisé, un éclat dans les yeux. Mais quand il s'est retourné vers nous, l'éblouissement avait disparu.

" _Merci, César_." J'ai dit et signé.

Il a hoché la tête et a établi un contact visuel avec quelques-uns de ses singes, avant de balayer son bras d'une manière " vous pouvez y aller ". Trois à gauche, laissant César, Yeux Bleu, Rocket, un gorille et un grand orang-outan de couleur bronze dans le barrage avec nous. Je ne savais pas s'ils voulaient quelque chose de plus, alors j'ai glissé mon sac à dos au sol et je l'ai trié jusqu'à ce que je trouve ma ceinture à outils.

Je l'ai attaché autour de ma taille et j'ai tapé des mains ensemble. Je me suis tourné vers mon frère. "Commençons." Il hocha la tête et je me dirigeais vers les machines. Lorsque j'ai analysé le câblage pour voir si je pouvais mettre en place le système de communication, et que j'ai réalisé qu'il était interdit, j'ai abandonné les communications et je suis passé à un autre endroit et j'ai ouvert le panneau métallique. Je me suis mis sur le dos et j'ai glissé en dessous avec une lanterne pour la lumière.

J'y ai passé le reste de ma journée, à travailler sur le câblage et tout le reste. Après ce que je pensais n'avoir été qu'une heure ou deux, j'ai senti un coup de pouce sur ma cheville. J'ai glissé et je me suis assis pour voir Dax me regarder. Je lui ai jeté un regard interrogateur.

 _"Il est temps d'y aller pour la nuit._ " Il a signé.

J'étais sur le point de me demander pourquoi, quand j'ai regardé autour de moi et que j'ai réalisé que le soleil se coucherait bientôt, à en juger par la petite quantité de lumière qui s'infiltrait par les fenêtres. J'ai hoché la tête et ramassé mes outils avant de fermer le panneau et de laisser tomber ma ceinture à outils dans le sac à dos.

" _Quand est-il arrivé si tard ?"_ J'ai demandé, comme je l'ai fait avec mon sac.

Dax a donné un regard réfléchi. "Donnez-moi un peu de temps, je trouverai une réponse intelligente tôt ou tard." J'ai ri, et j'ai regardé où se tenait l'Orang-outan avec Yeux Bleu, et un autre chimpanzé.

"On retourne à notre camping, d'accord ?" demanda Dax derrière moi.

Yeux Bleu a hoché la tête, et ils ont ouvert la voie. Quand nous sommes descendus des billes de bois dehors, j'ai vu César et quelques autres singes qui attendaient, César à cheval. Il nous a salué d'un signe de tête et a retourné le cheval. Nous avons commencé sur le chemin du retour, une fois de plus flanqués de singes. J'ai commencé à traîner un peu derrière mon frère, épuisé.

Quand nous sommes revenus à la clairière, j'ai vu Dax debout, gelé, fixant quelque chose. J'ai gardé les yeux sur lui quand j'ai rejoint son côté, puis j'ai regardé là où ses yeux reposaient et haletaient. Le camping était en ruines. La petite tente était déchirée en lambeaux, des couvertures et des ustensiles de cuisine en étain éparpillés dans la clairière, déchirés et déchirés. J'ai couru dans les ruines de la tente et j'ai commencé à fouiller. J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais et j'ai sursauté de désespoir. Les rations alimentaires que nous avions prises étaient inutiles, piétinées et mangées. Ce qui restait était trop sale pour être mangé. J'ai retardé ma découverte à Dax quand il s'est joint à moi.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?" J'ai levé les yeux vers mon grand frère.

Son expression a été choquée. "Un ours a dû le trouver." Il n'avait pas l'air de me répondre.

"Eh bien, c'est fait maintenant. C'est tout ce qu'on avait à manger." J'ai soupiré, vaincu. _"Frère, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne peut pas revenir en arrière sans finir ce barrage, qui sait ce que Dreyfus me fera si on le fait_."

Il a pris mes épaules à la légère. "On trouvera une solution. Je m'occuperai de toi, tout ira bien." Il a échoué dans sa tentative d'être rassurant.

 _"Sans la tente, nous ne durerons pas la nuit, ne sentez-vous pas l'odeur de la pluie dans l'air ? Nous mourrons de froid au matin, ou cet ours viendra nous achever, ou un autre prédateur."_ Puis quelque chose d'autre m'est venue à l'esprit. " _Alors qu'arrivera-t-il à mère si nous sommes partis ? Elle ne peut pas s'occuper du bébé toute seule._ " Je paniquais. Si Dax et moi mourons, ma mère mourra tôt ou tard.

"Rain, calme-toi. Ne te fais pas peur." Il a essayé de m'apaiser pendant que je mâchouillais ma lèvre et regardait vers le bas les restes en lambeaux de notre abri. "Mère a Malcolm avec elle. Elle sera d'accord avec lui." Dax a encore essayé.

"Mais tu sais à quel point elle peut être têtue. Elle ne voudrait probablement pas accepter son aide. Cette femme a une tête plus dure qu'un rocher." J'ai dit, en regardant en bas.

"Ce n'est pas une idiote. Elle sait qu'elle doit rester en vie pour le bébé qui est en elle. Et nous aussi." Dax a dit. Ça m'a un peu aidé. En quelque sorte.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?"_ Je me suis laissé tomber sur mon cul, je me suis mis à genoux et je me suis mis le visage dans les bras. "On va mourir." J'ai sangloté dans mes bras.

"Rain." Je n'ai pas regardé Dax. Il s'est répété et j'ai levé les yeux pour voir César debout à côté de lui.

"Remerciez notre sauveur." Dax a dit.

J'ai tremblé ma tête sur le côté avec confusion. "César a décidé de nous laisser rester avec les singes." Dax a signé.

J'ai suffoqué et mes yeux se sont élargis alors qu'ils volaient vers les yeux verts de César. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était le regarder, la bouche béante comme un idiot. Ce singe nous connaissait à peine un jour, et pourtant il nous avait sauvés la vie à deux reprises. La confusion, le choc et l'incrédulité m'envahissent devant la gentillesse de ce singe.

"Pourquoi... ?" J'étais complètement confus. Je n'étais pas habitué à la gentillesse de quelqu'un d'extérieur à ma famille. A la colonie, je suis un rejet. Personne ne se soucie de moi, alors pourquoi cette personne qui n'est même pas humaine se soucierait de mon bien-être ?

César n'a jamais répondu à ma question.

* * *

 **A Suivre…**


	4. My Little Bird - 4

**Disclamer :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Elle appartient à **ZombieKitty217.**

 _Ceci est ma première traduction alors s'il vous plaît ne m'en voulez pas trop si des fois vous ne comprenez pas. Ainsi comme l'auteur à fait de très longs chapitres sur les suivant (environ 10000 mots ou plus) je ne sais pas quand je posterais les chapitres mais je vous promets de faire aussi vite que je peux._

* * *

 **My Little Bird - 4**

J'étais épuisé.

Ma tête est restée baissée alors que je me reposais sur mes pieds pour me maintenir debout sans l'aide de la vision. J'ai choisi mon chemin parmi les racines recouvertes de mousse et les dépressions. Le vert était ce monde. Tout ce que j'ai vu était vert et luxuriant et poussait et vivait et je reconnaissais les herbes que je vivais abondamment ici alors que les plantes du même genre étaient dans des pots d'argile luttant pour le soleil dans le petit jardin d'herbes que ma mère et moi partagions dans un pitoyable bassin rectangulaire en plastique rempli de petits pots et bols d'argile et de coupes farcis de terre sombre et cousus de graines et d'herbes et l'espoir de leur croissance.

Dax n'arrêtait pas de me donner des coups de poing et de toucher mes bras et mes épaules en essayant d'attirer mon attention, mais je ne lui ai jamais épargné plus qu'un regard. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était de m'arrêter ici, de me planter avec les herbes parmi les lits de mousse et de dormir pendant un an ou deux. Mais j'ai continué à marcher dans la lumière défaillante, suivant les bruits sourds des sabots qui marchaient sur le sol de la forêt et le coup de pied occasionnel d'un caillou pendant que les singes à cheval marchaient dessus. J'ai été forcé de lever la tête lorsque nous avons atteint une colline escarpée qu'il fallait escalader.

J'ai creusé le bout de mes doigts dans le sol mou et j'ai tiré mon petit poids vers le haut, en suivant nos sauveurs simiens. J'ai eu le souffle coupé lorsque j'ai senti une traction sur mes épaules et je me suis retourné lorsque Dax m'a retiré mon sac à dos. Il l'a mis sur sa face avant car il avait déjà son propre espace occupant l'espace de son large dos.

Je lui ai jeté un coup d'œil et lui ai tendu la main pour le récupérer. Il secoua la tête et continua à grimper. J'ai essayé de le faire glisser de son épaule, mais il m'a arrêté et m'a encore une fois secoué la tête. J'ai roulé des yeux et signé, lui demandant pourquoi il ne voulait pas me le donner.

 _"Tu vas bientôt t'endormir sur tes pieds. Laisse-moi porter le poids supplémentaire."_ Il a signé doucement.

Je soupirais, en quelque sorte ennuyé qu'il ne me laisse pas porter mon propre poids, mais je savais qu'il ne me lâcherait pas, et mon dos se relâchait sans le fardeau du sac à dos.

" _Merci_." J'ai signé. Il hocha la tête et continua à marcher.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au sommet, un chemin visible a été tracé sur le sol. Nous l'avons suivi jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions une énorme structure en bois. Je me suis arrêté sur mes traces dans l'admiration. La grande muraille me surplombait, projetant une ombre sur ma tête. Au sommet, des lances tapissaient le bord de la jante, avertissant tout ce qui est intelligent de ne pas s'approcher d'ici. J'ai été secoué de ma rêverie quand une main m'a poussé vers l'avant. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil derrière moi et j'ai vu que c'était un chimpanzé. Un chimpanzé avec une grande lance. Il n'était pas prêt à frapper, mais je l'ai tout de même vu.

Je marchais, essayant de soulever mes pieds lourds. Dax a attrapé une prise sur ma main quand nous sommes entrés dans la structure. Au-delà du mur extérieur, nous avons descendu un court passage, et j'ai regardé vers le haut quand j'ai entendu hululement, et j'ai vu d'autres chimpanzés et même ce qui ressemblait à un jeune orang-outan se déplaçant le long du bois, en regardant comment nous étions escortés au cœur de la structure massive.

Le passage s'est ouvert et la première chose que j'ai remarquée était l'énorme rocher qui a sauté comme le Grand Rocher du Roi Lion, bien que celui-ci fût plus petit, et le pigment avait été emporté par les pluies, ce qui lui a laissé une couleur argentée semblable à celle de l'os. Les singes étaient tout autour, chimpanzés, gorilles, bonobos et orangs-outans. J'ai même vu ce qui semblait être une classe d'école en session. Un grand orang-outan était entouré de jeunes, essayant de leur apprendre certains signes, mais aucun d'entre eux n'y prêtait attention. Tous les jeunes étaient retournés, nous regardant quand la fête nous a amenés, et je pouvais sentir toutes les paires d'yeux sur moi et Dax, que j'étais choqué par ma somnolence.

Nous avons été conduits vers un sentier menant à un grand arbre, poussant sur un rocher qui me rappelait une petite falaise. L'arbre était absolument massif, et devait être creux, car je pouvais voir les lumières de l'intérieur. Il y avait une spirale de billes de bois qui sortaient du sol et pénétraient dans l'arbre massif, fortement et densément entassés ensemble, menant à l'arbre. Escaliers. Nous avons été conduits à une ouverture dans l'arbre, couvert par un rideau de vigne, il faisait sombre à l'intérieur, et je ne pouvais pas voir ce qu'il y avait ici, mais alors, j'ai entendu le cliquetis des rochers et l'étincelle des étincelles. Bientôt, la grotte a été éclairée par un petit feu de joie. J'ai vu un singe se déplacer vers un autre de l'autre côté de la chambre et frapper ensemble deux pierres de silex sur une fosse pleine d'amadou, entourée de petites pierres. Le feu suivant se déclenchait dans quelques instants, et la chambre était bien éclairée.

Il était spacieux, et il y avait quelques gourdes suspendues au plafond à certains endroits, qui s'agglutinaient creux lorsqu'on les dérangeait. J'ai deviné qu'ils étaient destinés à contenir de l'eau ou quelque chose comme ça. Le sol était couvert d'épaisses plaques de mousse et, à ma grande surprise, d'autres parties du sol semblaient sablonneuses. Les murs étaient également lisses, comme s'ils avaient été lavés par la pluie, mais je n'ai pas vu comment cela a pu se produire. Il y avait aussi des objets suspendus à certains endroits du plafond. Ils ressemblaient à des plaques avec de grandes jantes vers le haut. J'ai vite découvert qu'il s'agissait de lampes lorsqu'elles ont été allumées par le singe avec les pierres à silex.

"Vous... resterez... ici. L'endroit le plus sûr." Je me suis tourné vers la voix de César.

 _"Merci. Tellement. Je ne sais pas comment je peux vous remercier pour cette gentillesse."_ J'ai signé et dit respectueusement, espérant qu'il pouvait voir à quel point je le pensais. Ce singe nous avait sauvé la vie, moi et mon frère, deux fois en deux jours. _Je n'oublierai jamais ça._ Je pensais.

Il hocha la tête et fit un geste à la mousse. "Repose-toi. Singe viendra te chercher...dans la matinée." Il a dit avant de se retourner et de partir, les deux autres singes suivant. Dax et moi sommes restés seuls avec nos pensées.

" _Est-ce un rêve ?"_ J'ai signé chez Dax, soudain je n'étais pas sûr d'être consciente.

Il semblait amusé et un peu décontenancé par ma question. " _Je ne crois pas."_ Il a signé en retour. Il s'est ensuite dirigé vers moi, a posé ses mains sur mes épaules et m'a tiré vers la mousse.

"Faites ce que César dit et dormez. Tu es épuisée, petite sœur." Il parlait en me guidant. Je l'ai laissé m'allonger et je l'ai regardé s'allonger à quelques centimètres de moi sur la mousse, car elle était assez grande pour en supporter deux, le dos tourné vers moi.

"Bonne nuit." Il a dit, ne pas se retourner pour me regarder. Je me suis donc penché et lui ai donné une petite pression sur l'épaule et une tape avant de se retourner et de regarder dans le feu qui brûlait à environ trois ou quatre pieds de moi. C'est la chaleur qui rayonne sur moi comme une couverture, et j'imaginais des ballerines de feu et des acrobates de trapèze volant et dansant dans les flammes soyeuses. Je me suis endormie alors que la petite ballerine tournait en rond et m'a soufflé un baiser chaud à la fin de sa pirouette.

 **\- Le jour suivant -**

J'ai soufflé une bouffée d'air par le nez comme quelque chose de doux brossé contre la pointe chatouilleuse. Il m'a ensuite brossé les joues, mais il était chaud et m'a en quelque sorte enveloppé le visage, et je me sentais penché dans le toucher. J'ai refusé d'ouvrir les yeux et de ruiner ce beau rêve, mais mes yeux de rêve étaient fermés aussi, et je ne pouvais pas voir qui me touchait.

"Rain."

La voix de Dax sonnait juste au-dessus de ma tête. J'ai gardé les yeux fermés, ne trouvant pas la motivation de les ouvrir. La main est revenue sur mon épaule et m'a secoué légèrement. J'ai laissé échapper un gémissement d'irritation que je savais que Dax n'entendrait pas. Il m'a encore secoué l'épaule.

"Réveille-toi, ma sœur." Il a dit.

J'ai légèrement ouvert les yeux et je l'ai regardé. Il m'a fait un sourire rapide avant qu'il ne disparaisse. "Tu dois te lever." Il a dit que le petit accent sourd qu'il avait acquis depuis l'explosion qui a pris son ouïe a enduit ses mots. L'accent s'est allumé et éteint.

" _Pourquoi... ?"_ J'ai signé.

Il a déplacé son corps sur le côté, et j'ai été laissé à regarder l'entrée de notre grotte d'arbres. Il y avait Yeux Bleu, et Rocket, un grand orang-outan avec un visage plat pouvait être vu derrière les deux. J'ai immédiatement ouvert les yeux et je me suis assis.

"C'est déjà le matin ?" J'ai demandé, ne parlant à personne en particulier.

 _"Vous mangerez, puis nous vous emmènerons au barrage._ " Yeux bleu signés.

J'ai hoché la tête. " _Merci, Yeux Bleu_." J'ai signé en retour.

Nous avons eu un contact visuel et j'ai remarqué qu'il était plutôt beau. Pour un singe. Son iris bleu ciel m'a percé les yeux et j'étais certain que le jeune singe pouvait voir dans mon âme. Il avait un visage plutôt humanoïde, à mon avis, et me rappelait un peu comme les chimpanzés dessinés dans un livre pour enfants. Son expression était un masque de prudence, mais dans ces yeux je pouvais voir quelque chose d'autre que je ne pouvais pas nommer. Il hocha la tête et se retourna pour partir, les plants de vigne se remettant en place. Je pouvais voir son ombre sur les plantes et je savais qu'il nous attendait dehors. Je suis rapidement passé de mon jean raide et sale à une paire de shorts, c'est la première chose que j'ai attrapée. Je savais que ce n'était probablement pas le meilleur choix, mais le temps ici pouvait passer d'une pluie battante à un soleil chaud, et pour l'instant, le temps avait pris le dessus. Mais pour être sûr, j'ai mis ma veste sur une chemise à manches longues fraîchement changée.

J'ai mis mes chaussures et j'ai regardé vers Dax. Il avait une expression étrange et des joues roses alors qu'il laissait ses propres chaussures. Quand il s'est levé et m'a vu me regarder fixement, il a soufflé. "Vous auriez pu me prévenir avant de te déshabiller." Il a croisé les bras, agacé. J'ai étouffé de rire. Le pauvre garçon a dû être sidéré ! Je n'étais pas si dérangé par cela, parce que je savais qu'il s'était détourné avant que je puisse me débarrasser de ma chemise, donc je n'avais pas vraiment de problème avec le fait que Dax voit un peu plus de mes jambes que d'habitude. C'était mon frère après tout, mon frère gay. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?

Dax m'a demandé si j'étais prête, et quand j'ai hoché la tête, il a ouvert le rideau de plantes pour moi et je suis sorti, sous le soleil. Les têtes se sont tournées dans ma direction, et j'ai immédiatement gelé, fixant la mer de corps à fourrure sombre. Mes pieds étaient comme de la pierre, et je sentais un fard à joues. Après ce qui semblait être des années, la plupart des regards se sont déplacés ailleurs, et j'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement. Après un grognement de Rocket, je me suis retourné et je l'ai suivi, lui et Yeux Bleu, jusqu'à un endroit à ma droite, plus loin dans le camp. J'ai trouvé de nombreux singes se rassemblant près d'ici, et devant moi j'ai vu de la viande rôtir sur des crachats au-dessus de feux crépitants, et sur une longue dalle de pierre que j'ai conclu que si c'était une table, il y aurait une vingtaine de personnes, la nourriture étant disposée.

Il y avait des fruits et des légumes, des noix et des baies. J'ai repéré quelques plantes dont j'étais certaine qu'elles ne poussaient pas dans les forêts de feuillus. Mais cela n'a pas retenu mon attention longtemps, ce qui a été ma conscience de tous les yeux sur moi à nouveau, et j'ai senti que les nerfs provoquent l'éruption de papillons dans un essaim de couleurs timides dans mon estomac. Yeux Bleu et Rocket n'ont pas prêté attention aux autres singes alors qu'ils nous conduisent vers l'endroit où César était assis devant une fosse de feu près d'un surplomb rocheux avec un autre chimpanzé.

Ce nouveau singe était une femelle. La première chose que j'ai remarquée chez elle, c'est sa beauté. Son visage brillait de santé, ses traits étaient doux et délicats et s'adaptaient bien à son visage, un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. Sa fourrure était une nuance de noir qui avait presque l'air bleu. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert pâle et quand elle s'est tournée vers notre approche, son sourire est resté.

En approchant, je me suis rendu compte que les deux n'étaient pas seuls, un petit singe était assis entre les deux. Il semblait très fasciné par son pied en ce moment, et j'ai senti un petit sourire me traverser le visage à la vue de cet enfant. Yeux Bleu s'est assis sur la bûche à côté de César, hochant la tête à la femelle, et regardant Dax et moi vers le haut. Yeux bleu s'est levés et sont descendus jusqu'à la dalle de roche et j'ai tourné mon attention vers César, qui regardait le reste des singes avec un peu d'éblouissement.

Quand j'ai jeté un coup d'œil pour voir, j'ai remarqué que leurs regards étaient n'importe où sauf moi, et cela m'a fait me sentir mieux. J'ai levé les yeux quand j'ai senti une petite caresse sur mon bras, et j'ai vu le singe femelle me regarder gentiment.

" _Bonjour_." Elle a signé.

J'ai souri à sa gentillesse. " _Bonjour_." Je suis revenu poliment.

 _"Bien dormi ?"_

 _"Oui, merci."_ J'ai signé et j'ai vu Dax hocher la tête dans le coin de l'œil.

 _"Quel est ton nom, mon enfant_ ?" Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux.

 _"Rain. C'est mon grand frère, Dax_." Je l'ai présenté, même si j'avais l'impression qu'elle le savait déjà.

Elle a hoché la tête. _"Je suis Cornelia_."

 _"Enchanté de vous rencontrer_." J'ai signé.

" _Toi aussi."_ Elle est revenue. Après son dernier mouvement de la main, Yeux Bleu est revenu avec deux morceaux d'écorce courbée dans les mains. Quand j'ai jeté un coup d'œil en bas, j'ai vu que c'était une assiette de nourriture.

"Merci." J'ai dit tranquillement à Yeux Bleu pendant que je regardais Dax signer mes mots au singe. Il a hoché la tête avec un grognement et est retourné à la dalle, pour obtenir la sienne, je suppose.

J'ai pris une mûre et je l'ai apportée à mes lèvres, heureux de goûter la gâterie que je n'avais pas eue depuis des années. Ma mère et moi ne pouvions pas planter des arbustes à baies, et cela faisait presque dix ans que je n'en avais pas mangé un. Je me suis rapidement rappelé pourquoi les mûres étaient ma deuxième baie préférée, à côté des fraises.

Quand j'ai fini la majeure partie de mon assiette, j'ai senti quelque chose d'étrange sur ma jambe. Avant de pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil vers le bas, il avait disparu et sur mon bras. J'ai tourné la tête pour voir le bébé chimpanzé qui jouait avec son pied sur le sol était maintenant sur la bûche, en tenant mon bras dans ses petites mains. Il m'a regardé avec incertitude. J'ai établi un contact visuel avec ses yeux bleu clair qui me rappelait le fils de César.

Le bébé a vite surmonté son hésitation et s'est déplacé sur mes genoux, et j'ai rapidement déplacé la plaque sur la bûche à côté de moi lorsqu'il a fait son changement d'emplacement. J'ai gardé mes mains loin de lui, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Le petit singe a regardé ma poitrine, et j'ai attendu de voir ce qui allait se passer. La petite chose s'est étendue et m'a touché le sein droit, et a grincé. J'ai gloussé, en supposant qu'il ne s'attendait pas à la différence avec les seins de singes. Il s'en est vite remis et m'a encore frappé, et j'espérais qu'il n'en ferait pas un jeu, sachant que la chair deviendrait bientôt tendre.

Heureusement, il n'a pas été intéressé par mes seins très longtemps, et il me regardait à nouveau. Il m'a ensuite tendu la main et a placé sa paume sur mon nez. J'ai décidé de faire plaisir au petit enfant et j'ai gonflé mes joues avec de l'air. Il a poussé un petit grincement de joie et a retiré sa main de mon nez et a posé les deux mains sur mes joues. Ils ont failli sous son toucher et le petit singe s'est mis à rire joyeusement et a ramené sa paume à mon nez. J'ai encore une fois gonflé mes joues avec de l'air et quand il a posé ses mains sur mes joues, je n'ai pas laissé l'air s'échapper.

Il a fait un bruit confus et a enlevé ses mains de mon visage, et j'ai laissé l'air me quitter. Le jeune enfant a remis sa main sur mon nez, et j'ai laissé mes joues gonfler à nouveau. Nous avons joué à ce jeu pendant un court moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de grimper et d'enfoncer son visage dans mes cheveux. J'ai souri affectueusement à la chose mignonne.

 _"Il aime ton odeur_." Cornelia m'a signé avec un sourire.

J'ai souri joyeusement. " _Il est si mignon. Quel est son nom_ ?" J'ai signé en retour.

"Haze." César a parlé. "Mon deuxième fils." Il avait un ton fier pour lui.

J'ai souri. "Félicitations." (AN : L'auteur a décidé d'accélérer sa naissance parce que qu'elle avait hâte de l'y amener) César hocha la tête avec un sourire affectueux à son enfant.

Dax a tapoté mon genou et je me suis tourné vers lui, il a donné une expression confuse, et j'ai réalisé qu'il avait manqué cette partie de la conversation. J'ai rapidement signé ce qui avait été dit et il a hoché la tête, signant ses propres félicitations à César. Je me suis tourné vers le jeune Haze, et il avait une mèche de mes cheveux bruns riches et colorés dans ses doigts, jouant avec.

Yeux Bleu a attiré mon attention. _"Prêt à partir maintenant_ ?" Il a signé, pointant ensuite en direction du barrage. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Dax et il a acquiescé, alors nous avons dit au revoir à Cornelia et Haze et nous avons suivi César, Yeux Bleu et deux autres chimpanzés que je ne connaissais pas au barrage (en faisant un arrêt à la grotte de l'arbre pour récupérer mes outils) Quand nous sommes entrés dans le barrage, je me suis mis au travail rapidement.

Je trouvais mon travail chancelant de temps en temps lorsque mes pensées me ramenaient au clan de César. J'ai été vraiment étonné par tout ce qui s'y passait. Les sessions scolaires, la façon dont les singes vivaient ensemble. Je me souviens d'avoir vu deux jeunes femmes rire l'une avec l'autre en sortant et sourire. Cela m'avait rappelé mon amitié avec ma mère.

Quand j'ai senti Dax pousser ma cheville avec son pied, j'étais dans deux mondes. J'ai glissé de dessous l'endroit où je travaillais, et je l'ai regardé dans la confusion. Il y avait encore de la bonne lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les hautes fenêtres, il restait encore une demi-heure au moins pour travailler.

" _Il est temps d'y aller_." Il a signé.

"Si tôt ?" J'ai demandé, debout.

" _Ils aimeraient être de retour pour le dîner._ " Il a signé.

J'ai hoché la tête et emballé mes affaires dans ma ceinture à outils. J'ai laissé Dax me conduire jusqu'à l'endroit où César et Yeux Bleu attendaient. J'ai vu d'autres singes plus loin, et j'ai supposé qu'on les suivrait jusqu'au clan.

"On y va maintenant." César a dit. Je n'ai pas interprété pour Dax, sachant qu'il avait compris l'essentiel, et j'ai hoché la tête à César. Ils ont mené le chemin à travers la forêt, Dax et moi, tout près derrière. Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux et regardèrent le chemin sur lequel nous marchions. Tout le monde se taisait en regardant l'écorce brune et le sentier du sol, les bruits de la forêt cessant, comme si les arbres écoutaient. J'ai entendu ce qu'ils ont entendu, marmonnant et grommelant venant du sentier. Humain.

 _"Quelqu'un arrive_." J'ai signé pour Dax avant de me tourner vers les deux escortes de singes. " _Je pense vraiment que tu devrais aller dans les arbres. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment_." Je sentais mon ventre se tordre à l'intérieur de moi alors que je revenais sur le chemin. Je n'ai rien entendu derrière moi, sauf un ou deux grognements au-dessus de moi, et j'ai remercié en silence que les singes avaient tenu compte de mon avertissement.

Quand je me suis retourné, j'ai vu une silhouette qui se déplaçait lentement vers nous, portant un sac à dos. Quand la silhouette s'est rapprochée, j'ai su qui c'était, et j'ai senti la peur râteler ses griffes sur mon corps. J'ai reconnu le garçon plus âgé comme Drake Nevis. Une brute qui aimait s'en prendre à moi. Il a levé les yeux et s'est arrêté quand il m'a vu.

"Toi." Il n'avait pas l'air heureux. Pas du tout.

J'ai fait un pas en avant. "Pourquoi es-tu ici ?"

Il a souri. "J'ai un message pour vous." Mon estomac est tombé pour une raison quelconque. Je ne voulais pas du tout entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Quelque chose criait dans ma tête pour me couvrir les oreilles et m'accroupir sur le sol et me faire petite. Mais j'ai avalé et j'ai encore une fois haussé la voix.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Lana Harley est morte."

Mon monde entier a gelé sur place. Le visage stupide de Drake se tenait immobile avec ce ricanement sur son visage. Il a eu le culot de sourire pendant qu'il m'apportait cette nouvelle qui devait être un mensonge. Je pense que mon cerveau secouait la tête dans le déni, parce que je savais que ma tête restait raide et toujours sur mon cou. Il ment. Il ment. Il doit mentir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?" La voix de Dax a dit derrière mon oreille, désespérément. "Rain, j'ai mal lu sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?" Il n'a pas mal lu Drake Nevis.

Je me sentais me tourner vers Dax. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler mes mains. C'était comme si je regardais mon corps de l'extérieur, mais en même temps, je savais que j'étais dans mon corps parce que je pouvais sentir cette douleur brûlante, fumante, brûlante, flamboyante et brisante dans ma poitrine.

 _"Il a dit..."_ Je pouvais à peine contrôler mes mains alors que j'essayais de contrôler suffisamment mes émotions pour transmettre cette terrible révélation à mon frère pauvre, fort et sourd. " _Mère est..._ " Je ne peux pas le faire. " _Morte._ " Je l'ai fait.

Mon cœur a sangloté.

"Non." chuchota Dax. Il s'est balancé sur ses pieds et j'ai essayé dans la veine de tendre la main pour stabiliser mon frère à travers la piqûre dans mes yeux brûlants. "Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non." Il est tombé à son front a poussé son front dans ses genoux et a enterré ses doigts dans les cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête. Je savais que sa colonne vertébrale devait lui crier dessus alors que ses épaules tremblaient de chagrin et de déni.

"Oh, tu te lèverais ? Tout le monde a perdu quelqu'un, maintenant lève-toi et endurcis-toi, pédé." dit Drake, sa voix n'avait rien d'autre que de l'ennui.

"Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !" J'ai craqué, au-delà de la colère que cet homme a eu le culot d'insulter mon frère comme ça. Je voulais pleurer de frustration quand je n'arrivais pas à me libérer de cette colère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" Drake a grogné contre moi, fermant rapidement l'espace entre nous jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un pied entre nous. J'espérais à Dieu que je ne tremblais pas autant que mon cœur.

"Ne l'appelle pas comme ça." J'ai répété, déterminé à défendre mon frère vulnérable malgré ma peur.

Il a saisi mon poignet et l'a tordu anormalement, m'a mis à genoux avec un cri de douleur. "Tu ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, rat de rue !" Il a crié.

Traversez-moi jusqu'au sol, mon poignet brûlant. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me remettre parce qu'il m'avait tout de suite donné un coup de pied dans le ventre. J'ai suffoqué quand l'air m'a quitté et je me suis rapidement mis en position fœtale, les bras au-dessus de la tête. J'ai gémi lorsque sa chaussure est entrée en collision avec mon tibia, un bleu qui commence à fleurir. Les coups de pied après coup de pied m'ont attaqué jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il s'est arrêté, pour que Drake me traîne jusqu'à mes genoux par les cheveux. J'ai poussé un grincement et j'ai pleuré à cause de la douleur dans mon cuir chevelu.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il dit, rat de rue ? Dis-le-moi !" Il a tonnerre. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir Dax avec la tête encore inclinée, mais ses mains ont été levées et ont signé vers l'endroit où Drake se tenait autrefois. J'ai rapidement essayé de suivre les mouvements de Dax et de les traduire en paroles pour ce tyran au-dessus de moi.

 _"...dégoûtant. Tu as le culot de venir ici où tu n'es pas désiré et de me mentir ? Sale porc ! Elle n'est pas morte. Quand je rentre à la maison, mère et Rain seront assis sur le sol en tressant des perles dans les cheveux de l'autre comme toujours. T'es un sale menteur, sale lâche. Menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur..."_ Je me suis arrêté et j'ai grillé mon cou douloureusement pour regarder Drake. "S'il vous plaît...Je ne peux pas en dire plus."

Enragé, Drake m'a traversé jusqu'au sol et a piétiné vers Dax. J'ai trébuché sur mes pieds et j'ai saisi son poing levé dans mes mains, essayant de l'éloigner de mon frère apparemment désespéré. "Ne lui faites pas de mal !" J'ai crié.

Drake m'a jeté avec une forte secousse et je suis retombé par terre. Il m'a encore tiré par les cheveux et m'a giflé fort. J'ai poussé un autre cri de douleur et de terreur alors que sa main était reliée à ma joue avec une fissure piquante. Ma tête s'est secouée sur le côté et je l'ai rapidement regardé en arrière, effrayé de ce qu'il choisirait de faire ensuite. Après deux secondes de contact visuel, il semblait de plus en plus en colère et m'a jeté dans le sol.

"Ne me regarde pas, Freak Eyes !" Il a crié. J'ai vite craqué mon visage vers le sol, en écoutant son approche. Il a encore enfoncé son pied dans mon ventre et j'ai toussé. J'ai risqué un coup d'œil et j'ai vu qu'il s'était éloigné de quelques pas.

"C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Dépêchez-vous avec ce barrage." Son ton était complètement différent maintenant, comme s'il m'avait simplement tapoté l'épaule au lieu de me battre.

Je me suis permis de m'asseoir un peu et d'appeler faiblement après lui. "Nous serons de retour dans quelques jours."

Il s'est arrêté, et mon estomac est tombé. "Tu vois, tu ne reviendras pas dans quelques jours." Il s'est retourné mais est resté en place.

"De quoi parlez-vous ?" J'ai dit, une toux suivant mes paroles.

"Puisque le pédé a plus de 18 ans, il peut faire ce qu'il veut. Mais vous, d'un autre côté, vous êtes encore mineur. Sans parent ou tuteur légal, tu nous appartiens à tous maintenant. Et devinez quoi ? On ne veut pas de toi." Il a grogné la dernière partie.

"Quand tu auras fini dans ce désert, va nous faire une faveur et saute d'une falaise." Il grogna, se retourna et s'éloigna. J'ai sangloté, et regardé vers le bas et mes mains, j'ai jonché de terre. Le son d'un reniflement a trouvé mes oreilles et je me suis tourné pour voir Dax assis sur ses fesses avec son visage enterré dans mes jambes dressées. Je me suis levé, toujours aussi endolori, et je me suis laissé tomber à côté de mon frère. Je me suis faufilé dans son étreinte et tout à la fois, nous nous sommes serrés l'un contre l'autre.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis vraiment permis d'enregistrer le fait. Ma mère est morte, et je n'ai pas de maison.

* * *

 **A Suivre…**


	5. My Little Bird - 5

**Disclamer :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Elle appartient à **ZombieKitty217.**

 _Ceci est ma première traduction alors s'il vous plaît ne m'en voulez pas trop si des fois vous ne comprenez pas. Ainsi comme l'auteur à fait de très longs chapitres sur les suivant (environ 10000 mots ou plus) je ne sais pas quand je posterais les chapitres mais je vous promets de faire aussi vite que je peux._

* * *

 **My Little Bird - 5**

J'ai pleuré silencieusement sur mon frère, qui a essayé encore plus fort que moi de se taire. J'ai poussé mon visage dans son corps et je voulais désespérément sentir ma mère nous embrasser, nous envelopper dans son parfum merveilleux de lavande et nous dire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais ma mère ne pouvait pas faire ça. Plus maintenant. Mon cœur se crispa douloureusement une fois de plus à cette pensée.

Une main m'a touché l'épaule et j'ai grincé et tremblé de peur, me recroquevillant sur mon frère avant de pouvoir constater que c'était un toucher léger et réconfortant et non une douleur. Après quelques instants, le toucher revint, léger comme une plume. Cela semblait calmer mon agitation intérieure, comme la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers une tempête de mer en colère après que les vagues eurent terminé leur crise de colère. Je me suis penché dans le toucher, et il a semblé geler pendant un moment avant qu'il ne commence à frotter de petits cercles dans mon dos et mes épaules.

J'ai réussi à me calmer un peu, assez pour retenir les larmes qu'il me restait à l'intérieur, les gardant pour plus tard quand j'en aurais besoin. Mes épaules ont cessé de trembler après quelques minutes de plus, et quand je ne pouvais plus respirer, et que mon visage était chaud, je me suis tortillé la tête hors de la prise de Dax, et il a déplacé son bras qui tenait mon cou sur mon dos. J'ai essuyé mes larmes de mon visage et j'ai fait un peu de bruit quand j'ai senti un contact sur mon poignet.

Yeux Bleu était à mes côtés, c'était lui qui m'avait touché. Son regard était fixé sur mon poignet, et ses doigts s'effleuraient sur la chair meurtrie de l'endroit où Drake m'avait saisi. C'était de la chaleur rayonnante et ça me faisait mal au cœur, j'ai senti une seule larme glisser le long de ma joue. Mes yeux ont été attirés par les yeux du jeune singe, et j'ai eu un autre moment de contact visuel intense, silencieux, pas désagréable avec lui.

 _"Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?"_ Il a signé, sa confusion est parfaitement claire. Je pouvais aussi voir quelques autres émotions nager dans ses yeux océaniques, je pouvais identifier l'inquiétude et le dégoût parmi eux.

Je soupirai vainement et secouai la tête. "J'aimerais le savoir."

Dax leva la tête et gela. J'ai attiré son regard et son regard était sur ma joue, les sourcils sillonnés. Il m'a tendu la main et m'a touché le visage, et ma joue m'a piqué, ce qui m'a fait tressaillir.

"Il t'a fait mal ?" chuchota Dax.

J'ai détourné le regard. "Rain." Il a dit.

 _"Ce n'est rien."_ J'ai dit et signé.

Dax n'a jamais répondu. Il s'est simplement démêlé de moi et s'est levé. Je suis resté assise par terre à le regarder marcher sur le sentier. Quand j'ai réalisé ce que mon frère avait l'intention de faire, j'ai sursauté et je me suis levé en essayant d'ignorer la boiterie que j'avais. Je me tenais devant le mâle beaucoup plus grand et j'ai commencé à lui parler et à signer.

 _"Dax, non. S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça."_

"Dégage de mon chemin, Rain." Il a essayé de me contourner, mais je l'ai encore bloqué.

 _"Le mal est fait, mon frère. La vengeance ne me fera pas guérir plus vite. Laisse tomber, s'il te plaît."_ J'ai supplié.

Il m'a regardé fixement, et j'ai rencontré son regard chocolaté suppliant. Il soupira et courut dans ses cheveux en se détournant. Quand il s'est retourné, il s'est éloigné d'un pas et m'a étudié. J'ai pris le temps de le faire moi-même, et j'évalue mes blessures. Des ecchymoses pointillent sur mes jambes, et je regrette d'avoir choisi de porter un short aujourd'hui. Ma joue m'a piqué et quand j'y ai mis un doigt, du sang est resté sur mon doigt. Drake devait porter une bague. Ma tête était chaude et palpitante, un mal de tête qui commençait à fleurir là où il m'avait tiré les cheveux.

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Tu sais que tu aurais pu attirer mon attention à tout moment. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?" J'ai flanché devant la douleur de la voix de Dax.

J'ai regardé mes orteils, ne répondant pas. Il s'est approché de moi et a posé ses mains sur les espaces entre mon cou et mes épaules. Je refusais toujours de rencontrer son regard. "Tu dois arrêter ça. N'essayez pas de me protéger. C'est mon travail de vous protégé. Et j'ai échoué." Il m'a tiré sur sa poitrine. "Je suis désolée, petite sœur."

Les larmes ont menacé de couler à nouveau, mais je les ai renvoyées en clignant des yeux, les repoussant un peu pour regarder le visage de mes grands frères. Il avait aussi les larmes aux yeux. Il savait que, peu importe le nombre de fois où il m'a dit d'arrêter, je ne le ferais jamais. J'ai décidé de m'éloigner du sujet.

 _"Il a dit autre chose."_ J'ai signé, essayant de retrouver mes émotions. Je suis sorti de l'étreinte de mes frères et j'ai regardé ses mains pendant qu'elles pendaient à ses côtés. " _Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière."_

Silence. Et puis : "Que voulez-vous dire par "je ne peux pas revenir en arrière" ?"

J'ai revu les yeux de Dax et j'ai signé. _"Plus de maison."_

"C'est des conneries ! Qui sont-ils pour te traiter comme ça ? Depuis que le virus a éclaté, tu as été traité pire que de la terre, et j'en ai marre ! Tu ne le mérites pas, putain ! Vous ne devriez pas avoir peur de votre propre espèce. N'essayez pas de le nier ! Je sais à quel point tu es terrifié dans cette ville !" Il m'a montré du doigt quand j'ai essayé de protester. "Tu es une gentille fille et tu as trop souffert trop tôt." Il a râlé. Il était furieux et faisait les cent pas dans le sol.

 _"Chut ! Tu parles trop fort !_ " Je lui ai sifflé dessus.

"Je m'en fiche ! Je suis tellement frustrée ! Je n'entends pas ma propre voix et ça me rend dingue !" Il a grogné.

" _Dax, calme-toi."_ Je me battais pour empêcher les larmes de couler quand j'ai signé.

Il grogna de nouveau et frappa un tronc d'arbre. L'écorce s'est fendue et s'est envolée dans un nuage de poussière et d'éclats de bois dans le sillage de Dax. Travailler dans les maisons et les champs avait rendu son corps dur et fort, mais son esprit n'était pas aussi fort que je l'avais cru. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Il devenait trop bruyant et destructeur. J'ai boité jusqu'à lui et j'ai jeté mes bras autour de Dax. Il s'est débattu dans ma prise pendant quelques secondes avant de tomber complètement mou, les bras à ses côtés. Il a respiré lentement et profondément et m'a enveloppé de ses bras. Nous sommes restés là une minute environ, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne et prenne un peu de recul en soupirant.

"Vous avez raison. La vengeance ne fera de bien à personne, ni la colère comme celle d'un gros bébé." Dax a admis, il s'est calmé. "Je suis désolé si j'ai été trop bruyant. J'aimerais pouvoir t'éloigner de toute leur haine. Je suis désolé, je suis toujours en train de t'engueuler pour ton escalade... Je t'aime, Kitten. Et nous sommes tout ce qu'il nous reste maintenant." Il m'a mis le visage dans ses grandes mains.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit partie." Je murmurai en tenant les poignets de Dax dans mes doigts. Il m'a embrassé le front, et je me suis retournée quand j'ai entendu une gorge s'éclaircir. César et Yeux Bleu se tenaient à distance, nous regardant. Il faisait plus sombre maintenant, le dîner avait sans doute déjà commencé. La prudence était dans leurs deux yeux, et j'ai deviné que c'était à cause de l'explosion de Dax.

J'ai soupiré _. "Désolé que tu aies dû voir ça..."_

"Viens. Dangereux la nuit." César a signé, même si c'était de plus en plus difficile à voir. Le roi singe s'est retourné et a recommencé à marcher sur le chemin, vers le village, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'étais gelé en place par le regard glacial de Yeux Bleu. C'était comme s'il avait enfermé mes pieds dans des blocs d'acier, me rendant incapable de bouger quand il tenait mon regard. Mais il se retourna lentement et suivit son père et je fus libéré de l'étrange enchantement.

J'ai serré la main de Dax dans la mienne pendant que nous suivions les singes, ayant besoin du contact avec mon frère pour m'empêcher de tomber en morceaux. Je sentais le village avant de le voir, l'odeur du feu et de la cuisson de la viande pesait lourd dans l'air, l'odeur faisant gronder mon estomac de faim. J'ai vu Yeux Bleu jeter un regard en arrière sur le son, mais j'ai refusé de rencontrer son regard alors que mes joues se réchauffaient d'embarras.

Les foyers étaient vivants avec l'élément chaud, et de nombreux singes étaient assis autour de feux de joie sur des bûches et des rochers. Encore une fois, j'ai été soumis à de nombreux regards, mais j'ai entendu un grognement de César et, d'un simple geste du bras, ils se sont tournés vers leurs propres affaires, sans rien voir d'autre. Nous avons été conduits au creux de l'arbre où nous avons passé la nuit, et Yeux Bleu s'est mis à allumer le premier feu pour nous. Il utilisa le feu de la première pour allumer la deuxième fosse et les lampes suspendues.

Mon regard est resté par terre pendant que la grotte s'illuminait d'une lueur orange scintillante. J'ai commencé un peu quand j'ai senti une grande main sur mon épaule, et j'ai levé les yeux pour rencontrer l'homonyme de Yeux Bleu. Ses yeux étaient pleins de sympathie lorsqu'il passait lentement. Quand il est passé à travers le rideau de vignes, mon regard a glissé vers le sol.

On nous a laissés seuls et je me suis finalement laissé tomber. J'entendis Dax claquer légèrement sa langue avec tristesse et je m'accroupis et me tins les épaules tandis que les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de mes joues, le sel infusé en eux brûlant à la coupure sur mon visage. Mes paumes ont été poussées dans le sol moussu quand j'ai baissé la tête. Il y avait une fissure à l'intérieur de mon cœur de verre, et je craignais qu'il ne brille et ne scintille jusqu'au sol en un milliard de morceaux scintillants.

Pas de maison où retourner, pas de mère pour me serrer dans ses bras, pas de frère ou de sœur pour passer du temps avec moi, Dax était ma seule forteresse maintenant. Tout a changé dans ma vie et je n'ai jamais pu la remettre telle qu'elle était auparavant. Je détestais pleurer. Je détestais la douleur dans ma poitrine. J'ai vu une ombre tomber sur le rideau de vigne avant qu'il ne se sépare lentement pour révéler un groupe de chimpanzés femelles et quelques bonobos.

Ils portaient d'étranges masques colorés sur la bouche et des colliers d'os autour du cou. Dax a déménagé pour eux, ce qui m'a surpris, il n'avait pas confiance facilement. L'une d'elles portait un masque bleu-blanc, et elle a donné quelques coups de pieds légers. Nos yeux se sont croisés, et je savais qu'elle était responsable ici.

 _"Blessé. Je suis là pour aider."_ Elle a signé.

J'ai hésité avant de hocher la tête. Elle a déplacé l'avant-propos et a invité quelques femelles à le faire, et j'ai remarqué qu'elles portaient des bols de pierre et de bois avec elles. Elle m'a fait signe d'écarter les jambes devant moi et j'ai retiré ma veste pour qu'elle puisse m'examiner. Les autres femmes m'entouraient, me poussant, cherchant des blessures invisibles. J'ai essayé de ne pas tressaillir alors qu'ils se promenaient les yeux sur moi, je savais qu'ils essayaient juste de m'aider.

 _" Je suis Aria "_ La responsable a signé avant d'attraper une boule de plante enroulée qui me faisait penser à de la mousse, et l'a plongé dans un bol qu'un bonobo lui a tendu. Quand elle l'a sorti du bol, j'ai vu de l'eau s'égoutter, la boule ayant doublé de volume.

 _"Je suis Rain."_ J'ai répondu.

Aria hocha la tête sur le côté, et tamponna la coupure sur ma joue avec la plante trempée et douce. Ça m'a piqué et j'ai aspiré un souffle à la douleur. Mais elle s'est rapidement évanouie dans un battement de cœur ennuyeux, et même alors, elle s'est rapidement évanouie.

J'ai regardé pendant que d'autres écrasaient les herbes, le contenu des autres bols, et j'ai reconnu l'odeur de quelques-uns. Quand j'ai demandé si j'avais raison sur ce qu'ils étaient, Aria a hoché la tête avec une agréable surprise et a acquiescé à mes suppositions. J'ai vu un bonobo avec un masque orange commencer à signer.

" _Vous connaissez les herbes médicinales ?"_ Elle semblait jeune, avec son pelage brillant et ses yeux jeunes et toujours verts.

 _"Pas autant que je le voudrais, mais oui."_ J'ai répondu, et mes yeux ont brûlé un peu quand j'ai commencé à penser à la raison pour laquelle. Ma mère avait été médecin, et une sacrément bonne aussi. Elle était importante, Dreyfus écoutait souvent ses idées et ses opinions.

 _"Pourquoi pleurer ?"_ demanda le jeune bonobo, avant d'être légèrement menotté à l'oreille. J'ai poussé un sanglot court et doux et j'ai regardé en bas. Par le coin de l'œil, j'ai vu Dax signer : " _Pardonne-lui. Nous venons de perdre notre mère. Notre mère était médecin_." Et j'ai fermé les yeux.

 _"Désolé, je suis désolé."_ J'ai signé encore et encore, essayant désespérément de contrôler mes larmes. J'ai senti une main toucher la mienne, mettant fin à mes excuses silencieuses. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais désolé. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir Aria me regarder avec sympathie.

 _"Ne t'excuse pas pour ton chagrin."_ Elle a signé. " _Ça montre à quel point tu l'aimais. Vous deux."_ Je me suis tourné vers Dax quand elle m'a dit cela, et je l'ai vu rapidement baisser la tête honteusement.

J'ai tendu la main sur son épaule et il a levé les yeux vers le haut avec des yeux injectés de sang. Il m'a laissé respirer et a pris ma main dans la sienne, la serrant contre lui. Aria a pris une boule de cataplasme d'herbes et l'a étalée sur ma coupure. J'ai grimacé, sifflant légèrement à la piqûre, mais je ne me suis pas éloigné. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers le bas et j'ai vu les autres commencer à étaler des pâtes d'herbes similaires sur mes jambes meurtries, le toucher frais apaisant la peau chaude.

Cela m'a aidé à me calmer, car leurs doigts experts ont frotté le jus de guérison sur ma peau.

"Merci beaucoup." J'ai dit à voix haute qu'Aria et le reste des singes trempaient leurs doigts dans le bol d'eau, lavant les plantes de leurs mains. Aria hocha la tête et fit un grognement léger. Ils ont classé la pièce, certains m'ont hoché la tête, d'autres m'ont complètement ignoré. J'ai été un peu surpris quand le jeune bonobo au masque orange s'est arrêté à côté de moi.

 _"Désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer."_ Elle a signé, semblant vraiment coupable.

J'ai secoué la tête. " _Tu n'as rien fait de mal. J'ai juste..."_ J'ai laissé tomber mes mains pendant un moment avant d'en prendre une. " _Elle me manque."_ J'ai fini ma phrase.

Elle hocha la tête. " _Ma mère est morte aussi. Sa mère manque à Deja aussi_."

"Tu t'appelles Deja ?" J'ai demandé. Le bonobo hocha la tête. "C'est un joli nom." Je lui ai souri. J'aimais bien cette femme. Un bruit sourd retentit à l'extérieur du rideau de vigne.

 _"Je vous remercie. Je dois y aller, le mentor m'appelle."_ Elle a hoché la tête en signe d'adieu et s'est dépêchée de partir. Je lui ai souri quelques instants, puis mon sourire a baissé, et la tristesse est revenue. J'ai regardé Dax, et il a poussé un soupir et un sourire.

 _"Qu'est-ce que je fais, mon frère ?"_ J'ai signé, heureux de la chaleur du feu.

 _"Repose-toi."_ Il a signé.

 _"Je ne pense pas pouvoir dormir."_ J'ai répondu honnêtement.

 _"Essayez."_ Il m'a demandé, et avant que je puisse entrer, j'ai entendu un autre hululement à l'extérieur du rideau qui nous séparait du clan des singes à l'extérieur.

"Il y a quelqu'un dehors ?" J'ai appelé. Les plantes se sont séparées pour révéler Yeux Bleu à nouveau. Dax fit un mouvement de la tête vers l'arrière de la grotte, lui donnant la permission d'entrer. Il transportait deux plats en bois, et l'odeur de viande cuite se répandait à l'intérieur. Il l'a posé devant nous, prudemment.

Encore une fois, nos regards se sont croisés, mais pas pour longtemps, ses yeux ont vite été attirés vers ma joue. Il a commencé à bouger son bras vers l'extérieur, mais s'est ensuite arrêté comme s'il voulait le toucher, mais il s'en est mieux rendu compte. " _Blessé_ ?" Il a signé.

"Plus maintenant, grâce aux femmes qui sont venues plus tôt." J'ai répondu avec un petit sourire. Il grogna d'un ton approbateur et se tourna vers Dax, poussant un plat de nourriture vers lui.

" _Mange. Pour vous aider à vous sentir mieux."_ Il a signé.

 _"Merci pour la nourriture et pour votre hospitalité. Et je m'excuse pour mon comportement tout à l'heure, et pour notre retour retardé."_ Dax a signé solennellement pour le singe.

Yeux bleu semblaient surpris par le sens qu'avaient les yeux de Dax, mais il hocha la tête. _"Je vous en prie. Mais les humains m'embrouillent."_

J'ai gloussé, et Dax a sorti quelques bouffées d'air sous la forme d'un rire dans son nez, et la réaction a fait trembler de rire les épaules de Yeux Bleu. Le rire des singes était étranger, mais pas si différent que ça, et j'aimais la façon dont Yeux Bleu riait. Ses crocs sortaient légèrement de dessous ses lèvres relevées, et ses yeux plissaient les yeux d'une manière qui les rendait plus légers, et même plus jolis, si c'était possible. Mon sourire vacilla un moment, me surprenant moi-même, mais bientôt il fut de nouveau enduit de plâtre.

 _"Moi aussi."_ J'ai signé par mes rires. Notre rire s'est vite apaisé et un silence un peu gênant a rempli l'espace. Alors je l'ai rempli en commençant à manger les feuilles de laitue sauvage que j'ai trouvées dans l'assiette. J'ai vu la merveilleuse claque qui sonnait quand je mordais, je n'ai pas mangé de laitue depuis un bon moment. Yeux Bleu est vite parti et nous avons été laissés en silence, mais pas avant que le jeune singe ne présente ses condoléances pour notre perte, de César aussi.

 _" Nous nous faisons des amis aujourd'hui ?"_ Dax m'a signé.

J'ai laissé échapper une petite bouffée de rire par le nez, un petit sourire fantôme sur mon visage. _"Je l'espère bien. Je les aime beaucoup."_ J'ai signé, mais mon sourire est vite tombé.

 _"Qu'est-ce que je fais, Dax ?"_ J'ai demandé à mon grand frère.

Il soupira et baissa les yeux. " _On trouvera une solution. Je ne te laisserai pas seule. Peut-être qu'on peut demander à César de nous emmener à la limite de leur territoire, et qu'on peut chercher un endroit pour s'y installer."_ La lumière du feu a clignoté sur son visage.

J'ai baissé les yeux. _"J'aimerais que maman soit là_." J'ai signé, sachant très bien à quel point j'avais l'air puéril.

Dax se leva et se dirigea vers moi, me ramassa et me plaça sur le lit de mousse sur lequel je dormais la nuit dernière. J'ai laissé échapper un soupir quand il m'a ramassé, mais je n'ai rien fait pour protester. Dax s'est allongé et m'a serré dans ses bras, m'a enveloppé par-dessus mon épaule et a étendu l'autre sous ma tête. J'étais contente de la proximité, cela me rappelait les moments où je faisais des cauchemars, et Dax venait dans ma chambre et dormait avec moi la nuit où maman était encore au travail. Dieu qu'elle me manque.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**


	6. My Little Bird - 6

**Disclamer :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Elle appartient à **ZombieKitty217.**

 _Ceci est ma première traduction alors s'il vous plaît ne m'en voulez pas trop si des fois vous ne comprenez pas. Ainsi comme l'auteur à fait de très longs chapitres sur les suivant (environ 10000 mots ou plus) je ne sais pas quand je posterais les chapitres mais je vous promets de faire aussi vite que je peux._

* * *

 **My Little Bird - 6**

Ça fait deux jours. On nous a donné quelques jours pour nous faire le deuil de travailler sur le barrage. J'étais de nouveau assis sur la bûche dans la salle à manger avec César et sa famille pour le petit déjeuner. Je n'ai pas dit un mot à haute voix et j'ai répondu poliment aux questions par des phrases courtes et brusques. J'étais en train de choisir mon assiette du petit-déjeuner, essayant de me forcer à manger pour ne pas offenser les singes autour de moi, même si mon appétit était aussi bon qu'il n'y en avait pas.

 _"Tu n'as pas faim ?"_ Cornelia a signé, mais elle ne semblait pas me parler. Je me suis tourné pour voir Dax assis à côté de moi en train de regarder sa nourriture en blanc. Il n'a pas vu Cornelia lui faire signe et a continué à regarder ses verts. Je connaissais bien ce regard. Je soupirai et me tournai vers la reine.

" _Sa tête est ailleurs en ce moment. Je suis désolée. Il ne veut pas vous offenser."_ Je me suis excusé pour lui.

 _"Sans vouloir vous offenser. J'ai peur que vous n'ayez pas assez à manger. Tu n'as pas l'air affamé non plus."_ Elle signa, jetant un coup d'œil pointu à mon propre plat en pierre. Je soupirai et la regardai en m'excusant, commençant à lever la main sur ma poitrine pour m'excuser. Cornelia m'a tendu la main et a saisi mon poing légèrement serré avant que je puisse signer le mot et lui secouer la tête avec un petit sourire.

" _Vous êtes en deuil. Pas besoin de s'excuser."_ Je m'étonnais de voir à quel point sa compréhension me rendait extatique, mais je n'étais toujours pas capable de lui donner plus qu'un demi-sourire. Mais j'ai déroulé ma main et l'ai levée jusqu'au menton.

 _"Merci, Cornelia."_

Elle m'a souri gentiment, mais mon attention a été détournée par un certain bébé chimpanzé. J'ai rencontré les petits yeux brillants de Haze alors qu'il tirait sur mes cheveux, qui pendaient presque jusqu'à ma taille. Il m'a fait un petit sourire avant de me grimper dessus en m'arrachant presque l'assiette de la main alors qu'il se frayait un chemin sur mon épaule, le visage dans les cheveux qui pendaient à côté de mon cou. J'ai laissé échapper un petit rire avant que l'enfant ne se mette sur mon autre épaule et fasse la même chose que de l'autre côté.

L'attention de Haze se porta alors sur Dax, comme s'il avait entendu un bruit venant de mon frère aîné qui boudait, même si le garçon aîné était resté immobile et silencieux comme une pierre. Haze a alors pris la décision de sauter de mon épaule à Dax, presque en chute libre alors que Dax m'a fait un petit saut de surprise. Dax a rapidement mis sa main sous Haze et a aidé le petit singe à s'agripper à son épaule.

L'enfant s'est rendu utile en explorant Dax comme s'il était une montagne qui avait désespérément besoin d'ascension et d'aventure. Haze a grimpé partout sur Dax, de l'exploration de son bonnet, à sa jambe de pantalon, à sa manche de T-shirt. Pendant tout ce temps, Dax restait assis sans bouger et laissait le chimpanzé l'utiliser comme un gymnase dans la jungle. Heureusement, Dax s'est bien débrouillé à mi-chemin et a retiré le plat de nourriture en bois de ses genoux pendant que Haze jouait. Bientôt, le chimpanzé perdit son emprise sur le T-shirt de Dax qu'il portait en examinant les oreilles de Dax et se roula vers le bas. Quand Haze s'est roulé sur ses genoux, Dax a levé les deux jambes vers le haut pour que le bébé ne tombe pas sur la pierre sous nos pieds. Haze semblait aimer ça.

Nous avons regardé avec le sourire mon grand frère jouer avec ce petit enfant minuscule et délicat, et nous nous sommes éclatés. Ils ont joué ensemble un peu plus longtemps avant que Haze ne décide que Yeux Bleu lui manquait et qu'il ne se rapproche de son frère aîné, qui l'a rapidement ramassé avec un bras. Nous avons tous gardé les yeux fixés sur le petit singe alors qu'il haletait d'excitation devant son frère.

 _"Haze comme de nouveaux singes."_ Le petit enfant a signé.

Je me sentais immensément heureuse et flatté, et Dax et moi avons partagé un regard, et bien qu'il ait essayé de le cacher, je pouvais voir dans ses yeux que cela rendait Dax heureux aussi. La famille du singe a dénudé ses crocs en souriant aux paroles du petit enfant. Après un moment de silence partagé par nous tous dans la lueur du bonheur que Haze a suscité en nous, Cornelia s'est de nouveau tournée vers moi lorsque Yeux Bleu a commencé à essayer de nourrir les baies de Haze.

 _"Veux-tu me parler d'elle ?"_ Elle a signé.

" _Qui ?_ " J'ai demandé.

 _"Ta mère. Ça pourrait aider d'en parler."_ Elle m'a expliqué. Dax et moi avons partagé un autre regard, et j'ai pris une respiration purifiante.

 _"Elle était médecin."_ J'ai commencé.

"Et elle était petite, comme Rain." Dax a ajouté à voix haute.

 _"Tout le monde est petit avec toi."_ J'ai dit et signé.

"Oui, mais vous étiez à court de champignons." Il a dit en souriant. J'ai ri et je lui ai frappé l'épaule.

 _"Tu es méchant."_ J'ai signé chez Dax avant de me tourner vers la douce reine. " _Elle avait les cheveux bruns foncés comme les miens, et elle avait une bande claire juste ici."_ Je me suis éraflé la main sur la zone où ma mère avait décoloré avec une bande de cheveux blonds, encadrant son visage d'un côté.

"Oh, et elle était très empathique. Par exemple, lorsqu'on nous a assigné des espaces de vie il y a des années, on nous a offert l'un des meilleurs, parce que notre mère était une consultante importante pour notre chef, mais elle a refusé quand elle a vu une autre mère dans la rue pour essayer de nourrir ses trois enfants, et elle l'a donné à cette mère et sa famille". dit Dax, son accent sourd arrivant un peu à la fin.

 _"Je m'en souviens."_ J'ai dit et signé affectueusement.

"Elle nous a dit quelque chose après ça... Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je ne m'en souviens pas." dit Dax en me regardant d'un air interrogateur. Je suis restée assise en silence à penser à ce jour-là. J'étais petite à l'époque, mais ses mots étaient gravés dans ma mémoire, attendant d'être enfilés ensemble. Je me suis mâché la lèvre en y réfléchissant.

 _"Si vous avez le pouvoir d'aider quelqu'un, utilisez-le_." J'ai récité la phrase qu'elle avait dite en nous tirant vers la famille pour leur dire qu'ils avaient une nouvelle maison où aller.

"Huh. Ça nous a vraiment dépassés quand on était plus jeunes, hein." soupira Dax en regardant ses mains. "Vous avez été à la hauteur de cette philosophie." J'ai jeté un coup d'œil d'où j'avais examiné mon jean.

"Hein ?" Dax a vu mon regard confus.

"Vous êtes à la hauteur de cette phrase." Il m'a expliqué. J'ai incliné la tête, ne saisissant pas complètement son sens.

Dax soupira et courut dans ses cheveux. "Allez, ne sois pas stupide, Rain. Tu as failli devenir anorexique en donnant toutes tes rations alimentaires à une vieille femme pendant si longtemps. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir si maigre." Il a grogné.

 _"Tout d'abord, ne grogne pas après moi. Deuxièmement, je ne peux pas manger à ma faim quand je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un qui meurt de faim juste en bas de la rue._ " Je l'ai légèrement ébloui.

"Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas à quel point tu es attentionné. Honnêtement, je suis vraiment fier de ce trait en toi, mais pas quand tu oublies de t'aider toi-même." Il est revenu.

" _On peut ne pas en parler maintenant ?"_ J'ai demandé, en espérant un changement de sujet.

Son soupir s'est terminé par un rire. "On se dispute beaucoup, hein ?"

J'ai fait un petit sourire. "Nous sommes frères et sœurs. Bien sûr que oui."

Dax m'a tiré sous son bras. " _Je suis désolé, je devrais t'aider, je ne cherche pas la bagarre."_

"Ce n'est pas ta faute." J'ai répondu. "Tu es le fils de notre mère. Têtu." Cela nous a valu un rire partagé.

"Je ne suis pas son seul enfant têtu." Il m'a dit tout haut en souriant en toute connaissance de cause.

" _Je ne suis pas aussi têtu que toi, tête dure_." J'ai souri.

Il a éclaté de rire et m'a embrassé le côté de la tête. "Aussi têtu que je sois, tu as l'air de rester dans le coin."

 _"Quelqu'un doit te garder sous contrôle. C'est à ça que servent les petites sœurs."_ J'ai poussé sa mâchoire sur le côté avec mes jointures en lui souriant.

"Comme tu veux, Kitten." Il a dit avant de pousser son front contre le côté de ma tête. Et j'ai repoussé sa tête avec la mienne comme un chat.

" _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand tu auras fini le barrage ?_ " Yeux Bleu a soudainement signé après que Dax et moi ayons fini notre moment fraternel. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mon frère, en attendant sa réponse, mais tout ce que j'ai eu, c'est le silence et son visage pensant.

"Nous pensions voyager de la fin de votre territoire jusqu'à l'endroit où nous pouvons nous installer. Je ne suis pas le bienvenu à la colonie, et nous n'avons nulle part où aller." J'ai informé la famille de ma discussion avec Dax hier soir.

 _"Pas le bienvenu ? De quoi parlez-vous tous les trois ?"_ Cornelia a signé en regardant César. J'ai aspiré un souffle court, lent et silencieux en regardant vers César. Je pensais qu'il aurait raconté à Cornelia ce qui s'était passé l'autre jour, mais maintenant je craignais d'être puni pour avoir dit la mauvaise chose. César rencontra le regard de sa femme et soupira.

 _"L'autre humain a banni la fille avant son départ."_ Il a signé lentement. Cornelia a claqué la tête vers moi, les yeux écarquillés avec ce qui semblait être de la consternation et a placé sa main sur mon épaule.

 _"Pourquoi les humains se traitent-ils ainsi ?"_ demanda Cornelia, semblant vraiment curieuse.

"Ce n'est pas le cas. Normalement, les gens ne sont pas traités comme moi. Mais on me voit comme un rat de rue et un monstre, c'est-à-dire, chaque fois que quelqu'un me remarque. Je n'ai jamais été populaire, mais Dax était très populaire. Il avait beaucoup d'amis, mais... Quelque chose est arrivé et la plupart l'ont quitté. Puis quelque chose d'autre est arrivé et ceux qui sont restés sont partis. Mais j'ai la mauvaise habitude de rencontrer des gens plus méchants." J'ai expliqué notre situation à la reine, que j'aimais beaucoup.

 _"Que s'est-il passé ?"_ Yeux bleu signés.

Je suis allé pour éviter la question, mais Dax a parlé avant moi. "D'abord, je fais savoir aux gens que je suis gay. Et puis je suis devenu sourd. Après ça, les gens ont pensé que j'étais stupide parce que je n'entendais rien." J'ai réalisé alors que je devais signer en m'expliquant. Sur ce, il s'est excusé et s'est dépêché de retourner au creux où nous étions restés. J'ai soupiré tristement et je me suis occupé de lui.

"Désolé. Son audition est un sujet sensible. Personne ne lui a jamais donné sa chance. Il... Il n'agit pas comme ça d'habitude. S'il te plaît, ne sois pas en colère contre lui." J'ai dit, en jetant un coup d'œil au rideau de vigne qui se balançait. En pensant à quel point il était bipolaire.

" _Pauvres enfants. Tu as eu une vie difficile, n'est-ce pas ?_ " Cornelia a signé.

J'ai détourné le regard. "La vie est pleine de difficultés. Parfois, il n'y a pas moyen d'y échapper."

Les singes commençaient à se disperser à partir du petit déjeuner, vu qu'il avait commencé à pleuvoir. "Je devrais aller parler à mon frère. Merci pour la nourriture." J'ai dit en m'excusant et en suivant la piste de Dax.

Quand je suis rentré, j'ai soupiré. Dax était assis au fond du creux, face au mur. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé, mais je me suis approché et je me suis assis face à lui, le dos appuyé contre lui. Il s'est raidi, mais il s'est détendu et a fait face au mur d'un souffle et est resté silencieux. On ne s'est rien dit, mais je savais qu'on pensait à la même chose. Elle.

Le vide que ma mère a laissé dans mon cœur n'a pas pu être comblé. Elle était le ciment qui a collé notre petite famille brisée et en lambeaux, et maintenant elle était partie. Dax agit bizarrement depuis quelques jours, et ça m'inquiète. Un instant, il se comportera comme un être normal et idiot, et l'instant d'après, il sera... en congé. Maman saurait comment l'aider à se sentir mieux. Elle savait comment faire sourire les gens. Mais c'est là que j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait une personne qui ne le saurait jamais, même si elle était plus proche d'elle que nous tous. Son bébé.

J'ai passé les quelques heures qui ont suivi à essayer d'être tranquille comme mon frère pour garder les nouvelles larmes à distance. Mais Dax se leva soudainement et se dirigea vers l'entrée des vignes, marchant presque dans la cheminée. Il n'a pas regardé en arrière, il ne m'a pas dit où il allait, il a continué à marcher. J'ai fait la moue et j'ai fait la moue en m'asseyant sur un lit de mousse. Qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter cette vie ? Mes pensées ont été interrompues par l'ouverture du rideau de vigne. J'ai vu Cornelia en train de regarder et je l'ai invitée à entrer. Elle sourit et s'assit quelques pieds devant moi.

" _Où est ton frère ?"_ Elle a demandé.

J'ai haussé les épaules. "Il vient de sortir. Il veut être seul."

Elle hocha la tête pour comprendre. " _Comment vous sentez-vous ?"_ J'ai haussé les épaules, sans connaître la réponse.

 _"Tu as pleuré."_ Elle a noté. Mes yeux se sont un peu élargis et j'ai touché mon visage, sentant que l'humidité que je n'avais pas réalisée s'était échappée.

"Ma mère était enceinte." J'ai dit engourdie.

Cornelia a aspiré un souffle, et semblait comprendre beaucoup plus maintenant. Elle s'est déplacée à côté de moi et m'a prise dans ses bras. J'ai été plutôt surpris par l'action. Ce singe me connaissait à peine, j'étais un étranger et là, elle m'embrassait comme si j'étais un membre de la famille perdu depuis longtemps. Mais j'étais reconnaissante quand même, et je l'ai serrée dans le dos, en faisant très attention à Haze endormie dans son bras.

"Alors. Désolé." Elle chuchota, sa voix était légère et douce, bien qu'il y avait un côté rauque à ses paroles, et je savais qu'elle n'utilisait pas beaucoup sa voix. J'ai avalé l'émotion dans ma gorge.

"Elle me manque. Je voulais rencontrer mon bébé frère ou sœur. J'avais hâte d'être une grande sœur." J'ai essayé de ne pas pleurer. Je sentais un lien entre Cornelia et moi. Je sentais que je pouvais lui dire ce qui pesait sur mon cœur, et je ne savais pas comment je savais, mais je savais que l'information serait en sécurité avec la belle reine.

" _Tu aurais été une bonne grande sœur."_ Elle m'a signé, puis m'a brossé un doigt sur la joue, essuyant les larmes. Je l'ai remerciée pour ses paroles aimables.

 _"Mais qu'est-ce que je fais une fois que le barrage est terminé ? Dax a été trop à côté de la plaque pour y penser assez, et j'ai peur."_ J'ai avoué _. "Je me sens mal que Dax soit coincé avec moi maintenant. Il peut retourner à la colonie, je ne peux pas."_

" _Ton frère t'aime. Je ne pense pas qu'il te laisserait jamais tranquille. Je l'ai vu dans la façon dont il te regarde."_ Cornelia se consola, me frotta le dos de l'épaule.

Je hochai la tête avec un petit sourire. "Je sais qu'il m'aime. C'est pour ça qu'il me crie dessus parce que j'ai tant grimpé." Je me suis murmuré à moi-même.

" _Tu aimes grimper ?"_ demanda Cornelia. J'ai acquiescé de la tête immédiatement.

" _J'adore ça. Au début, je ne le ferais que pour éviter les gens sur le terrain en ville, mais maintenant, c'est un grand hobby."_ Je fis une petite grimace et secouai la tête avant de me corriger. " _Une passion."_

Elle a ri de ça, et même son rire était joli. Mais ce n'était pas un rire moqueur, c'était un rire heureux. Cornelia m'a ensuite caressé le dessus de la tête avec tendresse, et je me suis senti un peu comme un animal de compagnie pendant un moment, mais la sensation s'est ensuite dissipée.

" _Tu es un humain étrange. Pas comme la plupart des gens que j'ai vus."_ Elle a signé avec le sourire.

"Comment sont ceux que tu as vus ?" J'ai demandé, curieuse.

Elle poussa un petit soupir, se vidant la tête. " _La plupart étaient bizarres aussi, mais différents de toi. Certains étaient méchants et bruyants. Mais j'ai vécu certaine de mes premières années avec de gentils humains. Ils avaient un grand verger de pommiers, et j'étais heureux. Mais en vieillissant, j'étais trop dur à gérer, et ils m'ont renvoyé."_

 _"Tu n'es pas amer envers eux ?"_ Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de demander.

 _"Non. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils m'ont renvoyé. Es-tu amer ?"_ Elle a demandé.

J'ai baissé les yeux et secoué la tête. _"Confus et honteux_." Puis le souvenir des coups de Drakes m'est revenu à la mémoire à la suite d'un de mes nombreux bleus, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de demander.

" _Quelque chose ne va pas avec mes yeux ?"_ J'ai signé lentement, ne levant les yeux que quelques longues secondes pour rencontrer les iris verts de Cornelia.

Elle me fixa longtemps dans les yeux, la lumière du feu à l'intérieur vacillant sur son joli visage. " _Je ne vois rien qui cloche chez eux. Pourquoi cette question ?"_

J'ai soupiré. " _L'un des noms que l'on m'appelle dans la colonie, c'est Yeux de Monstres."_

Elle fredonnait en pensant. _"Je reviendrai."_ Elle a dit, et m'a laissée seule dans la grotte. Bientôt elle est revenue sans Haze en remorque, et j'ai réalisé qu'elle l'avait probablement déposé avec quelqu'un d'autre pour le surveiller.

 _"Viens."_ Elle a signé.

J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a dit et j'ai suivi le singe à l'extérieur dans le temps brumeux qui m'a donné son nom. Elle m'a emmené hors du village, devant un gorille fronçant les sourcils, mais il n'a rien fait pour nous arrêter. Elle m'a emmené sur le versant de la montagne, et dans une petite crique dans la forêt. Une petite chute d'eau alimentait la piscine avec le liquide frais qui coulait dans le lit d'un ruisseau rocheux vers la rivière. La mousse s'est développée épaisse et luxuriante sur les rochers et les troncs d'arbres, et les fleurs sauvages ont fleuri en éclats colorés de parfum partout. C'était époustouflant.

 _"Vous aimez ?"_ Cornelia a signé quand elle a vu mon regard émerveillé.

J'ai hoché la tête. "Beaucoup de choses."

 _"Regardez ici."_ Elle m'a conduit à une piscine latérale peu profonde, où l'eau était calme et limpide. Elle m'a poussé à me pencher légèrement et à regarder le reflet dans l'eau cristalline.

C'était comme se regarder dans un miroir. Je pouvais voir mon reflet me fixer et mes yeux s'élargir à la vue de mes iris. Ils avaient l'air d'un léger mélange de jade et de turquoise. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle couleur auparavant. Je sais que c'est étrange que je ne sache pas de quelle couleur sont mes propres yeux, mais ils sont noisette. Mais pas le genre de noisette normal, un genre de noisette bizarre. Mes iris prennent des couleurs étranges et la plupart du temps je me demande comment c'est possible. Pas étonnant qu'ils m'aient traité de monstre.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?"_ Cornelia a signé.

J'ai respiré un peu pour me vider la tête. "Un paria." J'ai répondu et j'ai détourné le regard de la fille dans l'eau.

 _"Ce n'est pas ce que je vois."_ Cornelia a accroché son doigt sous mon menton et m'a tiré pour la regarder. _"Je vois une créature douce. Une fille avec un cœur bienveillant."_

Je l'ai regardée avec surprise et perplexité. "Comment le sais-tu ?" Je ne voulais pas être impolie (je pense qu'elle le savait) mais j'étais confuse et ce singe ne me connaissait que depuis trois jours, comment savait-elle quel genre de cœur j'avais ? Je ne sais même pas quel genre de cœur j'ai.

Elle n'a fait que me sourire. _"Je sais ce genre de choses. Fais-moi confiance."_ Nous avons partagé un moment de contact visuel et je n'ai vu aucune tromperie dans ses yeux vert pâle.

"Merci." J'ai dit, sentant une partie du poids de l'haltérophilie de moi. Elle m'a fait un beau sourire.

 _"Retournons en arrière. La pluie devient de plus en plus forte."_ dit-elle, se retournant pour me ramener. J'ai jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la belle chute d'eau et j'ai regretté d'avoir apporté mon appareil photo, bien qu'à la longue, cela aurait été une mauvaise idée à cause de la pluie. Quand nous sommes revenus à la porte, j'ai vu le même gorille qui me regardait d'un air suspicieux quand nous sommes arrivés, comme si je pouvais soudainement sauter et attaquer. J'ai gardé la tête et les yeux baissés, essayant de représenter la soumission.

 _"Bonjour."_ Cornelia a fait signe.

Le gorille hocha la tête et me regarda. " _C'est Rain."_ Elle m'a présenté et, pendant un moment, j'ai senti mon estomac tomber. Ce singe pouvait facilement casser tous les os de mon corps d'une main, mais j'ai poliment rendu la tête des singes en saluant.

 _"Enchanté de vous rencontrer."_ J'ai signé, priant pour ne rien faire de mal.

 _"Vous aussi, vous aussi. Je m'appelle Luca."_ Il est revenu, et j'ai pensé qu'il serait bon de faire un pas de plus. Je me sentais mieux quand Luca n'a rien fait.

" _Je dois retourner auprès de mon enfant et Rain devrait retourner auprès de son frère."_ Cornelia nous a excusés. Luca et moi hochâmes la tête l'un vers l'autre en disant au revoir, alors que je suivais la reine.

Elle m'a conduit à la grotte et m'a dit au revoir. J'ai glissé à l'intérieur du creux et j'ai vu que certaines des lampes s'étaient éteintes. Je les ai allumés et j'allais demander à Dax comment il se sentait maintenant, quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais seule. Mes yeux ont balayé l'espace, me demandant si je voyais des choses, ou... ne voyais pas des choses... peu importe.

Mais Dax était parti. J'ai immédiatement senti une pierre dans mon estomac. J'étais déjà à moitié trempé depuis seulement dix minutes dehors, et Dax était parti depuis presque une heure. Il doit être trempé jusqu'à l'os. Et s'il pleurait en paix et qu'en revenant, les larmes brouillaient les choses et qu'il tombait ou se blessait ? Des scénarios me trottaient dans la tête, et mon anxiété augmentait à chaque seconde qui passait.

Peut-être que j'exagère, et que je réfléchis trop. C'est une possibilité, non ? Bien sûr que ça l'est. Peut-être qu'il est au village, en train de parler avec un nouvel ami ou peut-être avec César. Je devais le savoir, alors je me suis dirigé vers l'entrée du creux et je suis sorti rapidement, mais j'ai été arrêté par un mur de chaleur poilue. Cela m'a fait reculer légèrement avec mon élan, et quand j'ai levé les yeux vers le haut, j'ai rencontré le regard glacial de Yeux Bleu. Sa fourrure était glissante et noircie par la pluie, qui commençait à tomber dans de plus grosses averses.

"Désolé, je suis vraiment désolé. Avez-vous vu mon frère ?" Je me suis excusé.

Il secoua la tête _. "Il n'est pas avec toi ?"_ Il a signé.

"Non. Il voulait être seul, alors je lui ai laissé de l'espace. Il est parti depuis presque une heure et je suis vraiment inquiète." Je lui ai expliqué.

" _Tu ne sais pas où il est allé ?"_ demandèrent les yeux bleu.

Je secouai la tête, devenant de plus en plus effrayée à chaque seconde où j'ignorais où mon frère se trouvait. "Je crois qu'il est allé se promener dans la forêt. Mais il aurait pu se perdre ou se blesser et il est probablement gelé et sachant qu'il sera en colère contre lui-même pour s'être mis dans cette situation et..." J'ai été coupé quand Yeux Bleu a saisi mes poignets, qui étaient en train d'enfouir leurs doigts dans mes cheveux. Je me suis mâché la lèvre en regardant ces iris bleus avec crainte pour l'être cher. Je commençais à me demander s'il y avait des éclairs sur le chemin car je pouvais le sentir fourmiller du bout des doigts jusqu'à mes poignets, à travers mes os jusqu'à mes épaules et le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

 _"Calme-toi."_ Il m'a laissé aller signer, et le bourdonnement électrique comme un bourdonnement m'a fait disparaître, comme emporté par les larmes du ciel. _"Où allais-tu tout à l'heure ?"_

"J'espérais qu'il était peut-être avec César." J'ai dit misérablement.

 _"Vérifions."_ Il a hoché la tête pour que je le suive et nous avons rapidement gravi l'escalier en colimaçon. Je suis resté près de la porte, sachant que c'était la maison privée de César et de sa famille. La pluie tombait rapidement des feuilles du grand arbre et sur moi, et je me concentrais sur le verrouillage de ma mâchoire pour contrôler le claquement de mes dents.

Yeux bleu continua à me regarder sans un second regard et disparut derrière un coin. Je me suis retourné et je me suis appuyé contre le tronc, regardant le village en bas. La plupart des grands singes s'étaient abrités, mais certains ont continué leur journée sans être dérangés par les chutes d'eau. Je n'arrêtais pas de regarder vers l'entrée, attendant de voir mon frère, musclés, aux cheveux hirsute, passer à travers, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de lui.

J'ai senti un contact sur mon épaule et j'ai eu le souffle coupé en me claquant la tête sur le côté pour voir César. " _Vous êtes sûr de ne pas savoir où il est ?"_ Le roi a signé.

Je secouai la tête et jetai à nouveau un coup d'œil vers l'entrée. _"Je crois qu'il est dans la forêt. Il voulait être seul."_

"Nous le ferons. C'est bon, la Porte." Il dit et me conduisit vers l'entrée, Yeux Bleu tombant à côté de moi.

Quand on est arrivés, Luca était la sentinelle. César s'approcha de lui et commença à signer avec lui. _"Avez-vous vu l'homme humain ?"_

Luca a jeté un coup d'œil. " _Non. Pourquoi ?"_

 _"Il a disparu."_

Luca a donné un grognement de surprise. _"Combien de temps ?"_ César se tourna vers moi, sur le point de répéter la question, mais j'ai répondu avant qu'il ne puisse le faire.

"Une heure maintenant."

 _"Je vais demander à Wes. Il était de garde à l'époque."_ Et Luca entra rapidement dans l'un des trous du hall de la Porte. J'ai été surpris de voir des gorilles sortir curieusement d'autres gorilles, et j'ai réalisé que beaucoup des trous étaient des tanières, et chacun avait un gorille.

Luca est revenu avec un petit mâle. _"L'humain est parti par là. J'ai senti qu'il était en deuil."_ Le plus petit mâle, Wes, baisse la tête et lève la main vers César, la paume tournée vers le haut. César glissa sa main sur celle de Wes et le gorille releva la tête, bien qu'il semblait triste.

 _"A fait preuve de compassion. Pas besoin de pardon."_ César a signé pour le jeune gorille. Il s'est ensuite retourné vers Luca et lui a dit d'organiser une équipe de recherche, en nommant des singes spécifiques. "Ne laissez pas sortir ça." Il a averti avant de se tourner vers Yeux Bleu.

" _On va chercher_." Yeux Bleu a marché à côté de son père.

"S'il te plaît, laisse-moi venir avec toi." J'ai parlé accidentellement. "Je te promets que je ne te ralentirai pas." J'ai ajouté.

Yeux Bleu fixa César, attendant une réponse et secouant légèrement la tête vers son père. J'ai regardé désespérément dans les yeux des rois singes, essayant de ne pas bouger. " _S'il vous plaît."_

Il a hésité, puis m'a fait signe. Je soupirai de soulagement et les suivis en courant vers les arbres. Ils ont grimpé le long des troncs, et j'ai couru vers le haut d'un rocher et j'ai sauté dans une branche d'arbre basse. J'ai rapidement sauté d'une branche à l'autre, en gardant la main sur les troncs en tout temps, inquiet à cause du bois glissant sous mes pieds. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à César et à Yeux Bleu, qui me regardaient tous les deux avec surprise et choc alors que j'arrivais à suivre le rythme avec eux. Finalement César me fit signe de m'arrêter et me rejoignit sur une grande branche, Yeux Bleu se dirigeant vers celle qui était devant nous.

 _"Où as-tu appris à faire ça ?_ " Il a demandé.

J'ai avalé mon ennui, ne voulant pas m'arrêter pour m'expliquer, mais pour poursuivre mes recherches. "C'est surtout comme ça que je me déplace à l'arrière de la colonie. Je ne suis pas très doué avec les autres humains, alors pour les éviter, je saute sur les toits et les escaliers de secours. Des trucs comme ça." C'était dur de ne pas laisser mon impatience dans ma voix.

Ils m'ont tous les deux jeté un coup d'œil, mais nous avons rapidement continué à fouiller le sol vert de la forêt. J'ai dû résister à l'envie de crier son nom, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien, car il ne l'entendrait pas si nous étions à portée de voix. Nos recherches n'ont pas duré longtemps, mais j'ai failli rater la forme de Dax au sol. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai failli tomber de ma branche par surprise. Il était assis sur ses tibias, appuyé lourdement sur un arbre. Je suis tombé dans la mousse molle, mes chaussures écrasant un peu pendant que je faisais mon jogging.

"Dax !" J'ai suffoqué en m'accroupissant à côté de lui. J'ai saisi son épaule mais il est resté immobile, inconscient. J'ai répété son nom et secoué son épaule, le faisant gémir hors de son sommeil. Il a louché les yeux ouverts, ses yeux bruns paraissant noirs contre son teint pâle. Son bonnet avait disparu aussi. Les cheveux de Dax collaient à son visage et il frissonnait, complètement gorgé d'eau, mais il était chaud au toucher. Ses lèvres étaient rose pâle, et je ne doutais pas qu'elles deviendraient bleues assez tôt s'il n'était pas réchauffé.

 _"Dax, ça va ?"_ J'ai dit et signé.

Il n'a pas répondu et je l'ai mis sur pied avec l'aide de César et Yeux Bleu. J'ai enlevé ma veste et je l'ai enroulée autour de Dax, même si elle n'était pas du tout sèche. Nous avons commencé le lent processus pour le ramener au village. La pluie tombait en quelque chose de moins que des draps, et le vent nous l'a fait tomber sur le visage. Dax trébucha alors qu'il marchait, et je me pressais vers lui pour essayer de le stabiliser. Quand nous sommes revenus au clan, Wes montait la garde. Il s'empressa d'avancer l'avant-propos et lança Dax par-dessus sa large épaule.

"Vas-y, va-t'en. Les Obas." César dit à Yeux Bleu. Le jeune prince hocha la tête et se précipita à l'intérieur des Portes. J'ai gémi quand j'ai vu que Dax était à nouveau tombé inconscient et qu'il s'était pendu mollement au-dessus de l'épaule de Wes alors qu'il était transporté à l'intérieur du périmètre du village.

J'ai vu Aria sauter vers le rocher au milieu de la cour et pointer, hululer et pointer vers une grande hutte à droite. Wes s'est précipité à l'intérieur et j'ai vu beaucoup plus de femelles et quelques mâles avec les mêmes masques et colliers que ceux que portaient les femelles qui traitaient mes plaies il y a quelques jours. J'étais entouré d'un groupe de femelles et gardé à droite tandis que Dax était emmené plus profondément dans la hutte. J'ai eu du mal à le suivre, mais je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il était vain de le combattre et je me suis laissé emmener dans une autre pièce.

Ils m'ont couché sur un lit de mousse confortable et ont commencé à enlever mon t-shirt, mon pantalon et mes bottes. J'étais mal à l'aise quand ils ont essayé de m'enlever mon soutien-gorge et ma culotte, mais j'ai lutté en disant qu'ils n'étaient pas trop mouillés et qu'ils allaient sécher bientôt, et les femmes m'ont laissé garder mes sous-vêtements. Ils ont commencé à m'assécher avec des fourrures pelucheuses. Parmi les femelles qui m'ont aidé, j'ai repéré Deja. Elle m'a enroulé une grosse fourrure autour des épaules et je l'ai tirée plus près, hochant la tête en signe de remerciement lorsque mes dents ont finalement cessé de bavarder. Deja s'est déplacée derrière moi et a commencé à me passer les doigts dans les cheveux. Deux autres bonobos l'ont rejointe, en me toilettant les cheveux et en lissant une bonne partie de l'eau.

Je me suis vite sentie groggy et fatiguée, la cheminée à quelques mètres de moi réchauffant mes os tremblants, et les doigts qui couraient dans mes cheveux lissés n'ont pas aidé à la fatigue non plus. Je n'arrêtais pas de m'inquiéter pour Dax. A-t-il été blessé ? Pourquoi était-il si groggy et insensible ? Il s'est cogné la tête ? Voir mon grand frère si faible et si vulnérable me terrifiait, et c'est en pensant à lui que j'ai évité le sommeil. Deja semblait s'en apercevoir, et s'avança devant moi pour signer.

 _"Dormir. Besoin de repos."_

 _"Peur pour mon frère."_ J'ai signé de nouveau.

" _Il est avec Aria. Aria tête Oba. Elle s'occupera de lui."_ Déjà apaisée, Deja m'a donné un sourire rassurant. J'ai soupiré et hoché la tête. Une des femelles, euh, Obas, comme on les appelle, a apporté deux autres grosses fourrures. Elle s'est drapée au-dessus de moi et m'a doucement poussée sur le dos.

 _"Repose-toi."_ Elle a signé. J'ai fini par céder et j'ai fermé les yeux, trop fatigué pour être surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle le sommeil m'a pris.

* * *

 **A Suivre…**


	7. My Little Bird - 7

**Disclamer :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Elle appartient à **ZombieKitty217.**

 _Ceci est ma première traduction alors s'il vous plaît ne m'en voulez pas trop si des fois vous ne comprenez pas. Ainsi comme l'auteur à fait de très longs chapitres sur les suivant (environ 10000 mots ou plus) je ne sais pas quand je posterais les chapitres mais je vous promets de faire aussi vite que je peux._

* * *

 **My Little Bird - 7**

J'ai dormi et dormi toute la nuit. Des cauchemars m'ont assommé dans mon sommeil, et l'insomnie bipolaire a poursuivi mes moments de réveil tout au long de la nuit. Je n'arrêtais pas d'essayer de me lever pour vérifier la santé de mon frère, et les Obas n'arrêtaient pas de devoir me remettre au lit. Bientôt, Aria a dû poster des gardes à l'extérieur de ma porte pour me garder à l'intérieur, chaque fois qu'ils insistaient sur le fait que j'avais besoin de dormir. Ils avaient raison, j'étais à moitié endormi et la moitié qui était éveillée était groggy et épuisée.

Je me suis réveillé quelques minutes avant l'aube, le ciel brillait d'un mélange de blanc laiteux et d'orange crème. Le ciel ressemblait à une glace à l'orange. Je me suis assis de nouveau, et l'une de mes gardes d'Oba, Millie, s'est retournée et a soupiré vers moi, semblant ennuyée à ce point. J'espérais que c'était juste par manque de sommeil.

"Je veux voir mon frère." J'ai insisté, connaissant l'exercice. Je demandais à voir Dax, ils me ramenaient à l'intérieur et je me plaignais à l'intérieur.

 _"Tu es l'humain le plus acharné que j'aie jamais rencontré."_ Milly a signé, mais ils m'ont conduit à la chambre où Dax était gardé. Sa chambre était grande, et comme moi, il était enveloppé dans d'épaisses fourrures avec une grande cheminée flamboyante. Au premier coup d'œil, je pensais qu'il n'avait pas encore séché, mais j'ai alors réalisé que c'était la sueur qui lissait ses cheveux et faisait briller sa peau. Obas était à l'extérieur de la porte, le surveillant. Je me suis précipité devant eux et je me suis mis à genoux par la tête.

Mes mains planaient au-dessus de lui, voulant le toucher mais ne voulant pas le déranger. La chaleur rayonnait sur lui et je savais qu'il avait de la fièvre. Dax était malade. Très malade. J'ai immédiatement reconnu la maladie, me souvenant de l'époque où Dax l'avait déjà eue une fois auparavant, et où il avait à peine survécu.

"Pas encore." Je chuchotais, me couvrant la bouche de mes mains, le regardant d'un grand désespoir. J'ai entendu l'Obas qui traînait devant la porte, et j'ai levé les yeux pour voir Aria marcher sur ses jointures.

 _"Tu devrais te reposer."_ Elle tutoya à moitié, se déplaçant pour examiner mon frère. Dax toussait dans son sommeil comme des frissons dans son corps, sa peau pâle comme neige. J'ai passé mes doigts dans ses cheveux avec inquiétude, en mâchant ma lèvre pendant que je bougeais les cheveux trempés de sueur de son visage.

"Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Il est malade." Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ajouté ça. Aria était à la tête d'Oba (comme l'avait dit Deja), elle n'a pas reçu ce statut étant une idiote.

"Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois." Elle a signé, elle m'a regardé, et dans ses yeux j'ai vu ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit. Mais il n'a pas survécu.

"Pneumonie. Il l'avait déjà eue quand on était enfants. Il a failli mourir." J'ai chuchoté, voix rauque.

 _"Vous connaissez cette maladie ?"_ Elle m'a regardé, et j'ai vu quelque chose dans ses yeux, comme une idée qui commençait à se former. Je crois que je commençais à comprendre. Elle pensait que si je savais ce que c'était et que je l'avais déjà vu, je pourrais peut-être le traiter. J'ai hoché la tête en me remémorant les remèdes que ma mère avait utilisés pour sauver la vie de mes frères.

"Me laisserez-vous l'aider à le soigner ? Je me souviens de ce que ma mère a fait, et il a guéri." La question l'a forcée à s'évader. "S'il vous plaît."

Elle m'a regardé pendant longtemps, des minutes traînées dans un contact visuel silencieux, pendant que je sentais ses yeux m'évaluer. "Vous n'allez pas encore très bien..." Elle s'éloigna, et le regard pensif sur son visage me souleva le cœur sur des ailes d'espoir.

 _"Nous verrons ce que vous savez."_ Aria finit par signer, faisant un signe de tête, son masque bleu et blanc faisait des petits tintements quand elle bougeait la tête. _"Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?"_

Mon visage a explosé d'un sourire et je l'ai remerciée encore et encore, parlant et signant les mots rapidement avant de me ressaisir. "Ma mère utilisait beaucoup de thés de différentes plantes. Je pense que nous devrions commencer avec du thé à l'hydraste d'or... et ce soir, je devrais faire une infusion de molène pour qu'elle puisse infuser toute la nuit et lui donner demain." J'ai commencé à penser tout haut aux remèdes à base de plantes que je connaissais.

J'étais à moitié Cherokee, et le côté maternel de la famille s'est fait un point d'honneur de maintenir certaines traditions et croyances en vie, je parle même la langue. Je ne parle pas couramment, mais je peux me débrouiller dans une conversation. Dax, maman et moi en parlions à la maison, mais quand Dax est devenu sourd... Nous ne lui avons même pas demandé d'apprendre à lire sur les lèvres, c'était son choix, et c'était difficile. Une grande partie de la langue anglaise se ressemble pour un lecteur de lèvres. Par exemple, " Je t'aime " ressemble à " jus d'olive ". Il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui demander de trouver une toute autre langue qui n'est même pas parlée à l'extérieur de la famille.

Aria a envoyé un des Obas d'Oba près du seuil pour obtenir les choses que j'ai demandées : un pot, des feuilles d'hydraste, une broche pour la cheminée, et quelque chose pour remuer avec. Aria m'a dit que nous devions aller chercher les feuilles de molène nous-mêmes, car ils ne savaient pas grand-chose de ses utilisations médicinales. J'ai infusé le thé rapidement, en comptant fidèlement les minutes par secondes. Aria m'a tendu une tasse d'argile et j'y ai versé le thé. Maintenant, il fallait que je réveille Dax. Je me suis tourné vers mon frère malade pour le réveiller, mais j'ai vu que je n'avais pas à le faire, ses yeux ont été fendus pour me regarder.

"Tu n'as pas de vêtements." Il chuchota grossièrement. J'ai regardé en bas et j'ai réalisé pour la première fois qu'il avait raison. J'étais assise là dans mon soutien-gorge et ma culotte noirs. Oups.

 _"Mes vêtements ne sont pas encore secs."_ J'ai supposé. _"Tiens, bois ça."_ J'ai bougé pour qu'il puisse utiliser mes genoux comme oreiller, et j'ai levé la tête pour lui pendant qu'il buvait le thé dans la tasse.

 _"Lentement..."_ J'ai prévenu qu'il devait avoir soif quand il a commencé à l'avaler.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Il a demandé en terminant la coupe quelques minutes plus tard. Je me suis déplacé devant lui pour signer le nom de l'usine.

Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais une quinte de toux l'a emporté. Je me suis mis à l'asseoir et lui ai tapoté le dos à mesure que la situation s'aggravait, et j'ai rapidement commencé à avoir l'impression de m'étouffer. Il s'est vite calmé et est retombé dans l'inconscience en tremblant. J'ai tiré les fourrures plus près de son menton et je me suis levé. Aria était sur le seuil de la pièce et me regardait avec ce qui ressemblait à un panier tissé dans ses bras.

 _"On va chercher Mullein maintenant."_ Elle a signé.

J'ai hoché la tête. "Puis-je avoir des vêtements ?" demandai-je, en m'enveloppant les bras autour de moi, maladroitement. Je me sentais exposé maintenant que Dax avait attiré l'attention sur ma nudité.

 _"Pas encore sec."_ Elle a signé, haussant les épaules.

"J'en ai dans mon sac à dos, mais c'est dans le creux où je dors." J'ai pensé à voix haute.

 _"Viens. On s'arrête là."_ Elle a signé. D'une certaine façon, je doutais de pouvoir éviter d'être vu. J'ai senti une main sur mon bras et je me suis tourné pour voir Deja debout à côté de moi, me tenant une fourrure longue.

 _"Froid ?"_ Elle a demandé. J'ai réalisé que j'avais dû donner cette impression en tenant mes bras. Je l'ai pris avec reconnaissance et l'ai enroulé autour de mes épaules, en le tenant fermé autour de ma poitrine. Je l'ai remerciée en souriant et ses yeux se sont froissés quand elle a souri sous son masque.

Me sentant mieux à l'idée de quitter la cabane d'Obas, j'ai suivi Aria dehors. Le monde brillait sous le soleil avec l'eau de la tempête de la nuit dernière. Les singes prenaient leur petit déjeuner, et je risquais un coup d'œil à l'endroit où la famille de César mangeait. Mes yeux ont été immédiatement captés par le prince le plus âgé, ses yeux ont tenu une question, et j'ai détourné le regard, en restant proche d'Aria, ne me faisant pas toujours confiance autour de Yeux bleu. Ses homonymes semblaient me faire quelque chose à la tête, le fige, mais me réchauffe le reste du corps.

Nous sommes arrivés à mon creux et Aria a attendu devant le rideau de vigne. J'ai été surpris que la pluie n'ait pas pénétré dans les vignes, mais le sol était sec et mou. Je me suis déplacée vers mon sac à dos et j'ai enfilé un pantalon et un col en V à manches longues. Je devais aller pieds nus, car mes bottes étaient probablement encore pleines d'eau. J'ai filtré l'eau des pointes de mes cheveux, où elle s'était accumulée. Mes cheveux étaient surtout un mélange de cheveux humides et secs à part les pointes mouillées. J'ignorais que le toilettage pouvait faire ça. Comme le séchage de serviettes naturelles.

Quand nous sommes entrés dans la Porte, j'ai été arrêté par Luca qui passait par là. _"Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Tu te sens bien ?"_

 _"Longue nuit."_ C'est tout ce que j'ai dit.

Il nous a dit au revoir et nous avons continué dans la forêt. J'ai suggéré de regarder par les anciennes routes, en espérant que l'une des plantes qui dominaient les routes serait celle dont j'avais besoin. Nous avons ramassé les plantes, les racines et les baies comme nous les avons vues, en ramenant plus pour l'approvisionnement en herbes d'Obas. Bientôt, nous marchions le long d'une route sinueuse, mes yeux scrutaient chaque feuille, cherchant une correspondance avec l'image dans ma tête. Quand j'ai trouvé une motte, j'ai commencé à la déterrer à la racine. Aria m'a aidé et avec cela nous avons mis les choses délicates dans notre panier rempli de douceur et nous sommes retournés au village.

"Je peux porter ça pour toi si tu veux." J'ai proposé.

Elle m'a regardé fixement, considérant l'idée _. "Vous voulez aider Oba ?"_ Elle a signé. Cela m'a pris une minute pour répondre, essayant de comprendre quel était le dernier signe, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il signifiait' Oba'. J'ai hoché la tête.

"Vous avez tant fait pour mon frère et moi. Je veux trouver un moyen de vous remercier." J'ai expliqué mes motivations.

Elle secoua la tête. _"Humain étrange."_ Elle a signé et m'a donné le panier. Il était plus léger que ce à quoi je m'attendais, alors je l'ai tenu sur ma hanche pendant que nous marchions et j'ai ignoré le commentaire d'Aria. Je n'arrêtais pas de bailler dans ma main, encore épuisé par cette nuit d'insomnie. J'ai pensé à Luca le gorille. Il m'avait demandé comment je me sentais. J'ai trouvé ça un peu étrange, pourquoi s'en soucierait-il ? Cela m'a fait penser aux autres gentillesses que j'avais eues ces derniers jours. D'abord nos vies ont été sauvées, puis on nous a donné refuge, nourriture, aide médicale... Comment pourrais-je les rembourser ?

À ce moment-là, nous étions de retour à la cabane Obas, j'étais encore dans mes pensées. Obas entourait Dax, le tamponnant avec des fourrures à poil court imbibées d'eau, comme des serviettes. Certains ont levé les yeux et j'ai vu les iris à feuilles persistantes de Deja. Elle hocha la tête en saluant Aria et moi avant de revenir à essayer de faire tomber la fièvre de Dax. J'ai grimacé quand il a tourné la tête dans son sommeil et a commencé à tousser fort. Un Oba mâle plaça sa main sur le cou de Dax, essayant de lui offrir du réconfort, et ne lui enleva pas la main jusqu'à ce que la toux de Dax s'arrête. J'entendais la crudité dans sa gorge, et je savais qu'il devait tousser fréquemment.

J'ai donné le panier à une Oba qui l'avait tendu la main et elle l'a emporté, j'ai supposé trier et organiser les herbes. J'ai alors fait un autre thé à l'hydraste d'or pour Dax, et je l'ai réveillé pour qu'il boive. Il ronchonnait d'ennui, mais buvait pendant que je lui tenais la tête. Je levai les yeux vers le bruit des pas et vis César et Yeux Bleu debout sur le seuil de la pièce. Je me suis tournée vers mon frère quand il a commencé à essayer de se lever. Je l'ai poussé doucement vers le bas et je lui ai secoué la tête.

"Needta...aider maman à flétrir les outils." Il grogna, les yeux à moitié ouverts et son accent fit une apparition. J'ai sursauté et j'ai essayé de ne pas être émotive. Il se souvenait des fois où il avait aidé notre mère à stériliser son équipement médical après son retour du travail. Il aimait faire ça.

 _"Maman n'est pas là. Dax, où es-tu ?"_ J'ai demandé, signé et parlé.

Il regarda autour de lui et se tut un peu, avant de sembler s'effondrer en lui-même dans la réalisation. "Les singes..." Dax s'est rendormi, et j'ai pris un chiffon dans le bol d'eau à côté et l'ai fait sonner avant de tamponner son visage et son cou.

"Comment. Malade. Vraiment ?" Je me suis tourné vers la voix de César, mais il parlait à Aria.

 _"Mal. La fille dit que le mâle en a déjà eu assez. Elle appelle ça une pneumonie."_ Aria a signé. J'allais parler moi-même, quand Yeux Bleus se sont accroupis à côté de moi, se penchant en avant pour regarder Dax. J'ai fait la moue à la mémoire de son récent délire et j'ai brossé ses cheveux en sueur sur son visage.

 _"Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?"_ Yeux bleu m'ont signé _. "Je l'ai raté."_

Je soupirai tristement. _"Délirant. Il pensait qu'il aidait notre mère avec quelque chose."_

Yeux Bleu se taisaient maintenant, son regard passant de moi à Dax encore et encore alors que j'aidais Obas à prendre soin de lui, et j'essayais de combattre le rougissement que je sentais venir de ses regards. Dax s'est réveillé environ une demi-heure plus tard, et il semblait plus conscient cette fois-ci.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe... ?" Il a dû faire une pause pour tousser.

 _"Chut. N'essayez pas de parler. Tu es malade."_ Je l'ai étouffé, détestant à quel point cela semblait douloureux pour lui de parler.

"Maman ? Rain a-t-elle mangé aujourd'hui ?" Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il ait lu sur mes lèvres, mais il regardait mon visage. J'ai réalisé que son esprit était à l'époque où il y avait de fortes chances que je devienne anorexique. Il y avait eu une famine et je donnais ma nourriture à l'orphelinat qui avait été construit près de notre appartement.

 _"Dax, c'est moi. Ta sœur."_ Je me suis penché près de lui, voulant qu'il me reconnaisse. Il me fixa de façon confuse, secouant un peu la tête comme il le pensait. _"Je suis Rain."_

"Rain ?" Il avait l'air de se rendre compte qu'il avait merdé. "Ugh. Je suis désolé..." Il a recommencé à tousser, mais cette fois, j'étais presque sûr qu'il était là. Peut-être.

 _"Ne sois pas désolée. Concentre-toi juste sur ton rétablissement."_ J'ai dit et signé. Il a recommencé à tousser et Deja lui a donné quelque chose pour l'aider à dormir. Je soupirai en écoutant sa respiration laborieuse. Yeux Bleu m'a poussé avec son épaule.

 _"Ça va ?"_ Il m'a regardé avec curiosité.

J'ai pris une grande respiration avant de signer _, "Je suppose."_

Les jours suivants se sont passés comme ça, et j'ai refusé de quitter Dax pour longtemps. J'ai dormi près de la tête de Dax, et j'ai souvent été réveillé pendant la nuit par ses quintes de toux. J'ai utilisé tous les remèdes à base de plantes dont je me souvenais et j'ai appris de nouveaux mélanges et remèdes avec les Obas. J'aimais travailler avec eux, mais mon bonheur a toujours été de courte durée lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux et regardé l'homme que je soignais.

Au début, il semblait aller mieux, mais ensuite mon espoir a été anéanti par un pic de fièvre et sa respiration s'est lentement aggravée. Chaque jour, je regardais mon frère suffoquer, et ça m'écrasait. Les visiteurs étaient des membres de la famille de César et, autrefois, un ami de Yeux Bleu, nommé Ash. Il avait suivi Yeux Bleu et Cornelia dans la cabane pour "jeter un coup d'œil aux humains" et fut rapidement chassé par Yeux Bleu. Cornelia m'a plus tard informé qu'il était plus comme un neveu pour elle, donc le cousin et meilleur ami de Yeux Bleu.

Cornelia et Yeux Bleu venaient tous les jours, et la plupart du temps avec de la nourriture quand ils ont découvert que je prenais l'habitude de donner ma propre nourriture à Dax. J'ai choisi mes plats avec obéissance, ne voulant pas insulter ou gaspiller la nourriture des singes. Mais j'ai toujours pensé à Dax. Son état s'aggravait chaque matin, et bientôt il ne voulait plus manger, sa gorge lui faisait trop mal pour que même les aliments les plus doux que nous pouvions lui donner. J'ai donc fait en sorte que s'il n'avait pas assez à manger, il aurait assez d'eau.

Ses fourrures devaient être beaucoup changées, vu qu'il transpirait rapidement à travers elles. La première fois que nous les avons changés, j'ai été un peu mortifié de voir qu'il avait été déshabillé lui aussi, mais ses caleçons avaient été laissés en place. Il s'est fâché avec ça pendant les quelques fois où sa tête était au bon moment, et je l'ai aidé à se trémousser dans un pantalon. En ce moment, ses couvertures étaient rassemblées autour de sa taille, alors que je lui frottais des bulbes d'ail écrasés dans la poitrine pour essayer d'apaiser sa respiration. Un tour que j'avais appris d'Aria.

 _"Comment va-t-il aujourd'hui ?"_ demanda Yeux Bleu en m'apportant mon déjeuner, un morceau de wapiti cuit, avec quelques baies et quelques choux de Bruxelles. Je me suis lavé les mains dans un bol d'eau séparé et j'ai déchiré la viande, en plaçant le tendre morceau sur ma langue.

 _"Pas mieux."_ J'ai signé misérablement, posant la nourriture après une autre petite bouchée.

Yeux Bleu m'ont frotté le dos. _"Tu veux aller quelque part ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit sain pour toi de rester enfermé ici tout le temps. Maman non plus."_ J'ai été surpris par son offre. Je savais que je n'étais pas prisonnier, mais je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à pouvoir aller quelque part.

J'ai hésité en jetant un coup d'œil à Dax. Mais Aria a commencé à signer avec lui alors que j'allais refuser _. "Bien sûr qu'elle viendra avec toi."_ Je l'ai regardée, un peu blessée. Est-ce que je les irritais de toute façon ? Ils n'y avaient pas fait allusion si je l'étais. Aria semblait comprendre mes sentiments parce qu'elle a recommencé à signer.

 _"Il a raison. Vous avez fait un excellent travail, mais vous devez aussi prendre soin de vous. Obas surveillera ton frère."_ dit doucement le singe plus âgé.

"Mais si quelque chose change pendant mon absence ?" demandais-je, en me mâchant la lèvre et en jetant un coup d'œil vers le bas et vers mon frère.

 _"Vas-y. Étire tes jambes."_ Elle s'est tournée vers Yeux Bleu sans répondre à ma question _. "Assure-toi qu'elle mange ça. Elle n'a pas assez manger."_

J'ai soupiré et laissé Yeux Bleu m'éloigner de la hutte. Il m'a donné le plat en pierre et m'a dit de manger. Après une bouchée de baies, j'ai finalement réalisé à quel point j'avais faim et j'ai rapidement éliminé la nourriture.

"Allons-nous au barrage ?" J'ai demandé, car Yeux bleu m'ont pris le plat et l'ont placé sur une bûche près d'un des feux de cuisson pendant que nous le passions.

 _"Vous vous concentrez uniquement sur le travail ?"_ Il a demandé.

J'ai reniflé légèrement, me souvenant de tous les méfaits que j'avais l'habitude d'avoir quand j'étais enfant _. "Non."_

 _"Alors viens."_ Il a commencé à marcher plus vite, me forçant à faire de plus grands pas pour suivre le mâle plus grand.

"Où ?" J'ai demandé, mais je n'ai reçu aucune réponse.

Il m'a emmené dans la forêt et j'ai découvert qu'il m'emmenait au bord de la rivière. J'ai regardé les eaux qui barattaient au milieu de la rivière et j'ai tremblé à l'idée d'aller dans cette eau glacée, c'est sûr. J'ai vu Ash, l'amie de Yeux Bleu, attendre sur un rocher avec quelque chose à côté de lui, et j'ai suffoqué de joie de voir que c'était mon carquois, l'arc et les flèches.

 _"Montre-nous comment ça marche !"_ Ash a signé avec empressement. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil entre lui et Yeux Bleu, sans faire un pas vers l'avant.

"Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on ait d'armes... ?" J'ai dit, je me demandais si c'était un test.

 _"Nous savons, mais..."_ Yeux bleu se sont détachés.

 _"Yeux Bleu a dit que tu avais l'air triste ces derniers temps, alors le génie que je suis a pensé que ce serait cool de voir comment ton truc de bâton bizarre fonctionne."_ Ash a signé, riant de sa propre blague. J'ai souri en m'amusant.

"Ça s'appelle un arc. Et c'est mon carquois. Il tient les flèches pour moi comme ça." J'ai tendu la main pour le prendre, en gardant un œil sur les chimpanzés pour m'assurer que je ne franchissais aucune ligne inaperçue. J'ai attaché le carquois autour de ma taille (je sais qu'il va sur votre dos, mais c'est beaucoup plus facile pour moi d'attraper les flèches de ma taille à la place) et j'ai sorti une flèche, laissant les mâles la prendre et l'observer.

 _"Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?"_ Yeux bleu signés.

"Je vais te montrer." J'ai tendu la main pour le récupérer et Yeux Bleu me l'a donné. J'ai pris mon arc et je l'ai tendu en visant un nœud dans un arbre à quelques mètres de nous. Je l'ai montré du doigt aux garçons et j'ai vu la tête de Ash passer rapidement de moi au nœud de l'arbre. J'ai de nouveau vérifié mon objectif et je l'ai laissé voler, en espérant qu'il me permettrait d'éviter tout embarras. Heureusement, il s'est coincé en plein milieu du nœud.

Ash se mit à hululer doucement, semblant heureux tandis que Yeux Bleu fixait la flèche de l'arbre jusqu'à mon arc. Je pense qu'il s'est peut-être demandé comment ça marchait dans sa tête. Je ne doutais pas qu'ils puissent faire ça, c'étaient des animaux incroyables.

 _"Encore !"_ Ash a signé comme un gamin. J'ai souri, heureux de faire la démonstration. J'ai tourné mon regard vers la rivière, vers la rive plus calme et moins profonde. J'ai marché sur un gros rocher qui s'est un peu jeté dans l'eau et j'ai cherché une cible. Quand j'ai vu ce que je cherchais, j'ai accroché mon arc et j'ai visé dans l'eau. La seconde d'après, la corde de l'arc vibrait avec la force de la flèche qui s'éloignait pour empaler le poisson paresseux qui planait près d'une touffe de roseaux. J'ai fermé les yeux et rendu grâce pour la vie que j'avais prise. J'ai tendu la main vers le bas et j'ai sorti le poisson argenté de l'eau, montrant aux mâles une autre utilisation de mon arc.

Ash se mit à marcher sur ses jointures et prit le poisson moucheté bleu de mes doigts, Yeux Bleu se joignit à lui, examinant la façon dont la flèche avait transpercé les branchies du poisson.

 _"Vous êtes un chasseur, alors ?"_ demanda Yeux Bleu.

"J'ai déjà chassé avant, quand il le fallait." J'ai répondu.

 _"Ça fait quoi de vivre dans une ville humaine ? Tout le monde en a un comme ça ? Quel genre d'animaux y A-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'i faire toute la journée ?"_ Ash a commencé à poser des questions les unes après les autres. Heureusement, Yeux Bleu a vu que j'étais submergé par le flot soudain de curiosité, et a dit à Ash d'arrêter.

 _"Mais je veux savoir."_ Il a fait une tête à pleurnicher.

 _"Je peux répondre à quelques-unes."_ Je me suis offert et je me suis assis sur mon rocher, en plaçant l'archet sur mes genoux.

 _"Alors, c'est comment en ville ?"_ Yeux Bleu a signé, laissant libre cours à sa curiosité.

J'ai réfléchi à la question. "C'est... fort. Et bondé et plus qu'un peu épuisé. Mais nous survivons. En quelque sorte." J'ai dit, n'ayant aucune fierté pour l'endroit où j'avais l'habitude d'habiter.

 _"Ça n'a pas l'air génial."_ Ash a signé.

"Ce n'est pas le cas." J'étais d'accord. _"Question suivante ?"_

"Est-ce que tout le monde a un de ces trucs ?" demanda ensuite Ash, en faisant un geste à mon arc.

J'ai laissé un sourire fantôme sur mon visage. "Non. Personne ne s'en est servi sérieusement depuis des siècles."

 _"Alors pourquoi le faites-vous ?"_ Yeux Bleu m'a signé.

"Pour embrasser mon héritage. Mon peuple utilisait ce genre de choses tout le temps. Nous vivions de la terre et prenions soin de la terre." J'ai récité ce que ma mère m'avait dit sur ma tribu.

 _"Héritage ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"_ Ash a signé.

"Je suis un descendant Cherokee. Du côté de ma mère, la famille était très sérieuse pour garder l'esprit et la culture en vie." J'ai dit fièrement. Mon héritage était important pour moi. C'est ce qui me distingue des autres.

 _"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"_ demanda Yeux Bleu.

"Qu'est-ce que quoi ?" J'ai demandé des éclaircissements.

 _"Ce mot. Qu'est-ce que tu es ?"_ Il a commencé à me regarder comme si j'étais un loup habillé en humain.

"Cherokee ?" J'ai demandé. Il hocha la tête.

"C'est une tribu. Comme votre colonie de singes. Mon peuple a été l'un des premiers humains à vivre sur cette terre. Ils sont tous morts maintenant, je crois. Mais ma mère m'a toujours dit de me souvenir du passé de mon peuple, alors je le fais." Je lui ai expliqué.

 _"Quel genre d'animaux y A-t-il dans la ville ?"_ Ash est entré par effraction, s'ennuyant avec le sujet.

"Pas beaucoup. Surtout des domestiques et des créatures peu appréciées. Chiens, chats, rats, souris." J'ai compté. "La vie est à peine soutenable pour les humains maintenant. C'est encore plus dur pour les animaux maintenant." Mes épaules ont chuté tristement. J'ai toujours été très consterné que certaines espèces animales aient été infectées par la grippe simienne. Je détestais regarder les animaux souffrir.

 _"Désolé..."_ Yeux Bleu m'a signé faiblement, comme si plus de la moitié de son esprit était en pensée et seulement un quart communiquait.

 _"C'est triste. Pourquoi c'est si mauvais là-bas ?"_ demanda Ash.

"Parce qu'on est en train de mourir." J'ai répondu. "Les humains s'éteignent. Ceux de la ville pourraient être les derniers."

 _"Pourquoi mourir ?"_ demanda Ash. Soudain, je n'étais plus sûr de devoir partager ça. C'était une trahison ? Si oui, pourquoi devrais-je m'en soucier ? Ils ne m'appréciaient pas, ne m'aimaient pas, même avant que la grippe simienne n'éclate.

"Une maladie. Il a tué tout le monde, humains, animaux. C'était horrible." Je me suis enroulé les bras autour de moi et j'ai regardé en bas, me souvenant des jours dont j'allais parler. J'en avais sept à l'époque. "Emeutes, luttant pour la nourriture et les provisions. Bientôt tout le monde est mort, et ceux qui ne le sont pas sont génétiquement immunisés contre la grippe." J'ai dit.

 _"C'est terrible."_ Yeux bleu signés.

"Les humains ne dureront probablement pas plus longtemps. Mais si je peux faire fonctionner le barrage, ils ont une chance de survivre." J'ai dit, en me tournant pour regarder la montagne où se trouvait le barrage. Cela faisait des jours que je n'y avais pas travaillé, j'étais trop préoccupé à m'occuper de Dax, et avant cela, nous avions fait le deuil de notre mère. J'avais vraiment raté le coche.

 _"Tu vas quand même y travailler ? Mais je croyais qu'ils t'avaient viré ?"_ Ash a signé. J'ai soupiré intérieurement, donc je suppose que tous les singes le savaient maintenant.

 _"Il y a des gens bien là-bas. Enfants, orphelins. Quand Dax ira mieux, je le finirai pour eux."_ J'ai dit.

Yeux Bleu et Ash ont échangé un regard, et je me suis demandé ce qu'ils avaient en tête. _"Où as-tu appris à t'en servir ?"_ dit soudain Yeux Bleu, hochant la tête à mon arc. J'ai levé un sourcil pendant un moment, puis j'ai laissé tomber.

"Ma mère nous a envoyés, Dax et moi, dans un camp qui enseignait la culture autochtone. J'ai appris à survivre dans la nature comme mes ancêtres. J'y ai passé des moments inoubliables." J'ai souri à la mémoire. C'était très amusant et je me suis fait beaucoup d'amis là-bas. Mais bien sûr, je suis sûr qu'ils sont tous morts maintenant, j'ai participé au camp environ un an avant la rébellion des singes.

Le reste de la journée, j'ai passé avec Yeux Bleu et Ash à plaisanter et à parler de nos vies. Un instant, Ash m'a demandé ce que c'était que d'être humain, incapable de trouver une réponse, je lui ai demandé ce que c'était que d'être un singe, et il m'a rapidement répondu : _"Génial"._

 _"Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?"_ Yeux bleu signés quand le soleil commençait à se coucher. Nous devrions partir bientôt. J'ai regardé le ciel et je leur ai dit d'attendre et de voir. Tous les trois, nous avons regardé le ciel tandis que le soleil plongeait dans la cime des arbres, répandant des ombres et les derniers rayons mourants du soleil sur nous tous. Les nuages étaient tachés de rose et de jaune, et commençaient à s'estomper en un pourpre profond. C'est là que j'ai reparlé.

"C'est ma couleur préférée." J'ai dit.

On a regardé l'océan indigo au-dessus de nous jusqu'à ce qu'on réalise tous en même temps, merde, il est tard. Nous nous sommes dépêchés de retourner au village, j'ai surpris Ash de voir à quel point je pouvais les suivre dans les arbres, toujours juste derrière eux. Nous nous sommes séparés quand nous sommes arrivés aux Portes, apparemment Ash m'avait fait sortir mon arc et mes flèches de leur lieu sûr et maintenant il a dû les rendre. Yeux Bleu m'a escorté jusqu'à la cabane Obas et j'ai immédiatement su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Obas observait attentivement la chambre de mes frères et, à l'intérieur, de nombreuses femmes s'entassaient autour du milieu de la pièce. Je me suis dépêchée d'entrer, en passant devant les singes pour atteindre mon frère, mon rythme cardiaque battant à tout rompre.

Je l'ai entendu avant de le voir. Il toussait et respirait en même temps et ses yeux fixaient le plafond avec un regard douloureux, une main s'agrippant à sa poitrine. Je me suis mis à genoux à côté de lui et dès qu'il m'a vu, il m'a tendu la main. Je l'ai agrippée et j'ai regardé autour de moi, signant pour une herbe pour l'aider à respirer, mais personne ne m'a rien donné. Un Oba m'a signé qu'ils avaient déjà tout essayé. Dieu s'il vous plaît, non.

Mes yeux sont tombés sur Dax quand il m'a serré désespérément la main. "R-Rai-" Je l'ai empêché de parler, ne voulant pas qu'il gaspille son souffle qu'il pouvait à peine respirer.

"C'est... c'est tout pour moi." Il toussa en prononçant les mots que j'avais eu peur de m'avouer. Chaque respiration était douloureuse, et ils devenaient de moins en moins profonds.

"Non, non, non, ne dis pas ça." J'ai combattu l'envie de secouer la tête comme je le suppliais, pour qu'il puisse lire sur mes lèvres.

"Rain..." Il m'a frotté la main avec son pouce. "Je suis désolé."

"Daxter James Harley, ne me quitte pas." J'ai essayé d'avoir l'air en colère, mais les mots sont sortis abîmés par la peur et la douleur. "Je ne peux pas faire ça sans toi. Je ne peux rien faire sans toi !" J'ai laissé couler une larme dans mon œil.

"Tu es plus forte que tu ne le penses. Plus courageuse... plus intelligente. Tu vas être...responsable de...belles choses..." Dax m'a encore serré la main, plus faiblement que la dernière fois. J'ai sangloté pendant qu'une autre larme glissait sur mon visage. Puis il a dit quelque chose qui m'a complètement déconcerté.

"Que penses-tu de notre père ?"

Je l'ai regardé de haut. "Quoi ?" C'est quoi, cette question ?

"Réponds." Il a toussé.

"Je ne pense rien de lui. Il n'a jamais été là." J'ai répondu honnêtement.

"Tu ne le détestes pas, alors ?" Il a sifflé.

"Comment peux-tu détester quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais rencontré ?" J'ai demandé.

"Bien..." Il acquiesça de la tête. "C'est bien." Une autre toux l'a secoué.

"Dax..." J'essayais de contrôler mes émotions, mais elles me fuyaient et ne voulaient pas écouter mes supplications.

"Gvgeyuhi, Wesa." Il a chuchoté. _Je t'aime, Kitten._ J'ai suffoqué et sangloté presque en même temps à ses paroles. Il n'avait pas parlé cherokee depuis plus de trois ans. D'autres larmes ont coulé de mes yeux.

 _"Je t'aime aussi !"_ Il devait le savoir. Il ne pouvait pas me quitter sans savoir combien je l'aimais et combien j'étais heureux qu'il soit mon grand frère. J'ai regardé dans ses yeux bruns chocolatés alors que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus laborieuse et qu'il perdait de plus en plus de force. Il n'avait plus la force de respirer et d'aspirer l'oxygène de l'air, et je l'ai regardé prendre son dernier souffle, tout en me fixant dans les yeux. J'ai regardé le déclin de la vie lentement, et le regard qui avait été plein de tant d'émotion, de douleur, d'amour, d'orgueil, de tristesse... tout s'est embrouillé dans ces yeux jadis bruns et brillants, puis a coulé vers le bas et laissé ses yeux complètement. Et puis il est parti. J'ai poussé un sanglot étouffé et lui ai serré la main, priant avec tout ce que j'avais pour qu'il me serre en retour.

J'ai posé mes mains sur ses épaules et je les ai légèrement secouées. "Dax ! Non, non, non, non, s'il vous plaît ! Ne me fais pas ça ! Reviens ! Dax ! Ne me fais pas ça, putain ! Frère ! S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît... !" Je me suis enfoncé en lui, poussant mon visage dans sa nuque. Il sentait les herbes. Je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes larmes en serrant nos doigts encore enfermés contre ma poitrine. J'ai pleuré et pleuré dans le corps de mon grand frère. J'ai senti de multiples mains sur mon corps. Mon dos, mes épaules tremblantes, l'arrière de mon cou, l'arrière de ma tête, partout. Je n'ai pas prêté attention aux touches car je m'accrochais désespérément à Dax.

La fissure dans mon cœur que ma mère a laissée s'est brisée en poussière luisante, en plein dans ma poitrine. La douleur qui m'accablait était trop grande, et c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour pleurer dans le corps malade de mon frère, le suppliant de revenir vers moi. Il avait parlé en cherokee, je ne savais même pas qu'il se souvenait de la langue. Mais il l'a fait. Et il a dit les mots parfaitement, comme s'il les avait répétés dans sa tête. J'ai sangloté et ma poitrine me faisait mal à l'idée. Pas de mère, pas de père, pas de frère... Je suis toute seule.

* * *

 **A Suivre…**


	8. My Little Bird - 8

**Disclamer :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Elle appartient à **ZombieKitty217.**

 _Ceci est ma première traduction alors s'il vous plaît ne m'en voulez pas trop si des fois vous ne comprenez pas. Ainsi comme l'auteur à fait de très longs chapitres sur les suivant (environ 10000 mots ou plus) je ne sais pas quand je posterais les chapitres mais je vous promets de faire aussi vite que je peux._

* * *

 **My Little Bird - 8**

J'ai enfoui mon visage dans mes bras en repliant mes genoux plus près de ma poitrine. J'étais dans le creux où je suis resté, essayant de me sortir de ce nuage de misère qui flottait au-dessus de moi. Je n'ai que les lampes au plafond allumées, donc j'étais baignée de lumière. Soudain, j'ai senti un poids sur mes jambes et j'ai levé la tête pour voir le petit Haze serrer mes tibias dans ses bras. Mon Dieu, cet enfant est adorable. J'ai senti un petit sourire fantôme sur mon visage pendant que je regardais le bébé faire ses bruits de bébé pendant qu'il m'embrassait les jambes avec sa petite tête. Haze a tourné ses yeux légers vers moi et m'a laissé échapper un grincement et un sourire quand nous avons établi un contact visuel.

"Bonjour." J'ai chuchoté à l'enfant. Il a haleta et grimpa et j'ai baissé mes genoux pour qu'il puisse tomber sur mes genoux. Il m'a attrapé les cheveux et s'est mis à me les faire passer entre les doigts, tout en continuant à faire du bruit à son bébé. Haze a noué quelques mèches et me l'a tendue en grinçant triomphalement. Je l'ai regardé de haut et j'ai fait un bruit "oh" quand j'ai regardé l'enfant dans les yeux.

J'entendis un traînement à la bouche creuse et levai les yeux vers le haut pour voir Yeux Bleu se tenir juste à l'intérieur du rideau de vigne. Ses épaules ont un peu sauté lorsque nous l'avons regardé dans les yeux, comme un enfant qui se faisait prendre en train de faire quelque chose de méchant. Je lui ai fait signe de la tête en l'invitant à entrer. Il a hésité avant de s'avancer lentement et de s'accroupir devant moi en regardant Haze jouer.

Il a fallu un certain temps avant que Yeux Bleu ne lève les yeux et ne les regarde dans les yeux. _"Aimeriez-vous choisir un endroit pour enterrer votre frère ?"_ Il a lentement signé. Mon visage est tombé. J'avais complètement oublié l'enterrement. Ça ne fait qu'une journée, et Dax est toujours allongé dans la cabane médicale d'Obas.

J'ai hoché la tête lentement. "Merci." J'ai chuchoté.

Il est resté silencieux, cherchant mon visage avec ce regard coloré du ciel. Plus il me regardait, plus je me réchauffais, et ce fait me faisait rougir plus je baissais les yeux. Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Je voulais lui dire d'arrêter, mais je ne pouvais pas ouvrir la bouche, les mots pris dans ma gorge. Je ne pouvais pas lever les mains pour signer, alors mes doigts frottaient le sol lisse en dessous de moi. J'ai mâchouillé mes lèvres pendant que je sentais Yeux Bleu me regarder encore, brûlant un trou dans mon âme. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? Je voulais étudier l'expression de son visage, mais mon cou était bloqué.

Haze semblait avoir remarqué le changement dans l'air, et il a regardé de nouveau de son frère vers moi. Il a sorti un marmonnement confus et a commencé à utiliser mes genoux comme bongos. J'ai dû sourire aux bouffonneries de l'enfant alors qu'il sautait de mes jambes sur Yeux Bleu, grimpait partout sur lui avant de me sauter dessus à nouveau. J'ai gloussé quand le chimpanzé a mis ses mains sur sa tête d'une manière "ta-da !". Yeux Bleu a gloussé aussi et nous avons de nouveau fermé les yeux, cette fois-ci moins gênantes. Nous avons partagé un regard amusé avant de porter notre attention sur Haze. Le petit mordeur à la cheville semblait très content de lui pour avoir remonté l'ambiance.

Je me suis levé, prenant Haze dans mes bras comme je l'ai fait. Il a ri et a commencé à regarder autour de lui à cette nouvelle hauteur. Yeux Bleu s'est levé et je l'ai regardé, en attendant son prochain mouvement. Il nous a fait signe de partir et je l'ai suivi dehors, obtenant une agréable surprise quand Yeux Bleu a tenu les vignes ouvertes pour que je puisse marcher à travers. Je lui ai fait un signe de tête et je l'ai remercié de la bouche. Il m'a conduit à la base de l'Arbre où César et Cornelia m'attendaient. J'ai donné Haze à sa mère et elle a posé sa main sur mon épaule avec sympathie.

 _"Tu es prête ?"_ César m'a signé. J'ai pris une grande respiration et j'ai hoché la tête. Sur ce, César, Yeux Bleu, Luca et trois autres bonobos m'ont fait sortir du village. Où s'attendaient-ils à ce que je choisisse ? Comment ont-ils enterré leurs morts ? Que voudrait Dax ? Le bonheur que Haze avait déclenché en moi s'est dissipé, et j'étais de nouveau perdu dans ma pensée déprimée.

La solitude me faisait mal à l'intérieur de ma cage thoracique. Je suis le dernier de ma famille. Qui aurait cru que l'avorton serait le seul à survivre ? J'ai regardé la forêt autour de moi, j'ai vu la verdure et la vie. J'aurais aimé que Dax soit là pour le voir aussi. J'avais l'impression d'être au mauvais moment. Je devrais me promener dans un endroit comme celui-ci avec ma mère et Dax, prendre des photos de tout ce que j'ai vu. Ne cherchant pas un endroit pour enterrer mon frère.

Je me suis arrêté quand on a croisé un énorme séquoia. Le coffre avait l'air d'avoir facilement une largeur de trente à soixante pieds, et il s'élevait dans le ciel pour ce qui semblait être des kilomètres dans les nuages, une tige d'haricot qui attendait un Jack. J'ai regardé autour de la clairière et j'ai remarqué de grosses roches et de petits rochers bordant la zone, recouverts de légères couches de mousse. La lumière du soleil s'est infiltrée à travers la canopée, donnant un éclat doré à la clairière. La verdure poussait tout le long du sol et entre les rochers, de l'herbe molle et courte tapissait le sol comme une couverture verte.

Quelque chose a cliqué dans mon cerveau et je savais que c'était l'endroit. C'était là que devait être la dernière demeure de mon frère. Cela reflétait parfaitement mes sentiments envers Dax. L'arbre était comme une représentation visible de la façon dont il avait toujours été là pour moi, quoi qu'il arrive. Il a montré sa force et son enracinement absolu dans l'entêtement quand il s'agissait de la sécurité de ma mère et moi. Il avait toujours essayé de faire le travail pour lequel mon père n'était jamais là.

La verdure me rappelait sa gentillesse et l'attitude brillante et joyeuse qu'il avait toujours eue. Dax était plein d'humour et un petit malin parfois, il savait faire rire tout le monde, tout comme notre mère. Dax avait un regard terreux sur lui, et je pouvais voir le cherokee en lui, même s'il avait la peau pâle. Je me souvenais de ses câlins chaleureux et de la façon dont ses yeux se rendaient à ses pommettes quand il riait. Il aurait rendu un homme chanceux très heureux. J'ai soupiré tristement du fait qu'il n'a jamais eu la chance de trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer le reste de sa vie.

J'ai regardé César, qui me regardait. J'ai hoché la tête. _"Ici."_ J'ai signé. Il a jeté un coup d'œil autour de la clairière et m'a hoché la tête. Luca et les trois bonobos avançaient et le gorille me signait _: "Où veux-tu mettre la tombe ?"_ Je me dirigeais vers le pied de l'arbre et je me retournais vers les singes. _"Juste ici."_ Luca a montré le chemin et lui et les bonobos ont commencé à griffer la terre. Je me suis accroupie et j'ai aidé, creusant mes doigts dans le sol, arrachant les plantes d'herbe et marquant la terre d'une croûte noire.

Comment je vais faire ça, bordel ? J'ai toujours eu Dax là-bas. Bien sûr, j'ai acquis de plus en plus d'indépendance, mais ça ne sonnait pas juste en pensant que Dax ne serait pas là si j'avais besoin de lui. Il a toujours été là. Mon chevalier en armure brillante portant un bonnet sous son casque. Il n'a jamais été absent. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'il ne peut plus être là. Que dois-je faire après avoir terminé le barrage ? Quand vais-je finir le barrage ? Chercher un avenir sans mon frère sur la photo, c'est comme chercher un diamant dans un lac boueux.

Putain, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je suis toute seule et j'ai peur d'être seule parce que quand je suis seule, de mauvaises pensées me viennent à l'esprit et je ne peux pas le faire seule. Dax et moi n'avons jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler de ce que nous ferions une fois notre travail terminé. Le plan d'aller dans la nature était de plus en plus mauvais à mesure que j'y pensais. Je n'avais pas de tente, et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais en avoir une autre.

Où est-ce que je dormirais ? Comment mangerai-je ? Ça ne me dérangeait pas beaucoup, si je récupérais mon arc, je pourrais chasser. Mais je n'avais aucune expérience de chasse aux animaux autre que le poisson. Je devrais travailler ma furtivité à fond, il y a tellement de choses qui peuvent faire du bruit dans la forêt. Et qu'en est-il de la protection ? Je ne peux pas compter sur mon arc pour me défendre contre les prédateurs. Il a fait de la merde quand cet ours a attaqué, tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est l'emmerder. Je suppose que je pourrais demander quelques conseils sur la façon dont les singes fabriquent leurs lances. Ces trucs sont intimidants, alors ça doit aider d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Mes yeux me piquaient, et je me bats pour garder les larmes à distance et c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour continuer à creuser. Mes ongles sont bouchés par la terre et on a presque fini. On n'arrête pas de creuser jusqu'à ce que ce soit aussi profond que l'épaule de Luca est haute. Nous avons fait un bon trou long et large dans le sol, et un tas de terre s'est accumulé sur le sol à côté de nous. Je soupirai et me dépoussiérai les mains, me retournant pour regarder César et attendre ses ordres. Le roi singe s'approcha de moi et s'accroupit devant l'endroit où je m'allongeais sur mes tibias.

 _"Repose-toi."_ Il m'a tapoté l'épaule pendant un moment avant de se lever et de signer aux autres avec quelques grognements. J'ai levé les yeux d'où je regardais dans le trou dans le sol qui serait bientôt occupé par mon frère pour voir César signer à Yeux Bleu : _"Ne la laisse pas seule."_ Avant de reprendre la direction du village avec Luca et les trois bonobos.

Yeux Bleu et moi avons pris contact, et je crois que mes entrailles ont gelé. Le silence retentit dans mes oreilles pendant un moment avant que les bruits de la forêt ne percent le bourdonnement. Je n'ai pas pu tenir longtemps son regard foudroyant, je n'ai pas pu supporter l'inquiétude et la pitié dans ses yeux, et j'ai encore une fois tourné mon visage vers la tombe. Peu de temps après, les singes sont revenus, les gorilles transportant une plate-forme en bois avec quelque chose en pelage fin. Je me suis levé en sanglotant et j'ai bougé sur le côté, les yeux ne quittant jamais le corps de mon frère bien-aimé.

J'étais entouré d'un groupe de singes alors qu'ils se rassemblaient pour assister à l'enterrement. César lui-même aidait les gorilles à porter le poids, et il m'a regardé quand ils sont arrivés au pied de la tombe. J'ai hoché la tête une fois et j'ai incliné la tête en entendant le corps de Dax glisser d'un coup de poing hors du bois et dans la tombe. Quelques larmes traîtresses coulèrent silencieusement le long de mes joues alors qu'elles commençaient à balayer la terre sur mon frère. J'ai senti des mains multiples se coucher sur tout mon corps et j'ai levé les yeux pour voir beaucoup de singes me toucher, essayant d'offrir du réconfort. La main de Cornelia reposait sur ma tête, et elle a rencontré mon regard rempli de larmes avec ses iris verts.

J'ai relâché une bouffée d'air que je ne savais pas que je tenais. J'ai regardé à nouveau la tombe de Dax et j'ai été surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle les grands bras des gorilles avaient poussé la terre sur mon frère. J'ai gémi quand j'ai réalisé que je ne ressentais plus jamais son étreinte. Il ne m'embrassait jamais les cheveux ou la tempe quand il me dessinait sous le bras. Je me suis mordu la lèvre en essayant de faire taire les sons de ma misère intérieure. Quand la tombe fut couverte, et qu'il ne restait plus qu'une croûte noire sur le sol pour montrer mon frère couché sous la terre, Deja s'avança et déposa sur la tombe un petit bouquet de lavandes, de pelotes à épingles et de marguerites. J'ai été touché par ce geste. Elle m'a jeté un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et j'ai signé, _"merci"._ A elle.

Elle me sourit et me hocha la tête, se retirant de l'attention des projecteurs. Il y eut un moment de silence et j'ai de nouveau été touché quand ils ont tous baissé la tête, moi y compris. Ensuite, le groupe s'est séparé et les gorilles ont repris le chemin du retour vers le village. Tout le monde a suivi, me laissant avec la famille de César, sauf Haze. J'ai levé les yeux vers César.

"Je vous remercie. Pour avoir fait ça pour lui." J'ai clampé ma bouche après que les mots aient quitté ma bouche et j'ai cligné des yeux les larmes. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant ces gens. Il hocha la tête et poussa un soupir.

"...puis-je rester ici un peu plus longtemps ? Je ne... Je ne suis pas encore prête à le quitter." J'ai travaillé dur pour garder ma voix stable.

César y réfléchit un instant avant de hocher la tête. _"Soyez de retour avant le coucher du soleil. Dangereux la nuit."_ Il a signé. J'ai hoché la tête et je l'ai remercié de nouveau. Ils ont tous commencé leur départ et je me suis détourné, les yeux collés à la tombe. C'est là que mon frère sera pour toujours. Et bientôt, je vais devoir le quitter. Les larmes m'ont brûlé les yeux comme de la fumée à cette pensée, et je me suis dirigé vers la tombe et je me suis écrasé près de la croûte sur la terre. J'ai fait la moue. _Pourquoi avez-vous dû partir ?_ J'ai pensé.

J'ai baissé la tête et fermé les yeux. Je pourrais peut-être chercher une autre colonie de survivants immunisés. Mais combien de temps cela prendrait-il ? Je pourrais être à l'autre bout du pays quand j'en trouverai d'autres. Est-ce que je veux au moins trouver d'autres humains ? D'après mes expériences passées, les humains n'ont pas l'air de m'aimer beaucoup. Et comment passerai-je les nuits pendant le voyage ? Je n'ai toujours pas de tente et j'hésitais à retourner en ville.

En soupirant, je me suis retournée et j'ai vu un jeune séquoia. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais assis dans l'une de ses branches les plus épaisses, regardant le ciel en fin d'après-midi. Aujourd'hui, c'était humide. Il faisait chaud et les nuages bloquaient la chaleur comme une immense couette grise. Mon frère était là-haut, dans ces nuages ? Il était avec notre mère en ce moment ? Il rencontrait notre petit frère ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu le sauver ? J'ai toujours voulu être médecin comme ma mère, mais maintenant je me rends compte, est-ce que j'aurais même été bon à ça ? Les médecins sont censés sauver des vies, si je ne peux pas sauver mon propre frère, comment pourrais-je m'attendre à ce que quelqu'un d'autre mette la vie de leurs proches entre mes mains ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié de faire ? Il s'est rétabli en quelques jours quand c'était mère qui le soignait il y a des années. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

\- Des heures plus tard -

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent rapidement et je me réveillai en me réveillant sous une pression soudaine sur la nuque. La pression que j'ai trouvée être une main s'est rapidement dissipée. Je me suis retrouvé à regarder les larges orbes bleues du prince singe. Il s'était éloigné un peu de mes mouvements soudains, mais il semblait se calmer une fois que je me suis détendu.

 _"Je ne voulais pas te faire peur."_ Il a signé. Je me suis surpris de voir que je voyais si facilement que la lune semblait déverser pratiquement de la lumière sur nous.

"C'est pas grave. Je ne voulais pas m'endormir." J'ai chuchoté. Je me suis penché vers la gauche et j'ai regardé le sol avec une expression un peu surprise, sans me rendre compte à quel point j'avais grimpé haut. "Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ici ?" J'ai posé la question aussi vite qu'elle m'est venue à l'esprit.

 _"Parfum."_ Il a signé. J'ai essayé de ne pas rougir, en repensant à ma dernière douche il y a quelques jours. C'était vraiment la dernière, j'ai réalisé en me souvenant de mon bannissement.

 _"Ça va ?"_ Il a signé. J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers la tombe fraîche en dessous de nous, puis j'ai secoué la tête, puis j'ai hoché la tête. J'ai poussé un soupir irrité et haussé les épaules. "Je ne sais même pas." J'ai murmuré.

"Que feriez-vous ?" Je lui demandai soudain, levant les yeux pour rencontrer son regard.

Il m'a jeté un regard confus et a signé : _"Quoi ?"_

"Si tu étais à ma place, si tu étais tout seul et que tu n'avais nulle part où aller, que ferais-tu ?" J'ai demandé.

Il me regardait fixement, et je pouvais voir les roues tourner dans sa tête quand il pensait à ma question. Ses yeux vagabondaient inconsciemment sur moi alors que je m'étendais sur la branche forte de l'arbre, le dos contre le tronc rouge. J'ai lutté pour ne pas me tortiller et j'ai remercié en silence lorsqu'une brise mordante s'est abattue sur moi, ce qui m'a permis de blâmer mon blush sur le froid. Il a finalement secoué la tête après quelques minutes de silence. Ce n'était pas vraiment gênant, c'était plus difficile et confortable en même temps.

J'ai aimé être en compagnie de Yeux Bleu. Je me sentais à l'aise avec lui, comme si je pouvais lui faire confiance. Quand je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, j'ai vu tant d'émotions nager dans ces profondeurs colorées du ciel, et j'ai été laissée palpitante et fascinée. Même maintenant, mon cœur battait vite. Il a été si gentil avec moi, et serviable. Et j'étais choqué, flatté et confus chaque fois qu'il montrait ce côté de lui. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de la gentillesse de quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère et mon frère, et cela m'a toujours apporté une agréable surprise. Pas seulement avec Yeux Bleu, mais avec tant d'autres singes que j'ai rencontrés, ils ont été si gentils avec moi, nerveux et fatigués et même agressifs au début, mais à la fin j'ai trouvé qu'ils étaient des créatures respectables.

 _"Demandez à Père. Il sait tout."_ Yeux bleu signés.

Je me suis penché la tête en arrière sur le tronc de l'arbre. "Je vais le faire." Puis j'ai réalisé quelque chose. "Oh, merde. Je devais rentrer avant la nuit. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas m'endormir." J'ai dit quand j'ai commencé ma descente vers le séquoia. Yeux Bleu m'a suivi lentement, m'attendant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, il pouvait déjà être à terre, mais il restait à mes côtés. Je me sentais flatté, et mon estomac battait la chamade. Pourquoi je me sens comme ça ? C'est un singe.

Un singe avec des yeux magnifiques et une personnalité gentille et un grand sens de l'humour. Merde, je recommence. _Je n'ai pas le béguin pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que non, c'est idiot. N'est-ce pas ?_ J'ai gardé cette dispute interne avec moi-même pendant toute la descente. Jusqu'à ce que je glisse et commence à tomber. J'ai poussé un cri de peur et j'ai attrapé l'écorce, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'emprise. Mon estomac est tombé de moi et a rebondi vers ma gorge quand ma chute s'est arrêtée soudainement avec un choc. J'ai levé les yeux pour voir que Yeux Bleu m'avaient attrapé. Mais il ne s'est pas arrêté là, il a lui-même lâché l'arbre, et j'ai poussé un autre petit cri quand nous sommes tombés. J'ai senti Yeux Bleu me manœuvrer en l'air et je me suis accroché à ses épaules pendant qu'il me tenait dans son style nuptial. On a heurté le sol avec un coup de poing, Yeux bleu qui atterrissait sur ses pieds. L'élan que nous avions gagné m'a presque fait tomber de son emprise et sur le sol, mais les bras de Yeux Bleu se serraient autour de moi, et j'étais très consciente des muscles dans ses bras qui fléchissaient pour me garder dans sa prise.

Il a posé mes jambes doucement et m'a poussé à mes pieds. Je l'ai regardé, et il m'a regardé, l'air amusé. _"Fais attention, petit oiseau."_ Il a signé. Son visage s'est mis à s'inquiéter aussitôt après avoir signé ces mots, et il a détourné le regard, embarrassé. Mes sourcils se sont légèrement relevés et mes lèvres se sont un peu écartées lorsque mes joues se sont réchauffées. Les papillons battaient à l'intérieur de moi et mon cœur a commencé à accélérer le rythme dans ma poitrine.

"Pourquoi un oiseau ?" J'ai demandé avant de pouvoir m'arrêter. Il détourna encore plus son regard, refusant de rencontrer mon regard, ou même de me regarder. "Ça ne me dérange pas. Mais pourquoi un oiseau ?" répétai-je. Je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait. En fait, j'ai trouvé que j'aimais le fait qu'il m'avait appelé par un surnom. Je voulais qu'il m'appelle encore comme ça. Pourquoi je me sens comme ça ? Je me suis dit.

Il soupira par le nez et me regarda à nouveau pendant une seconde, jugeant si je disais la vérité quand je disais que je n'étais pas en colère, puis il baissa les yeux vers mes chaussures. _"Je t'ai entendu chanter à propos de l'oiseau."_ Il a signé.

J'ai incliné la tête dans la confusion. "Chanter sur un oiseau ?" Je me suis dit, en repensant à l'époque où cela aurait pu se produire. Puis ça a cliqué. Il m'a entendu chanter la chanson d'Ed Sheeran dans cet arbre il y a presque une semaine. "Ohh, je sais de quoi tu parles."

Puis j'ai un peu sursauté. "Oh mon Dieu, tu as entendu ça ?" J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai baissé les yeux. "Je suis un chanteur horrible." J'ai murmuré.

Yeux Bleu m'a regardé, c'est à son tour d'avoir l'air confus. _"Non, tu ne l'es pas."_ Il a signé.

Le mien s'est un peu élargi car j'ai dû détourner un peu le regard, me battant désespérément avec le blush sur mon visage. "Tu crois que oui ?" J'ai gardé ma voix silencieuse.

Il y a eu un moment de contact visuel qui m'a semblé durer une décennie, un moment où il y avait une émotion que je ne pouvais pas nommer. J'ai aimé ça. Mais le contact visuel a été rompu quand sa tête s'est brisée vers la gauche, comme la mienne. Nous avions tous les deux entendu le claquement dans les bois autour de nous. Quelque chose était tout près et nous observait. Yeux Bleu m'a poussé en direction du village et j'ai obéi, en jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil vers le bruit. J'ai fait une double prise quand j'ai juré avoir vu un visage. Il faisait sombre et une cicatrice rose descendait par-dessus l'œil jusqu'au museau, l'œil brillant d'un vert laiteux aveugle. La cicatrice semblait laisser une trace jusqu'à l'embouchure, où une grimace à bouche ouverte montrait un crochet brillant. Le visage avait disparu avant que j'aie pu avoir un autre regard, et j'ai suivi le côté de Yeux Bleu, reconnaissant de la lance qu'il avait ramassée sur le sol.

Nous sommes retournés au village et Yeux Bleu m'a arrêté quand je suis allé vers l'arbre pour me rendre à mon creux _. "Tu n'as pas faim ?"_ Il a signé. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'endroit où les singes dînaient tard. C'était presque fini et la plupart des singes s'étaient dispersés depuis longtemps. J'ai secoué la tête devant Yeux Bleu et je lui ai signé en lui disant que j'étais fatigué. Il hocha la tête et m'emmena dans mon creux.

"Merci d'être venu me chercher. On se voit demain ?" J'ai dit au revoir, à mi-chemin à l'intérieur du rideau de vigne. Il hocha la tête et signa un signe de bonne nuit. Je suis entré et j'ai allumé les foyers, laissant les plafonniers éteints. Je me suis couché et un sanglot m'a échappé. Les moments avec Yeux Bleu dans la clairière s'étaient terminés quand l'animal mystérieux a été détecté, et le voyage de retour était silencieux. Je n'aime pas le silence. Cela me donne le temps de le remplir de pensées de Dax, de ma mère et de mon frère perdu que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer.

Toute ma famille entière. Disparu. Tout cela en l'espace de quatre jours. Il ne m'a fallu que quatre jours pour être complètement isolé à jamais de tous ceux qui m'avaient aimé. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Question de ma putain de vie. Je n'ai jamais été aussi confuse auparavant, et personne ne semble avoir encore les réponses dont j'ai besoin. Et si je ne trouve jamais les réponses ? Et si je partais d'ici avec rien d'autre que les vêtements sur mon dos ? Combien de temps me faudrait-il pour mourir ? Qui se souviendra de moi ? Je suis sûr que dans quelques semaines, je serai comme un rêve étrange pour les singes.

Je me suis endormi, ces pensées flottant dans mon esprit.

* * *

 **A Suivre…**


	9. My Little Bird - 9

**Disclamer :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Elle appartient à **ZombieKitty217.**

 _Ceci est ma première traduction alors s'il vous plaît ne m'en voulez pas trop si des fois vous ne comprenez pas. Ainsi comme l'auteur à fait de très longs chapitres sur les suivant (environ 10000 mots ou plus) je ne sais pas quand je posterais les chapitres mais je vous promets de faire aussi vite que je peux._

* * *

 **My Little Bird - 9**

"César ?" J'ai hésité à attirer l'attention du roi des singes. Quand il a établi le contact visuel, j'ai baissé les yeux, nerveux. "J'aimerais travailler sur le barrage aujourd'hui." J'ai jeté un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir toute sa famille me fixer. (Sauf Haze, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la petite chenille rampant par le pied)

 _"Tu n'as pas encore à travailler. Donnez-vous le temps de guérir."_ Il a signé. J'ai été surpris par sa sympathie. Ils ne voulaient pas que je parte le plus vite possible ?

"S'il vous plaît. J'ai besoin de quelque chose à faire. Je ne peux pas continuer à penser à..." J'ai supplié, regardant de nouveau en bas quand je me suis retrouvé incapable de dire son nom. Je me suis enroulé les bras autour de moi et j'ai regardé le petit déjeuner sur mes genoux. J'ai entendu César pousser un soupir et je l'ai regardé.

Il hocha légèrement la tête en signant : _"Nous irons après le petit-déjeuner."_

Mes épaules se sont affaissées quand j'ai laissé un souffle soulagé, et j'ai signé _"Merci"._ Après cela, je me suis concentré sur le fait d'essayer de manger. Je ne voulais vraiment pas, mais je ne voulais pas gaspiller la nourriture et risquer de mettre les singes en colère.

*time skip*

On m'a laissée seule lorsque nous avons atteint le barrage, et je me suis mise au travail en silence, mettant toute mon attention et toute mon habileté à remettre ce tas de ferraille à courir. J'ai sauté de surprise quand j'ai senti une main sur mon mollet, et je me suis tourné pour voir Yeux Bleu s'accroupir près de moi. J'ai été choqué quand j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait presque pas de lumière, et j'ai réalisé que j'avais encore dû travailler toute la journée. J'ai tiré la lanterne que j'avais utilisée pour éclairer le panneau sous lequel je travaillais afin de voir plus facilement sa signature.

 _"Il se fait tard. On devrait rentrer maintenant."_

J'ai hoché la tête et fermé le panneau sur lequel j'avais travaillé. J'ai nettoyé mes outils et je les ai remis dans ma ceinture à outils. Quand j'ai levé les yeux, ma tête s'est un peu embrouillée. "Où sont les autres ?" Il n'y avait que Yeux Bleu et moi à l'intérieur, normalement il y en avait un ou deux ici et là.

 _"Dû aider pour quelque chose. Viens de partir."_ Il m'a expliqué.

J'ai hoché la tête et me suis levé. Nous sommes sortis du barrage et nous sommes sortis des billes de bois à l'extérieur. Puis c'était un trek silencieux à travers la forêt vers le village. La moitié était silencieuse. Yeux Bleu l'a entendu juste avant moi, tenant son bras devant ma poitrine pour m'arrêter. J'étais sur le point de remettre en question l'action quand j'ai entendu le hennissement d'un cheval, suivi par le tonnerre des sabots. Nous étions au bord de la piste, donc je n'avais pas peur d'être piétiné. Mais j'ai été surpris de voir une magnifique jument grise foncé tachetée courir sur notre chemin.

Je ne sais pas quelle force étrange m'a poussé à sortir devant un cheval rapide et à tenir mes bras comme un idiot, mais c'est arrivé. Le cheval a donné un haut soufflet alors que la terre s'envolait vers l'avant dans le sillage de ses sabots de dérapage et que l'animal s'élevait sur ses pattes arrière, battant en l'air avec ses sabots. Ses pattes avant sont tombées au sol avec un bruit sourd et ses deux pattes avant ont continué à quitter le sol quelques centimètres en sautant plusieurs fois.

"Chut. Facile. Facile." J'ai roucoulé en attendant que le cheval se calme. Ses oreilles claquaient de va-et-vient tandis qu'elle se balançait la tête mal à l'aise, laissant échapper un hennissement élevé. Je risquais de m'approcher un peu plus, en baissant les bras à mesure que je m'approchais. Le cheval m'observait avec méfiance, mais ne faisait aucun progrès. Je lui ai tendu la main, la paume en l'air, comme si j'avais une gâterie dans la paume de ma main. Le cheval fit un pas en avant, la tête baissée, reniflant à mes doigts. J'attendais qu'elle se rapproche, et quand elle s'est approchée, j'ai levé une main lentement, la tenant à sa vue et lui caressant la joue large.

Ma main s'est déplacée vers le haut pour lui caresser le cou pendant que je lui tenais le museau dans l'autre main. "Doucement. Gentille fille. Vous êtes jolie, n'est-ce pas ?" J'ai dit doucement. Je me suis penché et j'ai arraché une touffe d'herbe longue du sol et j'ai brossé les racines et la terre avant de l'étendre à plat dans ma main et de la présenter au cheval. Elle a baissé la tête et ses lèvres douces ont caressé la peau de ma paume pendant qu'elle mangeait.

A ce moment-là, les arbres nous ont envoyé quelques feuilles et quelques aiguilles qui nous tombaient dessus, et les oreilles de la jument se sont retournées. Je lui ai frotté et tapoté le cou avec réconfort pendant qu'une bande de singes tombait au sol. Le cheval a été laissé mal à l'aise par l'arrivée soudaine et s'est agité sur place. Je la chutai doucement et la caressais en essayant de la calmer. Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu un singe signer avec Yeux Bleu, et j'ai supposé que le prince m'expliquait ce que j'avais fait. Les autres se sont simplement arrêtés et m'ont regardé interagir avec le gros animal.

Un orang-outan s'approcha, gardant ses distances avec le cheval alors que ses yeux se déplaçaient lentement de l'animal vers moi. Il m'était familier, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir d'où exactement. J'ai regardé pour voir ce qu'il allait faire, et il a tenu mes yeux et m'a signé. _"Tu calmes cheval ?"_

J'ai hoché la tête avec un petit "Mm-hmm" et j'ai caressé l'arête du nez du cheval. Je l'ai regardée et je lui ai donné une égratignure légère et réconfortante sur le cou alors qu'elle poussait son visage en moi. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pousser sa tête dans mon épaule avec assez de force pour me forcer à prendre du recul et je lui ai accordé toute mon attention pendant un moment ou deux, pour la calmer. Quand elle semblait suffisamment rassasiée, je me suis tournée vers l'orang-outan qui me regardait interagir.

 _"Le cheval n'écoute pas. À un cœur sauvage."_ Il m'a regardé fixement. _"Le cheval t'aime bien."_

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi." J'ai dit doucement. "Pourquoi s'est-elle enfuie ?" J'ajoutai, me demandant ce qui avait pu faire voler cette belle créature à travers la forêt comme ça.

 _"Les jeunes ont commencé à se battre. Cheval effrayé."_ Il m'a expliqué. J'ai hoché la tête et fredonné de compréhension. J'ai supposé que c'est ce que les autres singes du barrage ont dû aider.

Un bonobo grogna et commença à signer pour l'orang-outan. _"On devrait y aller. Il commence à faire sombre."_

L'orang-outan hocha la tête et se retourna vers moi. _"Je m'appelle Maurice."_

"Je suis Rain." Je suis revenu poliment.

 _"Je suis désolé pour ton frère."_ Il a signé. Mon visage est tombé.

J'ai hoché la tête et signé merci. Maurice me fit signe de le suivre et, ne sachant que faire du cheval, je posai une main sur l'arête de son nez et l'autre sur le dessus de son cou, enfouissant mes doigts dans sa longue crinière noire pendant que je la ramenais d'où elle venait. J'ai été surpris de la facilité avec laquelle elle s'y est conformée, mais j'ai supposé que c'était à cause de la diminution de l'adrénaline qui devait lui monter à la tête.

J'ai retiré ma main de son nez et gardé l'autre sur son cou. Je me suis calmé de nouveau et j'ai essayé de ne pas penser à mon frère défunt. Rien d'autre, mais pas lui. J'écoutais les bruits qui m'entouraient, les bruits de pas et de sabots, les bruits de la végétation qui s'effaçaient, les oiseaux qui chantaient au-dessus de ma tête. J'ai écouté leur chanson, en me souvenant de la familiarité des tons. Je n'ai pas entendu de vrais chants d'oiseaux comme celui-ci depuis des années, et pendant près d'une semaine, j'ai été entouré par lui et seulement maintenant je me suis rendu compte de l'apprécier.

Quand nous sommes rentrés au village, je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire du cheval. J'ai attiré l'attention du singe le plus familier, Yeux Bleu, et je lui ai demandé quoi faire avec elle. Il a jeté un coup d'œil au cheval et m'a fait signe de le suivre. Le prince me conduisit à travers le village et dans une partie de la région que je n'avais jamais visitée auparavant. C'était une vallée serrée entre deux collines montagneuses. Une grande prairie en couvrait la majeure partie et une grande partie était consacrée à un pâturage, clôturé avec des billes de bois encastrées dans des clôtures. J'ai réalisé que les chevaux, la plupart enduits de poils foncés, étaient rassemblés là-dedans. Et j'ai à peine remarqué que les chevaux à l'intérieur d'une grotte s'étaient écrasés dans le mur de la colline droite. J'ai supposé que c'était pour se mettre à l'abri des intempéries.

Yeux Bleu ouvrit la porte du pâturage et je manœuvrai le cheval à l'intérieur, lui donnant une petite claque à l'arrière-train pour la faire bouger. Elle a trotté à l'intérieur et a fait demi-tour quand la porte s'est refermée. Elle a levé le cou par-dessus la clôture et s'est cognée la tête vers moi, en hennissant vers moi et en conduisant ses lèvres, ennuyée. Je l'ai regardée en arrière et j'ai levé la main vers le haut, en attendant son consentement pour la toucher. Quand elle m'a pincé les articulations, j'ai caressé son nez doux et velouté. J'ai souri quand elle m'a soufflé de l'air au visage et je lui ai soufflé de l'air dans le nez.

"Vas-y." Je l'ai poussée vers le cœur du pâturage, où les chevaux se tenaient debout et faisaient leur tango. Yeux Bleu me regardait avec un regard étrange dans les yeux tout le temps.

"Quoi ?" Je lui demandai, fatiguée de ce regard étrange et essayant de repousser le rougissement qui me tourmentait chaque fois que je prenais trop conscience de lui. Yeux Bleu a levé les mains pour signer mais s'est arrêté quand une main m'a tapé sur l'épaule, et j'ai sauté de surprise et me suis retourné pour voir une jeune chimpanzé femelle me sourire.

 _"Comment as-tu fait ça ?"_ Elle a signé avec enthousiasme. Ma tête a tremblé de confusion.

"Faire quoi ?"

 _"Apprivoisé cheval."_ Elle montra du doigt la jument tachetée, qui avait fait quelques pas loin de la clôture, regardant avec les oreilles retournées. " _Ce cheval est fou."_ Elle a signé.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la jument. "Elle semble juste un peu méfiante." J'ai dit. "Elle a un nom ?" Je me demandais tout haut.

 _"Non, on l'appelle cheval du diable pour l'instant. Elle n'acceptera aucun des noms que nous essayons."_ Elle me regardait avec curiosité. _"Peut-être de ta part. Elle a l'air de t'apprécier. Tu lui donneras un nom ?"_

"Vraiment ?" J'ai encore été surpris. D'où venait toute cette gentillesse ? Ils me connaissent à peine ! Et là, cette femelle me demandait de nommer un de leurs chevaux, l'un de leurs plus beaux chevaux en plus. Mais, ne voulant pas la mettre en colère, j'ai accepté sa demande.

 _"En parlant de noms."_ Elle a montré sa poitrine du doigt. "Lisa." Elle l'a dit tout haut. Sa voix n'était pas aussi rauque que celle de Cornelia par manque d'usage, mais elle était légère.

J'ai souri poliment et j'ai montré ma propre poitrine. "Rain."

 _"Vous êtes nombreux ici."_ Elle plaisantait. J'ai gloussé et hoché la tête. _"J'ai remarqué."_ Juste au moment où j'ai dit ça, il s'est mis à pleuvoir.

 _"Regarde, tu es là maintenant."_ Elle a ri de sa propre blague et je l'ai rejointe. Je l'aime officiellement.

 _"D'habitude, je suis dans le coin. Alors quand tu trouveras un bon nom pour le cheval, viens me trouver."_ Elle a signé.

J'ai hoché la tête. "D'accord."

Yeux Bleu est montés à côté de nous. _"Si vous avez fini, j'aimerais sortir du froid."_

 _"Oui, ô grand prince."_ Lisa et moi avons signé (et j'ai parlé aussi) en même temps. Nous avons commencé à ricaner et à partager des regards tandis que Yeux Bleu essayait de cacher son sourire amusé. J'ai dit au revoir à Lisa et j'ai suivi Yeux Bleu jusqu'à l'Arbre.

 _"Avez-vous pensé à ce que vous allez faire après avoir fini votre travail ?"_ Yeux Bleu m'a signé. Mon visage s'est effondré et j'ai poussé un soupir triste.

 _"Aucune idée."_ J'ai signé de nouveau. Yeux Bleu m'a regardé et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se détourne.

 _"Chercherez-vous d'autres humains ?"_ Il a signé. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à son visage, mais il a gardé son expression soudainement caillouteuse en avant.

Je soupirai après un moment d'hésitation. "Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas."

Du coin de l'œil, je l'ai revu me regarder _. "Tu trouveras une solution."_ Il haussa les épaules. Le reste de la promenade s'est déroulé en silence, et l'ambiance avait changé. Sa question sur les humains avait suscité quelque chose, et maintenant j'étais laissé à essayer de comprendre ce que c'était. Une fois de retour au lieu de rassemblement, nous dînons et dînons en session. Cornelia grignotait un bâton de céleri en regardant César essayer de convaincre Haze de manger un chou de Bruxelles, mais comme la plupart des enfants humains, il ne voulait rien faire de la boule verte de végétation.

J'ai posé mon plat de nourriture en pierre sur mes genoux et j'ai commencé à mettre des petits morceaux de légumes dans ma bouche et j'ai vu la famille interagir. Yeux Bleu a attiré l'attention de Haze et a signé _"Regarde"._ Alors qu'il ramassait son propre chou de Bruxelles et le mangeait. _"Tu vois ? Bien."_

Le petit chimpanzé s'est regardé en guerre avec lui-même. Il n'avait pas l'air d'y croire, mais si son grand frère l'avait dit... c'était un sentiment dont je me souvenais bien. Finalement, après y avoir réfléchi tout en regardant la balle verte d'un air répugnant, il l'a prise avec précaution entre son index et son pouce, et en a pris une bouchée. Il mâche lentement, tirant un visage comme s'il se préparait à un goût désagréable, mais ses traits s'épanouissent alors avec surprise et il avale rapidement le reste en deux grosses bouchées de ses petites dents. La famille a fait l'éloge de leur plus jeune avec joie pour sa nouvelle découverte alimentaire et j'ai souri.

Haze a alors semblé remarquer que j'étais là du coin de l'œil parce que sa tête a tiré dans ma direction et qu'il s'est précipité le long de mes jambes et j'ai rapidement écarté mon plat du chemin. Quand il était sur mes genoux, il s'est approché de mon assiette et a attrapé l'un des choux de Bruxelles que j'y avais mis. Cornelia a bougé pour l'arrêter mais a cessé de bouger quand Haze a tenu le légume près de ma bouche. J'ai réalisé ce qu'il voulait et j'ai levé le bout de mes doigts vers son petit poignet délicat pour m'assurer que je ne lui ferais pas de mal en baissant la tête et en prenant une bouchée de la pousse. Il m'a regardé mâcher intensément et quand j'ai avalé, j'ai souri et signé _"Délicieux"._

Haze lança les bras en l'air et haleta une série de petits rires avec un large sourire heureux. J'ai gloussé et signé, "Yay !"

" _Bon ! Bon, délicieux."_ Haze a signé avec enthousiasme. J'ai trouvé extrêmement adorable à quel point l'enfant était excité. Pour les légumes aussi. Je pensais affectueusement. J'ai hoché la tête et signé. _"Ouais."_ Haze a ensuite placé sa petite paume sur mon nez et j'ai immédiatement reconnu notre petit jeu. Je lui ai fait plaisir et j'ai gonflé mes joues avec de l'air, et quand Haze m'a enveloppé le visage, j'ai laissé passer l'air. Cornelia n'a pas laissé le jeu se poursuivre longtemps avant de toucher l'omoplate de Haze et d'attirer l'attention de l'enfant alors qu'il tenait mon visage.

 _"Assez. Jouez plus tard, mangez maintenant."_ Elle a signé. Il a fait la moue et m'a regardé, comme s'il attendait que je proteste.

 _"Mieux vaut écouter maman."_ J'ai conseillé avec un haussement d'épaules et un sourire.

Il faisait la moue, baissant les bras et gémissant, ennuyé. Mais il a écouté et a sauté sur Cornelia, et elle s'est mise à le nourrir de son dîner. J'ai commencé à manger mon propre dîner et je me suis occupé à trouver un nom pour cette magnifique jument. Elle était unique, le seul cheval que j'avais vu ici qui n'avait pas de manteau de couleur ébène ou baie, sans parler de son esprit ardent. Mais je sentais en elle un côté doux, alors je savais que son nom devait être unique comme elle, et qu'il devait bien rouler sur la langue. J'ai pensé aux noms féminins que j'aimais et j'y ai mis des rebondissements dans ma tête.

Finalement, j'ai pris l'un de mes noms préférés et j'ai commencé à jouer avec. Quand j'ai remplacé la première lettre du nom par une autre, j'ai écouté la sonnerie, puis je suis passé à une autre. Finalement, j'ai trouvé un nom que je n'arrêtais pas de répéter dans ma tête, c'est-à-dire de passer à la lettre suivante, mais je n'y arrivais pas sans y repenser. C'est comme ça que j'ai su. C'était le nom parfait pour la jument.

Mes pensées ont été brisées quand quatre chimpanzés se sont approchés, la tête baissée respectueusement. J'ai reconnu Rocket, et quand j'en ai vu un autre, c'était Ash. J'ai vu la ressemblance entre les deux et j'ai réalisé que Ash devait être le fils de Rocket. César hocha la tête avec un sourire accueillant et ils levèrent la tête. J'ai alors vu que Lisa était le troisième singe, et elle a immédiatement attiré mon regard. J'ai fait un sourire et un signe de tête en saluant et elle m'a rendu le geste en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Ash et Yeux Bleu l'ont ensuite rejointe, assise par terre devant nous. J'ai supposé qu'ils étaient assis avec nous pour dîner ce soir.

 _"Salut, humain."_ Ash a signé en posant son plat.

 _"Salut, Ash."_ J'ai signé de nouveau.

 _"Alors, vous avez rencontré mon frère ? Ça ne me surprend pas vraiment."_ Lisa a signé. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé la ressemblance entre eux, et je me suis sentie stupide de ne pas l'avoir reconnu plus tôt comme je l'avais fait entre père et fils. J'ai acquiescé à sa sentence.

 _"Avez-vous déjà pensé à un nom ? Ou avez-vous besoin de plus de temps ?"_ Elle a signé alors qu'on se mettait tous à table. En mâchant une baie, j'ai signé : _"Je pensais..."_ J'ai ensuite épelé le nom avec mon doigt.

Elle fredonnait d'une agréable surprise _. "Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Tu es un humain intelligent."_

 _"Vous aimez ?"_ J'ai demandé.

 _"S'adapte parfaitement au cheval."_ Elle a hoché la tête et m'a tapoté le haut de la tête. Une fois de plus, j'ai eu l'impression d'être un chiot de compagnie pendant trois secondes, mais je n'étais pas rancunière.

On a commencé à parler de ce que Lisa fait de ses journées. C'est une des gardiennes de chevaux. Elle m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a mis un large sourire fasciné sur le visage. Apparemment, ils ont commencé à enseigner aux chevaux quelques gestes de base. Rien de trop, ils ne sont pas aussi intelligents que les singes ou les humains, mais il y a quelques années, les singes ont vraiment reconnu la puissance du cerveau des chevaux ainsi que la puissance musculaire. Lisa était l'un des singes qui enseignait ces gestes aux jeunes après qu'ils aient été cambriolés. Elle dit que ça se passe à merveille. _"Surtout",_ a-t-elle ajouté avec un sourire sournois _. "Tu es le cheval du diable. Très intelligent. Elle s'est même échappée du pâturage plusieurs fois."_ Cette petite friandise ne m'a pas surpris.

Elle a passé le reste du temps du dîner à expliquer à quel point son travail était important, comment, maintenant, grâce à son travail, les singes pouvaient mieux gérer leurs chevaux pendant les chasses, les exercices et les choses. À tel point qu'Ash en a eu assez d'entendre sa sœur aînée se vanter et s'est finalement affalé de façon dramatique et a signé _: "Nous comprenons, nous comprenons. Tu aimes les chevaux."_ Lui et Yeux Bleu en ont ri jusqu'à ce que Lisa passe les menottes à son frère et donne un coup de poing au temple de Yeux Bleu. Puis c'était à notre tour de rire quand ils l'ont regardée avec incrédulité. Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu les adultes nous regarder en souriant. J'ai secrètement prêté attention à leur conversation, tout en restant à l'écart de ma conversation avec Lisa, Yeux Bleu et Ash. Les merveilles du multitâche, ma mère m'aurait dit.

 _"À peine humain."_ Rocket signée.

 _"Quelque chose ne va pas chez elle ? C'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont bannie ?"_ La femme qui accompagnait Rocket, son compagnon, je suppose, a signé.

 _"Elle interagit bien avec les singes. Je l'ai observée."_ Rocket signée, semblant confus.

 _"Les singes semblent l'aimer. Ça m'étonne, vu certaines de leurs expériences passées..."_ César hocha la tête.

 _"Haze l'aime beaucoup. Il pense qu'elle est un singe. Je me demande ce qu'elle fera avec d'autres enfants singes."_ Cornelia a signé, haussant les épaules par la suite.

 _"C'est dommage pour son compagnon."_ La femelle de Rocket a signé, poussant un soupir de sympathie. J'ai essayé de ne pas me sentir mortifiée lorsque j'ai fait face au coup de poing dans ma poitrine à la mention de Dax.

 _"Pas son compagnon."_ César corrigé. _"Le mâle était son frère."_

 _"Quel âge a-t-elle ?"_ Rocket signa, me jeta un coup d'œil et je jetai rapidement mes yeux sur l'avant-propos. J'ai tourné la tête dans le temps pour voir César répondre : _"Jeune"._

 _"On dirait qu'ils ont à peu près leur âge."_ La femelle de Rocket l'a fait remarquer. Je pensais qu'elle parlait de Ash, Yeux Bleu et Lisa. Ash et Yeux Bleu étaient des adolescents, comme moi, c'était évident, mais Lisa semblait plus de l'âge de Dax, entrant tout juste dans l'âge adulte.

 _"Qu'allez-vous faire d'elle ?"_ demanda Rocket à César.

Il a poussé un soupir et j'ai été forcé de détourner le regard quand j'ai senti qu'il était sur le point de me regarder. Je me suis forcé à entrer dans la conversation que Lisa et les autres avaient à propos de qui était son cheval pouvait gagner une course, et j'étais d'accord avec Lisa que ce " cheval du diable " pouvait gagner, alors il semblerait que je n'avais pas seulement espionné la conversation des adultes.

 _"Pas sûr."_ J'ai vu César signer la question à ses amis. _"Qu'en penses-tu ?"_

 _"Je soutiendrai toute décision que vous prendrez."_ Rocket a répondu. Sa femelle a accepté.

 _"Maurice m'a dit qu'il l'avait rencontrée aujourd'hui. Elle dit qu'elle a bien fait avec la jument du diable. Il dit qu'il voit un singe en elle."_ Cornelia a signé, et j'ai dû retenir un souffle de surprise. Ils disent que je suis poilu ou quoi ? Je jette consciemment un coup d'œil à mon bras, et je ne vois rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Du moins, pas que je puisse voir.

 _"La jument du diable ?"_ Rocket hochée de surprise. _"Ce truc m'a mordillé dès que je me suis approché. Cette petite chose a bien marché ? A quel point ? Expliquez-moi."_ Je ne pense pas qu'il avait l'air en colère, juste sceptique. Mais à part le fait de signer, je ne sais pas si je sais lire le langage corporel des singes. J'ai aussi essayé de laisser tomber le commentaire "cette petite chose", il avait raison. J'étais petite.

La femelle de Rocket a ri et lui a tapoté l'épaule. _"Ne sois pas jaloux juste parce qu'un cheval aime l'humain."_

 _"Pas jaloux ! Surpris."_ Il a corrigé son compagnon. J'ai dû me défendre d'un sourire, mais je n'ai pas eu à le faire longtemps avant que Ash et Yeux Bleu ne commencent à se battre pour un tas de mûres, et ils ont tous les deux commencé à les cueillir une à une et à pousser les baies devant leurs lèvres aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient avant que leurs mains s'arrachent les unes les autres, tout en s'en prenant les mains. Lisa et moi avons trouvé cela très amusant, car nous avons essayé de ne pas rire trop fort.

J'ai momentanément oublié d'écouter pendant que les garçons s'amusaient. Mon attention a été attirée par un fort hululement et un bras qui bougeait en l'air. Moi et beaucoup d'autres singes, nous nous sommes tournés pour voir ce que faisait Deja, et je me suis vite rendu compte qu'elle me faisait signe de descendre. J'ai incliné la tête et j'ai signé : _"Oui ?"_

 _"Rain ! Salut !"_ C'est tout ce qu'elle a signé. J'ai poussé un soupir amusé et je lui ai fait signe en retour en lui souriant. C'est tout ce qu'elle semblait vouloir quand elle s'est détournée et est retournée vers les jeunes singes avec qui elle mangeait. C'était l'une des rares fois où je l'avais vue sans son masque. Je me suis tout de suite sentie timide quand j'ai vu les singes qui avaient attiré l'attention de Deja se retourner contre moi, et j'ai baissé la tête et baissé les yeux sur ma nourriture. A travers mes cils, j'ai vu Ash tourner légèrement et j'ai levé la tête pour le regarder signer.

"Quoi ? Je sais qu'il est difficile de trouver un singe plus beau que moi, mais c'est trop. Au moins, à tour de rôle" Tout le groupe semblait soit éclater de rire, soit se détourner et ronchonner, ennuyé. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire aussi quand Yeux Bleu a applaudi son ami sur l'épaule pour sa blague. Il semblait plutôt content de lui et j'ai pris le temps de le remercier.

 _"Pour quoi faire ? Ma belle apparence ?"_ Il a signé en plaisantant. _"Pas besoin de remercier, je suis heureux de fournir."_

On n'arrêtait pas de rire, même quand Lisa faisait semblant d'être contrariée et signée : _"Tu connais l'humilité ?"_ Ash continua à rire, ne prêtant aucune attention aux paroles de sa sœur.

Lisa m'a tapé sur l'épaule _. "J'aimerais essayer quelque chose avec le cheval. J'ai besoin de toi avec moi pour ça. Tu veux bien ?"_

J'ai acquiescé d'un signe de tête et nous avons posé nos assiettes maintenant vides et Lisa s'est mise à me ramener dans les prairies avant d'être arrêtée par la femelle de Rocket, sa mère. _"Où vas-tu ?"_

 _"Aux chevaux. Je veux montrer Rain à Cloud."_ Lisa signa, me hocha la tête quand sa mère me jeta un coup d'œil, plutôt qu'à Rocket. Je pensais que Cloud était un cheval. _"Qu'en penses-tu ?"_ Elle a demandé à Rocket. Il nous regarda Lisa et moi, puis César, qui resta silencieux avant que Rocket ne signe _. "Tant que les garçons t'accompagnent."_

Lisa a fait la moue _. "Père, non. Il va les agacer."_ Elle a désigné Ash, qui s'est fait un point d'honneur d'avoir l'air offensé de la manière la plus dramatique possible.

 _"La nuit tombe. Besoin de protection si le prédateur est à proximité. Réfléchis."_ Il a conseillé sa fille.

 _"Rien ne chasse les chevaux depuis des années. On s'en sortira."_ Elle s'est disputée.

 _"Prends les garçons ou pas du tout."_ dit-il, se détournant de son enfant, son point final. Lisa gémit d'agacement et se tourna vers son frère.

 _"Allez, petite épine dans le pied."_ Elle a signé en regardant son jeune frère. Puis elle s'est retournée et a commencé à s'éloigner.

Ash a gloussé _. "On dirait que je fais quelque chose de bien."_ Il a signé, suivant sa sœur.

Yeux Bleu se mit à rire par le nez et secoua la tête en haussant les épaules et en me souriant quand nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Il m'a fait signe de le suivre alors qu'il attrapait une lance dans un petit panier, assis près d'un gorille. Le gorille grogna et fixa le jeune chimpanzé, l'arrêtant sur son chemin.

 _"Pourquoi en as-tu besoin ?"_ Le grand primate regarda le prince d'un œil méfiant, ne semblant pas se soucier du rang du jeune sang.

 _"Je vais voir les chevaux."_ Je l'ai vu signer en continuant à marcher, je me suis accéléré jusqu'à ce que je sois juste derrière Lisa et Ash, qui se disputaient à propos de quelque chose dont je ne me souciais pas assez pour l'apprendre.

J'ai entendu les pas de Yeux Bleu quand il nous a rejoints tous les trois. Nous avons marché dans un silence confortable à travers le village allumé par le feu derrière les frères et sœurs qui se chamaillaient, en écoutant leurs grognements et leurs souffles à moitié chauds les uns sur les autres. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la zone des chevaux, j'ai vu que le périmètre de la clôture était bordé de feux de joie dans des fosses creusées, à quelques mètres des clôtures pour éviter que le bois ou les chevaux soient brûlés. Les feux brillaient de tous leurs feux et jetaient une lueur chaude sur les chevaux. Mes yeux scrutaient le troupeau, et dans la mer des corps sombres jusqu'à ce que mes yeux noisette étranges atterrissent sur un beau manteau. Le corps de la jument ressemblait à une silhouette noire, et sa tache argentée lui donnait un reflet argenté.

Lisa s'est tournée vers moi. _"C'est plus un test pour toi."_ Mes sourcils s'élevèrent en surprise. Quoi ? _"Je veux voir ce que fait le cheval."_ Elle a expliqué plus en détail. _"C'est vraiment un test pour vous deux."_

 _"Les deux ? Qui d'autre ?"_ J'ai signé de nouveau, confus.

 _"Toi et ton cheval du diable."_ Elle souriait, son humeur aigre d'avant était partie.

 _"Que veux-tu que je fasse ?"_ J'ai demandé.

"Appelle-la." Lisa parla à haute voix, faisant des gestes au cheval.

J'ai hésité avant de marcher lentement jusqu'à la clôture et de replier les bras par-dessus l'étage supérieur. J'ai gardé les yeux sur la jument en levant la tête, j'ai claqué la langue plusieurs fois. Plusieurs têtes de chevaux se sont relevées de leurs positions de pâturage abaissées, y compris celles de la jument tachetée foncée. Mes yeux sont restés sur le sien pendant qu'elle marchait l'avant-propos, lentement et gracieusement, en ramassant délicatement ses sabots. Les trois autres chevaux qui étaient venus à mon appel planaient près de la clôture, décidant s'ils étaient intéressés par moi ou non. La jument a marché vers le haut et a courbé son cou au-dessus de la clôture et s'est penchée vers l'avant pour embrasser mes cheveux avec ses lèvres avant de me souffler une bouffée d'air chaud au visage. Je lui ai soufflé de l'air dans le nez en lui caressant la joue.

"Brave fille, Zira." J'ai fait l'éloge, en essayant son nouveau nom possible. En fin de compte, c'est le cheval qui a décidé du nom, tout dépendait si elle viendrait quand il l'appelait. Elle se chicana au son du nom, et une petite graine d'espoir grandit en moi. J'ai fait un geste pour qu'elle reste, sachant qu'elle le saurait, et j'ai marché le long de la clôture pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que je sois à environ dix pieds de là.

"Zira !" J'ai appelé. Le cheval me regarda fixement, semblant confus avant qu'elle ne lance une fois la tête en l'air et qu'elle ne se mette à pleurnicher pendant qu'elle se promenait. J'ai beaucoup souri et j'ai prodigué des louanges au cheval sous la forme d'animaux de compagnie, de caresses et de mots.

 _"Je crois qu'elle aime ça."_ Lisa a signé quand elle et les garçons m'ont rejoint.

"Tu crois ?" J'ai demandé en riant tandis que Zira se penchait vers l'avant-propos et me chatouillait le cou en me chatouillant. Je lui ai repoussé la tête, mais je lui ai fait une égratignure sous son avant-bras. J'ai atteint l'avant-propos de mon bras et frotté son cou fort et gracieux.

 _"Je ne l'ai jamais vue si... affectueuse."_ Lisa signa, souriant largement, ses crocs sortant de derrière ses lèvres.

 _"Il t'aime vraiment."_ Yeux Bleu signés, d'une manière muette, presque stupéfaits.

J'ai haussé les épaules et souri. "Moi aussi, je l'aime bien."

 _"Je pense que tu devrais venir ici plus souvent. Nous devons utiliser son nom avec elle aussi souvent que possible. Les autres chevaux apprennent leur nom quand ils sont jeunes, elle est un peu plus vieille maintenant."_ Lisa a signé.

Elle n'avait pas l'air très vieille, alors j'ai demandé : "Quel âge a-t-elle ?"

Lisa regarda Zira, avant de me répondre. _"Environ quatre ans."_

J'ai hoché la tête et Yeux Bleu a commencé à signer après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans les prairies et les longues herbes. _"On devrait y aller maintenant."_ Il s'inquiétait évidemment du danger de traquer les tiges d'herbe longue.

Lisa renifla irrité. _"Toi aussi ? J'ai passé la nuit ici et il ne s'est jamais rien passé. Les prédateurs savent qu'il faut rester à l'écart."_

 _"Ne prenons pas ce risque."_ Il a insisté. J'ai remarqué la façon dont Ash regardait Yeux Bleu, comme si il attendait un ordre. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé la similitude entre certaines de leurs relations et celles de César et de Rocket. Ash ferait tout ce que Yeux Bleu lui demanderait.

Lisa soupira et hocha la tête. _"Bien."_

Je me suis tourné vers le cheval. "Au revoir, Zira. A demain."

Sur ce, nous sommes repartis vers le cœur du village. Ash et Lisa sont partis chez leur famille une fois arrivés, et Yeux Bleu et moi sommes resté silencieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à signer quand nous passons devant un feu de joie, donnant plus de lumière pour voir par là.

 _"Avez-vous déjà monté à cheval ?"_ Il a demandé. J'ai essayé de ne pas sauter aux conclusions, en essayant de capter l'étincelle excitée qui s'était enflammée en moi.

"Non." J'ai répondu. Il hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance et, du coin de l'œil, je le vis me regarder.

 _"Voulez-vous..."_ Il a laissé tomber ses mains, arrêtant sa sentence.

"Je fais quoi ?" J'ai poussé, ma curiosité a explosé.

Il secoua la tête. _"Rien. Peu importe."_

"Yeux bleu, qu'y A-t-il ?" J'ai persisté.

Il m'a jeté un coup d'œil et je lui ai tenu les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne les yeux deux secondes plus tard. J'ai gardé mon regard sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé de regarder en arrière. Je lui fis un signe de tête encourageant. Il a poussé un petit soupir, comme s'il essayait d'être irrité.

 _"La vie en ville vous manque ? Avec les humains ?"_ Il a signé, les yeux s'ennuient dans les miens.

Mes yeux se sont élargis à sa question. D'où est-ce que ça vient ? C'était la deuxième question d'ordre humain de l'époque. J'ai secoué la tête quand nous avons commencé à grimper jusqu'à l'embouchure de mon creux dans le grand arbre. J'ai marché à moitié à l'intérieur, alors mon épaule gauche était couverte de feuilles. "Ma famille me manque, pas la ville."

 _"Pas amis ?"_

"Je n'en avais pas. J'avais des brutes et des gens qui avaient pitié de moi. C'est tout ce que j'ai obtenu de quelqu'un en dehors de ma famille. Je suis un paria et un monstre. J'ai toujours été comme ça ", ai-je conclu en repensant à l'époque où j'étais à l'école primaire, lorsque je me cachais des autres enfants pour qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas à moi pour mes yeux étranges.

 _"Je ne vois rien de bizarre."_ Il a mis l'accent sur le mot "bizarre".

Je l'ai regardé. "Mes yeux ne te font pas peur ?" J'étais soudain terrifié d'entendre sa réponse.

Il secoua la tête et une émotion se répandit sur ses orbes de couleur glaciaire. _"Mes yeux aussi sont différents. La différence n'est pas mauvaise."_

Mes yeux se sont élargis. Personne d'autre que ma mère ne m'avait jamais dit cela, et j'ai été choqué d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à le penser. Je l'ai regardé en bas, puis je l'ai fait reculer et je lui ai fait un sourire sincère. _"Je vous remercie. J'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre ça."_ J'ai signé.

Il a donné un petit sourire et a hoché la tête, mais alors son visage a semblé tomber. _"Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ?"_

J'ai de nouveau pris un air surpris. Est-ce que j'ai dégagé une ambiance désagréable ? Mon Dieu, j'espère que non. "Bien sûr que je suis ton ami." J'ai gardé ma voix silencieuse, réalisant que la plupart des singes allaient probablement dormir en ce moment, car il n'y avait personne d'autre en vue.

Nous l'avons regardé dans les yeux et à ce moment-là, j'ai su que si je mourais maintenant, je serais heureuse que ma dernière vision soit celle de ses yeux fantastiques, d'où son nom, la lune lui éclaboussant le visage, faisant paraître ces orbes cristallins infusés de gouttes du ciel. Il hocha la tête et avança de quelques pas, de sorte que nous étions côte à côte, maintenant un contact visuel.

 _"Bien."_ Il soupira _. "Bonne nuit, petit oiseau."_ Puis il s'est éloigné vers la maison de sa famille. Bonne nuit. Bonne nuit. J'ai pensé qu'après sa forme de retraite.

Je me suis retiré dans mon lit de mousse après avoir allumé les foyers. J'avais en moi un sentiment chaleureux et duveteux de faire la guerre avec les papillons qui tombaient dans mon estomac. Pourquoi m'A-t-il fait ressentir ça ? C'est un singe pour l'amour de Dieu. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est que ce sentiment. Est-ce juste un sentiment d'amitié que je n'ai jamais ressenti auparavant ou est-ce simplement de l'attirance ? De toute façon, je savais que je ressentais quelque chose en sa présence. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Mes pensées sont restées sur cette question pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que j'aie essayé de me forcer à dormir.

C'est alors que mon esprit est entré dans une réalité que j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais en plein jour pour éviter. Cet état d'esprit, c'est quand mon cerveau se souvient qu'à la fin de la journée, quand l'obscurité se glisse dans mon esprit et que mon corps est entouré par la lumière du feu, que je suis seul. Mon frère ne peut pas être là pour embrasser les larmes de la mort de ma mère, et ma mère ne peut pas être là pour dissiper le choc et le déni de l'éternel départ de mon frère. C'est là que je me souviens que pas une âme au monde ne m'aime.

* * *

 **A Suivre…**


	10. My Little Bird - 10

**Disclamer :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Elle appartient à **ZombieKitty217.**

 _Ceci est ma première traduction alors s'il vous plaît ne m'en voulez pas trop si des fois vous ne comprenez pas. Ainsi comme l'auteur à fait de très longs chapitres sur les suivant (environ 10000 mots ou plus) je ne sais pas quand je posterais les chapitres mais je vous promets de faire aussi vite que je peux._

* * *

 **My Little Bird - 10**

J'ai grogné en actionnant plusieurs fois un levier, la rouille s'est fissurée sous mes doigts, laissant de la poussière rouge et de la saleté partout sur mes mains. J'ai pris une grande inspiration et j'ai de nouveau actionné le levier en tirant de toutes mes forces. Finalement, le levier coincé a cédé et s'est abaissé presque jusqu'au sol alors que je lâchais un autre grognement de tension. Dès que le levier fut descendu jusqu'en bas, un grondement secoua le barrage et le bruit de l'eau qui ruisselait me remplit les oreilles. J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu les tuyaux vibrés et la poussière et la rouille tomber pendant que l'eau les traversait. Mon visage s'est fendu en un sourire et j'ai monté en courant une volée d'escaliers jusqu'à la salle de travail principale et j'ai vérifié les jauges et les lectures. Tout fonctionne.

"Je l'ai fait." Je me suis murmuré à moi-même. "Je l'ai fait !" J'ai dit plus fort, en reculant du pupitre de commande et en appuyant mon dos contre la rampe derrière moi, essuyant la saleté sur mon front.

Une paire de tonnerres à côté de moi m'a alerté de l'arrivée de Rocket et de Yeux Bleu. Yeux Bleu regardait autour de lui le barrage qui se mettait en marche, sautant légèrement sur certains sons. Rocket, d'un autre côté, me regardait droit dans les yeux, et j'ai rencontré son regard vert tout excité.

"Je l'ai fait !" Ma phrase s'est terminée par un rire de fille. J'étais ravie d'avoir pu terminer ma mission et, compte tenu des jours où j'avais pu travailler dessus, j'ai réussi à faire fonctionner le barrage en quatre jours. J'ai été étourdi à l'idée alors que l'orgueil me submergeait.

 _"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"_ Rocket a signé, je suppose qu'il demandait des éclaircissements.

"Le barrage fonctionne à nouveau. Maintenant, je dois juste vérifier si ça a marché. Et je ne peux pas faire ça avant la tombée de la nuit." J'ai dit. "Si ça marche, la ville brillera." J'ai ajouté, plus à moi-même.

Rocket poussa un soupir. _"Retournons alors, à moins que tu n'aies d'autres choses à faire."_

J'ai secoué la tête. _"Retournons en arrière."_ J'étais d'accord avec le singe plus âgé.

Eux et les autres singes à l'intérieur me conduisent hors du barrage. L'un des plus jeunes mâles, à peine sorti de l'enfance, m'a même tendu la main pour m'aider à traverser les billots, le petit bonhomme. J'ai entendu un ronflement irrité derrière moi, mais quand j'ai regardé, je n'ai vu aucun indice quant à la personne qui avait fait le son. Quand nous avons descendu le bois, j'ai remercié le petit bonhomme, qui s'est téléporté et a hoché la tête avant de s'enfuir vers deux grands singes plus âgés. J'ai ri de sa beauté et j'ai continué à suivre les singes jusqu'au village.

J'étais heureux que les singes ne se soient plus entassés autour de moi quand j'étais escorté à travers la forêt, et j'ai pu marcher dans ma propre bulle d'espace personnelle. Nous sommes arrivés à mi-chemin à travers la forêt jusqu'au village quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais oublié ma ceinture à outils dans le barrage. Je l'avais enlevé parce qu'un des outils avait creusé en moi et je n'en avais pas besoin une fois que j'avais commencé les travaux de finition du barrage, alors je l'avais enlevé. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir oublié au milieu de mon excitation. J'ai juré sous mon souffle et je me suis retourné, ne voyant qu'une dizaine de singes derrière moi, l'un d'eux étant heureusement Yeux Bleu.

Il a attiré mon attention dès que j'ai fait demi-tour et a signé. _"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"_

"J'ai laissé ma ceinture à outils dans le barrage. Je dois aller le chercher." Je lui ai expliqué.

Il hésita avant de hocher la tête. _"Allons-y."_

"Tu n'es pas obligé si tu ne veux pas." J'ai dit, en me souvenant qu'il avait manqué le petit déjeuner ce matin et qu'il avait été avec nous à la digue toute la journée. Il devait être affamé, et il pouvait prendre un en-cas quand nous arrivions au village, y aller avec moi ne ferait que retarder son retour. Il m'a jeté un coup d'œil.

 _"Ne sois pas bête."_ Il secoua la tête.

"Vous êtes sûr ? Ce n'est pas si loin, si je cours, je vous rattraperai dans quelques minutes." J'ai persisté. Il m'a regardé bizarrement. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière sur le groupe, qui avait continué à marcher.

 _"J'attendrai ici. Mais prends ça."_ Après avoir signé cela, il a pris la lance dans ses mains et l'a cassée en deux avec une fissure fendue. Il m'a donné la fin avec la pointe de pierre et m'a hoché la tête. _"Vite."_

J'ai dû faire semblant que le regarder briser une lance épaisse en deux avec rien d'autre que ses mains nues sans même avoir à lutter du tout avec elle ne m'a pas phase, et puis j'ai pris la lance et hochai la tête. Je lui ai souri avant de faire demi-tour et de revenir en courant en direction du barrage. Je grimpai rapidement sur les billots, glissant plusieurs fois sur le bois humide pendant que je le faisais à l'intérieur du barrage. J'ai rapidement récupéré ma ceinture du sol froid et j'ai rapidement cassé la ceinture autour de ma taille, ne voulant pas être seule dans la grande structure humide et maintenant légèrement tremblante.

Je me dépêchai de sortir et de passer par-dessus le bois d'œuvre à l'extérieur, marchant à travers les embruns froids qui dérivaient de la chute d'eau qui rugissait. J'ai marché rapidement dans le sol de la forêt recouvert de tapis de feuilles, à l'ombre des arbres massifs qui poussaient abondamment autour de moi. Je sentis bientôt une étrange sensation dans mon estomac et ma gorge, et je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi, paranoïaque. J'étais surveillé. J'ai pris conscience de tout ce qui m'entourait comme une proie primitive, la peur s'est infiltrée dans mon estomac, et mon ouïe est devenue plus forte et ma vue plus nette. Je suis devenu un cerf. J'entendais chaque feuille tomber d'un bruit sourd tout autour de moi, et je sautais chaque fois qu'un écureuil se déplaçait dans les branches au-dessus de ma tête. J'ai mâché ma lèvre inférieure en serrant fermement ma demi-lance dans mes deux mains, me demandant intérieurement si je devais embrasser Yeux Bleu plus tard pour me l'avoir fait prendre avec moi, tandis qu'une autre partie de moi se concentrait sur le sujet à l'étude. J'ai respiré profondément, essayant de calmer mes nerfs quand j'ai entendu quelque chose brosser contre un buisson, faisant secouer les branches minces pendant un moment avant de s'installer, et j'ai suffoqué et fouetté ma tête dans la direction du son, mais ne voyais aucune cause pour le dérangement.

J'ai combattu avec mon instinct de combat ou de fuite, la peur montant de mon estomac à ma poitrine, comme si j'étais piégé dans une boîte de verre qui se remplissait lentement d'eau, je suis parti sans aucun moyen visible d'échapper à la mort. Ne courez pas, ne courez pas, ne courez pas, ne courez pas...J'ai répété le mantra dans ma tête en me permettant d'accélérer un peu mon rythme, maintenant extrêmement soulagé que Yeux Bleu ait dit qu'il allait rester où nous étions quand j'avais réalisé qu'il me manquait ma ceinture. Je me rapprochais, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il me restait encore un mille à faire et je sautais à chaque son. Mon esprit s'est mis à me jouer des tours, et j'ai vu des ombres du coin de l'œil, et j'ai pu jurer avoir entendu un grognement bas. Je savais que c'était irrationnel et que je me faisais peur, mais la peur rend difficile de rester calme.

Soudain, les buissons à ma gauche explosèrent et un grand rugissement me remplit les oreilles comme une patte de la taille de mon visage m'a tailladé, m'envoyant m'étendre d'un cri rempli de terreur. J'ai roulé sur mes pieds et mes mains ont encoché la zone où je saignais du côté gauche de mon ventre, et sur l'élévation de mon os de la hanche. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'évaluer, car mes yeux ont été immédiatement attirés par mon agresseur, un couguar à fourrure fauve. Sa tête était basse, ses crocs dénudés comme le grognement que je croyais être un truc de l'esprit effrayé grondait à travers la poitrine des chats, ses yeux jaunes ambrés ne quittaient jamais les miens. Sa queue sombre et inclinée se déplaçait en avant et en arrière pendant qu'il me tournait lentement en rond, se rapprochant de moi. J'ai commencé à faire lentement un pas de côté, en suivant son avance alors que mes yeux vacillaient de ses yeux flamboyants jusqu'à la lance posée là où je l'avais laissée tomber à moins d'un mètre cinquante et demi de distance. Alors que je regardais dans les yeux le chat dangereux, un nouvel instinct m'a pris le dessus : me défendre. Je rentrai mon menton dans ma poitrine et aiguisai mes yeux, me demandant secrètement de quelle couleur ils étaient en ce moment alors que je fixais le chat en bas, me rapprochant de l'arme sur le sol. Mon côté brûlait à chaque pas, et je sentais le sang couler sur ma peau en petites gouttes chaudes que je me forçais à ignorer. L'animal m'a sifflé, et sans même y penser, j'ai levé la lèvre supérieure de ma bouche, mettant à nu mes dents finalement inoffensives, et j'ai sifflé en arrière. Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Je me suis dit après l'action.

J'ai pris une décision qui allait me faire tuer ou me sauver la vie, et j'ai contracté mes muscles douloureusement, en attendant mon moment. J'ai observé les mouvements du chat, prédisant ses pas jusqu'à ce que je l'observe tendu et enroulé, et je me suis chronométré. Quand le chat a poussé un cri quand il a sauté pour moi, les membres tendus, prêt à m'enfermer dans une poignée de mort, j'ai plongé pour la lance, je me suis roulé sur mes pieds et j'ai tourné la plante de mes pieds pour faire face au chat à nouveau. Ses pattes ont dérapé et il a produit un grognement irrité lorsqu'il s'est retourné et m'a tiré dessus, ne me laissant pratiquement pas le temps de me préparer. Le grand prédateur m'a renversé, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu enfoncer ses griffes ou ses dents en moi, j'ai entendu un cri perçant et déchirant s'arracher de la gorge du chat comme si le son était un être vivant qui tentait désespérément d'échapper au corps du couguar, et le chat est tombé mou, me couvrant de son lourd poids. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais instinctivement tenu la lance sur la défensive et que la pointe de la lance s'était enfoncée dans la poitrine du couguar, brisant sans doute un organe vital ou deux. Mes bras, gonflés avec juste assez de petits muscles pour soulever les épaules des chats pour qu'ils se penchent vers le bas, la tête molle. Elle était encore vivante, me fixant non plus avec les yeux d'un chasseur, mais avec les yeux d'une créature, luttant simplement pour se maintenir en vie. Mes yeux s'élargirent légèrement à toute l'émotion qui nageait dans ces iris aux couleurs vives. Il n'avait aucune rancune, et moi non plus. J'ai vu le chat donner un dernier soulèvement, sans doute douloureux, souffle, et avec une expiration lourde, il est devenu complètement mou, et je n'étais plus capable de supporter son poids.

Dès que le crâne lourd est tombé sur ma poitrine, j'ai entendu un cri déchirer l'air et les branches vaciller violemment avant qu'un bruit sourd ne retentisse à quelques pas de ma tête. J'ai commencé à me trémousser les épaules pour essayer de sortir de dessous le lion en levant les yeux, voyant le visage paniqué de Yeux Bleu. Il a fait un bruit qui m'a donné l'impression qu'il disait "Ray". Et j'ai supposé que c'était une tentative à moitié courageuse de dire mon nom. Il se précipita dans l'avant-propos et prit le lion dans ses bras, la lance l'accompagnant alors que Yeux Bleu enlevait l'animal de mon corps. J'aurais ébloui par la force qu'il avait cachée sous toute cette fourrure si mon côté n'avait pas brûlé de rage. Le singe au-dessus de moi a jeté le corps du lion et il a atterri avec un bruit sourd. Je me suis soutenu sur mes coudes et j'ai sifflé jusqu'aux dents à cause de la douleur. Quatre longues entailles marquaient ma peau bronzée, et des lignes de sang rouge foncé traînaient le long de mon côté. Je gémissais à mesure que la douleur augmentait, plus je me rendais compte des blessures que je devenais. Yeux bleu s'accroupis à côté de moi, haletant doucement d'inquiétude en voyant mes blessures. Il a tendu la main pour se frôler du bout des doigts sur l'une des coupures, mais il s'est tiré une balle dans la main quand j'ai flanché.

 _"Je savais que j'aurais dû partir avec toi."_ Il a signé.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute." J'ai dit en essayant de dessiner mes jambes sous moi pour me tenir debout, en grimaçant et en gémissant un peu comme je l'ai fait. Idiotement, j'ai essayé d'utiliser ma jambe gauche pour me pousser vers le haut et quand ma jambe tremblait et que la douleur était trop forte, je me suis effondrée sur mes tibias, poussant un petit cri et une malédiction Cherokee s'est murmurée sous mon souffle alors que je serrer la zone autour de mon côté. Yeux Bleu grogna et posa une main sur mes épaules et secoua la tête vers moi, en signant pour que je reste couché. J'ai soupiré et je l'ai regardé en m'excusant.

 _"Je suis désolé."_ J'ai signé.

Il m'a jeté un coup d'œil. _"Pour quoi faire ? Presque mourant ?"_

J'ai poussé un petit soupir. "Il va nous falloir du temps pour rentrer au village."

 _"Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec tout ça ?"_

"Vous devez mourir de faim." J'ai dit.

 _"Quoi ?"_ Il semblait confus et je me suis inquiété quand j'ai aussi vu un soupçon de colère dans ces teintes bleues.

"Tu n'as pas mangé aujourd'hui."

" _Est-ce qu'on parle sérieusement de mon régime quand tu es assis là à saigner ?"_ Il a signé, en râlant de colère.

 _"Tu ne le nies pas."_ J'ai signé de nouveau.

 _"Alors j'ai un petit creux..."_ Il s'éloigna quand son estomac grogna bruyamment, semblant presque douloureusement. J'ai levé un front.

"Un peu ? Vraiment ?"

 _"Pourquoi parlons-nous de ça ? Je dois t'emmener chez les Obas."_ Il secoua la tête, comme s'il sortait de son esprit la conversation détournée. Il s'est ensuite positionné de façon à pouvoir m'aider facilement à me relever. J'ai été surpris (bien que je ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi maintenant) quand il ne s'est pas fatigué du tout quand il m'a hissé à mes pieds. Je me suis accroché à lui, en levant doucement ma jambe gauche alors que les traces de sang avaient presque atteint ma cheville, quelques gouttes tombaient de mon genou lorsque je bougeais. Il ne coulait pas vite, mais je n'étais pas sûr du temps qu'il faudrait pour retourner au village, à la sécurité. Yeux Bleu était chaud, et mon énergie était épuisée par le choc et la perte d'adrénaline, et j'avais une forte envie de me blottir contre le beau singe et d'aller dormir. Bon sang, je recommence. Même quand je suis blessée et boiteuse, je ne peux pas éloigner mes pensées d'adolescente. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi ? Je me reprochais intérieurement.

J'ai boité lentement, regardant en arrière le lion mort et espérant qu'il partirait en paix, récitant une prière pour la vie que j'avais prise pour préserver la mienne, comme ma mère et mon frère me l'avaient appris. Quand j'ai terminé ma prière silencieuse, je me suis retourné et je me suis concentré sur le retour au village. Nous avancions lentement, et plus j'utilisais ma jambe, plus le sang coulait, et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Soudain, j'ai été soulevé dans les airs et mon côté droit a été pressé contre un mur chaud, le mouvement soudain m'a fait avoir la tête qui tourne. Quand les vertiges ont disparu, j'ai levé les yeux et j'ai rougi un peu quand j'ai vu que Yeux Bleu m'avaient pris dans le style nuptial et me portaient dans les bois. Étant donné que nous avancions beaucoup plus vite maintenant, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'interroger.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Moi aussi. Lentement. Vous en avez besoin. A l'aide." Il grogna, étant forcé d'utiliser sa voix parce que ses mains étaient un peu préoccupées, et laissez-moi vous dire, je pense que j'ai aussi le béguin pour sa voix maintenant. Je n'ai pas protesté, j'ai baissé le menton et j'ai appuyé ma tête contre sa chaleur, espérant qu'il n'avait pas remarqué mon blush. Yeux Bleu a continué à travers la forêt rapidement, à un moment donné il a tellement accéléré que j'ai commencé à rebondir dans ses bras et j'ai bronché devant la douleur qui me brûlait le côté. Il a immédiatement ralenti de nouveau et s'est excusé, et j'ai dû jongler entre le fait de lui dire que tout allait bien, le fait de contrôler ma voix intérieure et de gérer la douleur.

Le temps que nous puissions voir les portes du village, un gorille nous avait déjà repérés et avait appelé des renforts, donc maintenant plusieurs gorilles approchaient rapidement. Je m'attendais à ce que Yeux Bleu me dépose, mais il m'a serré fort. Dieu s'il vous plaît, ne rougissez pas. Je me suis supplié en silence.

 _"Que s'est-il passé ?"_ Un dos argenté, signé.

"Elle. Était. Attaqué." Yeux bleu expliqué. Nom de Dieu, cette voix. Mes pensées ont commencé à dériver quand j'ai senti mon énergie s'épuiser rapidement, et ma tête a commencé à nager. Si j'avais été seule, je n'avais aucun doute que j'aurais basculé. J'étais reconnaissant que Yeux Bleu m'ait porté, même si j'avais aussi d'autres pensées à ce sujet. Mais ma concentration était floue et ma vision devenait floue et ma tête battait la chamade. J'ai senti un léger tremblement et au fond de mon esprit, j'étais conscient que c'était Yeux Bleu qui essayait d'attirer mon attention, et j'ai essayé de me forcer à dire quelque chose, mais les mots se sont pris dans ma gorge. J'étais si fatiguée, et le monde devenait de plus en plus sombre à mesure que mes yeux s'abaissaient, et j'ai cédé à la vague de ténèbres qui m'a emportée, et je me suis évanouie.

\- Le lendemain matin –

Je me suis réveillé alors qu'un sifflement douloureux glissait entre mes dents, et ma main s'est déplacée inconsciemment jusqu'à mon ventre, une douleur douloureuse s'est enflammée. J'ai ouvert les yeux lentement et j'ai regardé autour de moi, voyant le feu crépiter pour éclairer la pièce sombre dans laquelle j'étais. Sous moi, j'ai senti de la mousse douce et des plantes, et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais dans la cabane de guérison d'Obas. Je n'étais pas seule, et j'ai vu Deja et un Oba mâle que je ne connaissais pas. Deja s'est précipité vers ma tête et m'a regardé pendant que le mâle quittait la pièce.

 _"Rain ? Savez-vous où vous êtes ?"_ Elle a signé en me hochant doucement dessus.

"Deja ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demandai-je en me redressant, en grimaçant au moindre pincement de douleur qui s'ajoutait à mon côté. J'ai regardé vers le bas pour voir de grandes feuilles enroulées autour de ma taille.

 _"Avec Obas. Tu sais ce qui t'est arrivé ?"_ Elle a continué à poser des questions.

J'ai repensé aux derniers événements dont je me suis souvenu. Le barrage, oubliant ma ceinture à outils...et le lion. J'hochai lentement la tête, les yeux s'élargissant au choc. "C'était un puma." J'ai murmuré.

J'entendis un bruit sur le seuil de la petite pièce où j'étais, et je levai les yeux pour voir entrer plusieurs Obas, dont Aria. J'ai continué à essayer de m'asseoir mais Deja m'a poussé doucement vers le bas _. "Du calme."_ Elle a signé. _"Blessé gravement."_

Aria était à mes côtés pour vérifier mes blessures. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation à Deja. _"Bien habillé. Bon travail."_ Elle s'est tournée vers moi. _"Comment vous sentez-vous ? Dans la douleur ?"_

"Pas grand-chose. Je suis juste... contente d'être en vie." répondis-je, essayant encore de m'asseoir. Ils l'ont permis, mais j'ai failli me faire renverser par une petite masse de fourrure, et j'ai grimacé devant la douleur que cela causait. Je me suis levé avec un bras et j'ai regardé le petit singe assis sur mes genoux, en m'effleurant le visage et les cheveux, et j'ai regardé les iris bleus de Haze. Quand il m'a regardé dans les yeux, il s'est figé, puis a enroulé ses petits bras autour de mon cou et a enfoncé son visage dans ma nuque en gémissant doucement.

"...Haze ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon petit ?" J'ai roucoulé, ignorant la douleur alors que j'ajustais ma position pour enrouler les deux bras autour de son petit corps. Il a continué à pleurer et je l'ai fait taire doucement et j'ai posé mon menton sur sa petite épaule, fermant les yeux pendant que je le consolais. J'ai dessiné de petites formes dans son dos alors que l'enfant tremblait en essayant de contrôler ses larmes.

"C'est pas grave. Tout va bien se passer." J'ai roucoulé dans sa petite oreille. Haze renifla et dessina son visage en arrière, et j'ouvris les yeux pour rencontrer son regard larmoyant avec une sympathie inquiète _. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"_ J'ai dit et signé doucement.

 _"Ami a été blessé."_ Il a signé, sa petite lèvre un peu tremblante. Quand j'ai réalisé que ses pleurs étaient dus à ma blessure, j'ai cessé de comprendre.

 _"Je vais bien maintenant. Obas me rend meilleur."_ J'ai signé en retour, donnant à l'enfant un sourire rassurant alors que je masquais mon inconfort pour l'amour de Haze. Mes yeux ont été étirés quand j'ai entendu un clic de langue, et Cornelia s'est soudainement accroupie à côté de moi, en signant à Haze.

 _"Off. Attention."_ Cornelia a réprimandé son enfant. Haze l'écouta, me quittant doucement comme si j'essayais d'éviter une mine terrestre et s'asseyant à côté de moi, regardant la feuille bander autour de ma taille. J'ai essayé de ne pas grimace pendant que la blessure palpitait douloureusement pendant que j'ajustais ma position, tirant un peu mon genou droit vers le haut. J'étais au courant d'une autre présence dans la pièce et j'ai levé les yeux pour voir César et Yeux Bleu debout dans l'entrée, attendant la permission d'Aria d'entrer. Quand elle a consenti, ils sont entrés. Je les ai vus évaluer mon état de santé et, soudain, j'ai pris conscience des restes de ma chemise. Elle avait déjà été arrachée des griffes du puma, mais les singes semblaient avoir arraché les parties recouvrant l'estomac pour s'assurer que la blessure était bien traitée. Ma chemise n'était plus qu'un bandeau à manches.

César s'est déplacé de l'autre côté, son aîné s'accroupissant près de moi. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux. _"Savez-vous ce qui vous a attaqué ?"_

 _"Un lion des montagnes."_ répondis-je, mon esprit évoquant l'image des yeux brillants du grand chat qui devenait vitreux et blanc.

 _"Ils sont rares. Tu as de la chance d'être en vie."_ Il a signé en me regardant, en regardant mes réactions.

J'ai soupiré et hoché la tête. "Je sais."

 _"Pourquoi y es-tu allé toute seule ?"_ Le roi s'interrogea.

"Je ne voulais ralentir personne", répondis-je. "Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous plus lourd que je ne le suis déjà."

"Tu n'es-" Yeux Bleu s'arrêta brusquement quand il attrapa l'œil de César, et laissa tomber ses mains.

Le roi singe s'est tourné vers moi. _"Soyez plus prudente la prochaine fois."_ Il l'a conseillé à la légère. J'étais surprise, je me préparais à ce qu'il me réprimande, et tout ce que j'ai eu, c'est ça ?

Haze a émis un grincement pour attirer notre attention sur lui, et quand il l'a fait signer ses petites mains. _"Ce n'est pas la faute de Rain. Le mauvais chat a blessé Rain."_ Il fixa son père d'un air de défi, semblant sentir que César était dur avec moi. J'ai dû me défendre en souriant devant l'empressement du jeune enfant à me défendre, et c'était encore plus difficile quand je me suis souvenu qu'il m'avait traité d'ami.

César sourit et éclata de rire par le nez pendant qu'il regardait tendrement son jeune enfant. _"Je sais, fils."_

Haze hocha la tête d'un air de "mieux-être" avant de grimper le long de mon bras et de s'accrocher avec ses petits pieds à mon épaule et à mon bras, et il commença à me peigner les doigts dans les cheveux et le cuir chevelu. Au début, j'étais confuse devant les actions de l'enfant quand j'ai réalisé qu'il me toilettait. Je savais que le toilettage se faisait entre amis et famille, pour former et renforcer les liens entre les singes et j'étais immensément heureux et flatté. Peu de temps après, il s'est glissé sur mes genoux et je l'ai surpris en train de glisser pour l'éloigner de mon côté gauche, puis je l'ai laissé s'asseoir. Haze semblait comprendre pourquoi j'avais fait cela et s'élança encore plus à droite quand il me regardait.

 _"Rain jolie."_ Il a signé. J'ai été " impressionné " par sa beauté et j'ai signé en retour, _" Merci. Haze beau."_

Il gloussa et tira sur son oreille, s'appuya un peu en arrière sur mon genou levé avant de se balancer à nouveau debout dans une démonstration de timidité, comme celle d'un tout petit. Il m'a ensuite tendu la main et m'a mis le nez, et j'ai joué notre jeu avec lui jusqu'à ce que Cornelia lui dise qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller aux cours. Il a protesté, disant qu'il ne voulait pas encore partir, et qu'il ne bougerait pas jusqu'à ce que Cornelia promette de le ramener pour me rendre visite plus tard. Une fois l'accord conclu, Haze m'a encore enroulé les bras autour du cou et m'a serré fort. Je lui ai souri et je l'ai serré dans mes bras, et quand il s'est éloigné, il a signé. _"Au revoir. Ne t'approche pas des chats !"_ Sur ce, il sauta vers Cornelia qui semblait le voir venir et le rattrapa facilement, et prit congé, Haze me faisant encore signe par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère. J'ai gloussé et je lui ai fait signe de revenir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue, ce qui n'a pas pris longtemps.

J'ai souri après eux, mais ça a vacillé quand mon côté a tremblé douloureusement, et j'ai coupé le bandage, en murmurant un peu, "Ow."

Aria a fait un avant-propos avec une assiette en écorce qui sentait les herbes. Elle s'accroupit à l'endroit où Cornelia avait été et déballa soigneusement les pansements. Quand elle a épluché la dernière couche de feuille, j'ai été soulagé de ne voir aucune rougeur, donc des signes d'infection. Elle a ramassé une partie du cataplasme de la plante et a commencé à l'étaler sur mon côté, pendant que j'étais assis là à me mordre la lèvre et à essayer de retenir mon envie de broncher loin du toucher quand le jus me piquait. En regardant, j'ai réalisé quelque chose et je l'ai arrêtée quand elle est allée ré-envelopper les feuilles en forme de bandage.

"Je dois faire quelque chose. Quelqu'un peut me ramener mon sac? Du creux ?" Je lui ai demandé, en espérant ne pas l'irriter. Mais la femelle vieillissante semblait tout simplement intriguée et s'est tournée vers le mâle Oba dans la pièce. Il hocha la tête et s'en alla, revenant quelques minutes plus tard en portant mon petit sac à dos. Je l'ai remercié quand il me l'a donné. J'y ai pêché, j'ai sorti une petite boîte blanche et j'y ai vu la Croix-Rouge qui m'était familière. Je l'ai ouvert et j'ai regardé à travers jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce que je cherchais, une aiguille et du fil. Je soupirai et regardai autour de moi, voyant un bâton qui était tombé du mur de la hutte et l'attrapais. Aria l'a attrapé avec ses bras plus longs et me l'a tendu, ce qui m'a donné un regard interrogateur. Je l'ai remerciée et j'ai commencé à stériliser l'aiguille avec de l'alcool à friction. Quand c'était prêt, j'ai pris une grande respiration et je me suis levé, quand je me suis mise à genoux, Yeux Bleu était là pour me stabiliser, tout en me poussant à me lever avec tous les autres.

Je les ai convaincus de m'aider jusqu'au mur. Je me suis appuyé sur une poutre solide près du feu et j'ai regardé ma blessure, heureux que la plupart du cataplasme d'Aria se soit infiltré dans la plaie, et j'ai senti que c'était suffisant pour la nettoyer. J'ai pris le bâton et je l'ai placé entre mes dents en enfilant l'aiguille. Mon Dieu, ça va faire mal. J'ai pris une grande respiration pour calmer mes nerfs et j'étais heureuse quand mes mains ne tremblaient pas. J'ai alors commencé à coudre chaque barre oblique. J'ai sillonné mon front et gémi devant la douleur, le bâton étouffant les sons. Bientôt, j'ai attaché l'extrémité de la première entaille cousue, et quand l'aiguille était loin de mon corps, j'ai retiré le bâton de ma bouche et j'ai aspiré de l'air rapidement car j'avais retenu mon souffle, trop inquiet je me tromperais si je bougeais. Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Quand je me suis calmé, j'ai serré le bâton entre mes dents et j'ai commencé sur la prochaine barre oblique, cousant la plaie lentement. Ce processus s'est répété deux fois de plus. À la fin du traitement, j'étais haletante. J'ai regardé les points de suture, heureux qu'ils soient dissolubles, pour ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter de les enlever à nouveau.

"Quelqu'un peut me passer ça ?" J'ai demandé, en montrant du doigt la trousse de premiers soins. Le mâle Oba l'a attrapé et l'a laissé tomber dans ma prise d'attente, et j'ai sorti quelques bandages de linge et un rouleau de ruban adhésif médical. J'ai enveloppé ma taille douloureuse et l'ai scotchée en place, puis j'ai remis les fournitures dans la boîte blanche. J'ai glissé contre la poutre et sur mes fesses, en grimaçant et en écartant ma jambe gauche pour soulager une partie de la douleur. "C'était nul." Je me suis murmuré à moi-même.

 _"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?"_ demanda Deja.

"Des points de suture. Ça aide à guérir plus vite des blessures comme celle-ci. C'est plus facile à garder propre aussi." Je lui ai expliqué. Aria avait surveillé de près tout ce temps, et s'était effleuré un doigt sur le bandage. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et commença à signer.

 _"J'ai déjà vu ça avant."_

Je n'ai pas pris la peine de demander où, je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir vraiment entendre la réponse. Ça m'a donné un mauvais pressentiment dans l'estomac de penser à des possibilités, alors je suis resté silencieuse.

 _"Lève-toi de tes pieds. J'ai encore besoin de repos. Les humains sont délicats."_ Aria a signé pour m'aider à aller au lit de mousse.

"Je ne suis pas délicate." Je me suis plaint. Aria m'a regardé d'un air comique avec un regard "Vraiment ?". Je me suis mordu la lèvre et j'ai jeté mes yeux sur le côté avant de revoir son regard. "Je ne le suis pas." J'ai fait la moue.

Elle a gloussé et a fait une démonstration dramatique de se lever, gémissant comme si elle était deux fois plus vieille qu'elle l'était. Elle commença à partir, hochant la tête au roi et au prince et faisant signe au mâle Oba de la suivre. César et Yeux Bleu se rapprochèrent de mon lit, assis à côté de moi de chaque côté. _"Les humains sont si bizarres."_ Yeux bleu signés.

J'ai souri et ri légèrement, puis je me suis arrêtée avec une grimace, en posant une main sur mes bandages. Mais j'ai répondu avec un sourire : "Je sais." Mon sourire s'est estompé quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais oublié de faire quelque chose d'important. J'ai tenu le regard glacial de Yeux Bleu et je lui ai signé.

 _"Merci."_

Il m'a jeté un coup d'œil. _"Pour t'avoir traité de bizarre ?"_

J'ai souri et secoué la tête. "Pour m'avoir sauvé."

 _"Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait. Il était mort quand je suis arrivé."_ Il avait un regard presque honteux dans les yeux.

"A cause de toi. Si tu ne m'avais pas fait emporter cette lance, je serais morte." Je lui ai expliqué.

Ses sourcils se soulevèrent, et je pouvais voir un sourire tirer sur ses lèvres, bien qu'il essayât de le cacher. _"Comment l'avez-vous tué ?"_

J'ai regardé mes mains sur mes genoux, me rappelant l'événement. "Je n'ai vraiment rien fait. Il m'a plaqué et a atterri sur la pointe de la lance." J'ai senti une tristesse se répandre sur moi à l'idée de la disparition de la belle créature.

 _"Pourquoi ce visage triste ?"_ demanda Yeux Bleu.

J'ai haussé les épaules. "Je suis un peu triste qu'il soit mort. Mais c'est probablement une bonne chose. Je ne sais pas."

 _"Les humains sont vraiment bizarres."_ Il secoua la tête en soupirant un peu. J'ai souri à nouveau et j'ai retenu un rire, et j'ai vu César sourire avec amusement.

 _"Tu as été courageuse. Repose-toi un peu."_ César prit congé. Yeux Bleu s'est levé pour le suivre, mais j'ai tendu la main et lui ai attrapé le poignet. Il s'est raidi et a gelé. Au bout d'un moment, il s'est retourné pour me regarder et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers le bas avant de revoir son regard.

"Je ne... Je ne veux pas être seule. S'il vous plaît, ne partez pas encore." J'ai demandé, pour une raison ou une autre, en me sentant un peu mal à l'aise à ce sujet, et j'ai essayé de ne pas me tortiller quand j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas encore lâché son poignet. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait poussé à faire ça, c'est juste un sentiment soudain de solitude qui m'a frappé comme une vague remplie de cailloux, et l'idée d'être laissé seul m'a fait froid dans le ventre. Le contact avec Yeux Bleu a fait disparaître cette peur avec sa chaleur, mais j'ai réalisé que cela rendait probablement le jeune singe mal à l'aise, alors je l'ai libéré de mon emprise. J'ai soupiré et serré mon genou droit dans mes bras, ne rencontrant pas son regard bleu quand je regardais le sol mou en dessous de moi.

Je n'ai rien entendu, mais quand j'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers le haut, j'ai vu Yeux Bleu s'asseoir, attendant ma prochaine action. _"Désolé..."_ Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de signer.

Il secoua la tête. "C'est bon." Je me suis alors souvenu qu'il n'avait pas mangé hier, et j'avais peur qu'il n'ait toujours rien mangé. Je lui en ai parlé, et j'ai mérité un regard étrange.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu as avec mes habitudes alimentaires ?"_ Il semblait essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Je lui ai fait un petit sourire. "Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir faim. Ce n'est pas drôle." Honnêtement, je ne voulais pas entrer dans les détails, je m'emportais et j'avais l'air toute sveltes et girly. C'était mon ami et je ne voulais pas qu'il sache qu'il souffrait, même si je savais que je n'y pouvais rien.

Il sourit en retour et hocha la tête. _"La réponse à votre question est oui."_

 _"Bien."_ J'ai signé.

 _"Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là. Tu ne serais pas blessé si j'avais écouté mes tripes et si je t'avais accompagné."_ Il signa, l'air devenant soudain tendu. _"Vous deviez être terrifié."_

J'ai aspiré une lente respiration, et je l'ai laissée s'échapper dans un lent soupir, acquiesçant de la tête à sa supposition. "Je l'étais. Je savais qu'on me pourchassait. Mais ce n'était pas de ta faute. J'étais l'idiote qui a insisté pour y aller seul."

 _"J'aurais quand même dû te suivre."_ Il semblait regretter d'avoir dit ça après. Je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas passer pour un sale type.

"Alors, c'est toi qui serais blessée." Je l'ai fait remarquer.

 _"Mieux vaut moi que toi."_ Il n'a pas eu le même regard embarrassé, presque honteux dans les yeux comme dans sa dernière phrase, mais il m'a regardé avec une détermination obstinée, presque en colère, à ne pas changer d'avis. Je l'ai regardé avec surprise. Mieux vaut lui que moi ? Ce n'est sûrement pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Et s'il l'avait fait ? Une petite voix dans ma tête m'a dit. J'ai souhaité que la voix s'en aille, je ne voulais pas de faux espoirs. Je ne voulais pas être blessé.

 _"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"_ dit Yeux Bleu, regardant quelque chose près du sol. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers le bas et mes sourcils se sont soulevés dans un léger spectacle de surprise. Près du sac à dos, il y avait une photo. Je l'ai ramassé et je l'ai regardé de haut, les lèvres écartées mais sans émotion. J'étais consciente du fait que Yeux Bleu se déplaçait vers mon épaule pour voir, et le regardais avec moi. Ma mère, mon frère et moi sourions en retour. C'était le matin où Dax et moi étions partis pour venir ici, l'estomac de ma mère gonflé avec son enfant à naître alors que nous souriions tous joyeusement, n'ayant aucun moyen de savoir que ce serait notre dernier moment en tant que famille.

"Ma famille..." J'ai chuchoté.

J'étais au courant du regard de Yeux Bleu sur moi _. "Tu as une sœur ?"_

J'ai souri et rigolé un peu à sa supposition et j'ai secoué la tête. "C'est ma mère. Elle était jeune quand elle a eu Dax. Et trois ans plus tard, elle m'a eu. Et ensuite..." Je me suis éloignée en pensant au petit bébé que je n'ai jamais rencontré. J'ai regardé mon large sourire, celui qui croyait que tout allait bien se passer, ignorant, stupide fille. J'ai soupiré et passé la photo à Yeux Bleu. Je ne pouvais plus regarder ce jour-là. Mais j'étais encore en train de me souvenir, alors j'ai attrapé le sac à dos (il avait été jeté plus près de mon lit de mousse) et j'ai creusé à nouveau à travers lui. Au fond, j'ai trouvé un sac en plastique plein de photos.

En prenant une respiration apaisante, je l'ai ouverte, puis j'ai saisi l'un des minces souvenirs de papier que j'avais dans les doigts. Ce que j'ai sorti m'a fait sourire. Je me suis vu, accroupie en train d'étreindre un chien dogue allemand arlequin, qui s'asseyait avec sa mâchoire reposant sur ma tête, ses lèvres tirées dans un sourire quand il haletait. Elle a été prise il y a quelques mois. Le chien était un chien errant, mais c'était un gentil chien. Dax avait pris la photo pour moi.

 _"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"_ Yeux Bleu m'a signé. On m'a alors rappelé qu'il avait été élevé dans la forêt, et que la chose la plus proche d'un chien serait un loup, et qu'ils ne ressemblaient en rien aux Grands Danois au premier regard.

"C'est un chien." J'ai répondu.

"Chien ?" Il a demandé. Oh mon Dieu, c'est cette voix. C'était rauque, profond et jeune, et oh mon Dieu. Cette voix pourrait me faire faire n'importe quoi.

"Ils sont comme des loups. C'est juste une grande race de chien." J'ai essayé de t'expliquer. Yeux Bleu haussa les épaules et secoua la tête, et je pouvais voir l'expression sur son visage. Les humains sont bizarres.

Sur ce, je l'ai posé et j'ai sorti une autre photo. Ma mère était debout sur le sol du salon, l'estomac plat, n'hébergeait pas encore son troisième enfant. Elle avait de la peinture blanche sur le visage, deux lignes sur les pommettes et trois points en dessous, ainsi que sa lèvre inférieure peinte en noir. Un jeune moi s'est assis devant elle, les yeux fermés, alors qu'elle peignait une épaisse bande foncée sur mes yeux et mon arête du nez. J'ai vu à quel point nos cheveux se ressemblent. De longs brins droits et longs tombaient élégamment sur nos épaules et le long de notre dos, comme une cascade d'eau qui coulait en douceur. La seule différence entre ma mère et moi, c'était la couleur de nos cheveux, elle était d'un beau noir de grains de café, tandis que la mienne était une rivière sombre de couleurs chocolatées et terreuses. Quelques mèches de cheveux avaient été tressées au hasard, sur chacun de nous, ainsi que quelques perles colorées avaient été tissées dans nos cheveux. Je me souvenais affectueusement du cliquetis qu'ils faisaient. Ma mère et moi l'avions fait souvent, ainsi que Dax, bien qu'il ne nous ait jamais laissé lui mettre des perles dans les cheveux. Je me suis souvenu quand ses cheveux étaient tombés sur ses omoplates, avant qu'il ne les coupe sur un coup de tête. Ça m'a manqué de jouer avec.

C'était des jours comme ceux de cette photo qui m'ont laissé mes plus beaux souvenirs d'il y a des années. Ma mère avait ses jours de congé du travail et Dax et moi, on se dépêchait de finir nos travaux scolaires pour pouvoir nous détendre avec maman, en conversant à Cherokee. Les jours comme celui-ci, après qu'elle nous ait peints et coiffés (à moitié en se plaignant de ne pas pouvoir tisser des plumes comme elle et sa mère l'avaient fait), elle nous enseignait de nouvelles choses sur notre culture et notre histoire. Dax et moi avons tout absorbé comme des éponges. Au bout d'un moment, elle nous faisait du thé et trempait dans du miel, puis nous nous retirions tous dans le salon pour regarder des films que nous avions tous vus des milliers de fois dans un nid de couvertures et d'oreillers et tout ce que nous pouvions trouver de doux et câlin. J'ai souri et goûté le sel de la larme qui m'avait échappé de l'œil. J'ai pris une profonde respiration purificatrice et j'ai posé la photo. J'avais presque oublié que Yeux Bleu était là, mais je me suis vite souvenu de sa présence quand j'ai senti son souffle chaud sur mon cou quand il a regardé les photos.

 _"Je suis désolé..."_ Il a signé, semblant à court de mots.

J'ai secoué la tête. "Ne le soyez pas." J'ai pris une autre grande respiration, repoussant d'autres larmes. "Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soient tous partis maintenant."

Il y a eu un moment de silence où tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était sauter dans le temps et faire un dernier câlin à mon frère, embrasser la joue de ma mère une dernière fois, m'assurer qu'elle sache combien je l'aimais. J'ai senti une main sur mon épaule, en la serrant contre moi. La pression sur mes muscles tendus m'a semblé phénoménale car le stress a été massacré et j'ai laissé ma tête se pencher sur le côté, donnant un petit son de plaisir. La main s'est figée, mais elle a continué ses beaux soins. Trop tôt, la main s'est rétractée et j'ai roulé mon cou et mes épaules, un sourire satisfait sur mon visage.

 _"Merci."_ J'ai signé pour Yeux Bleu.

Il n'a pas répondu tout de suite, bien que je fusse d'accord avec le fait de simplement regarder dans ces nuances de couleur du ciel. Ils avaient toujours tant d'émotion, même si je pouvais voir qu'il essayait de se cacher, enfermé. Le regard dans ces jolis yeux m'a fait me demander, de quelle couleur étaient mes yeux ? Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé après cela, mais le reste de la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit ont été consacrés à parler et à rire, à partager entre nous des souvenirs amusants de notre enfance. Je lui ai montré mon appareil photo et lui ai montré comment il fonctionnait, et nous avons même pris quelques photos l'un avec l'autre, en nous amusant autant que mes points de suture le permettaient. Maintenant, je pourrais y repenser comme un de mes moments préférés. C'est le jour où j'ai finalement laissé mon moi s'accepter pleinement, _putain j'ai totalement le béguin pour lui._

* * *

 **A Suivre…**


	11. My Little Bird - 11

**Disclamer :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Elle appartient à **ZombieKitty217.**

 _Ceci est ma première traduction alors s'il vous plaît ne m'en voulez pas trop si des fois vous ne comprenez pas. Ainsi comme l'auteur à fait de très longs chapitres sur les suivant (environ 10000 mots ou plus) je ne sais pas quand je posterais les chapitres mais je vous promets de faire aussi vite que je peux._

* * *

 **My Little Bird - 11**

-un mois plus tard-

Mes blessures ont fabuleusement cicatrisé, comme l'a dit Brent. Brent est le mâle Oba qui a aidé Deja à me soigner. Il apprenait encore, mais il était doué pour la guérison, et c'est ce qui comptait. Il était gentil, et avait un bon sens de l'humour, Dax l'aurait aimé. Mes points de suture s'étaient dissous dans ma peau et je me retrouvais avec quatre cicatrices ratissées dans le ventre, la première et la plus courte se trouvant sur la crête de mon os iliaque. Je n'avais plus mal à moins de bouger trop vite, bien qu'Aria ait insisté pour que je reste dans la hutte de guérison jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement libérée de la douleur, même si je me plaignais beaucoup. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire quoi que ce soit d'intense, c'est-à-dire courir, faire du jogging, donc je n'avais plus le droit d'aller très loin maintenant. Je n'avais pas pu grimper depuis des semaines et ça me démangeait d'utiliser mes membres, mais à chaque fois qu'Aria m'évalue, elle dit que je ne suis pas encore prête. Je commence à me sentir un peu un bébé.

Bien qu'Aria m'ait permis de sortir pour cueillir des fruits avec Yeux Bleu, tant qu'il promettait de se déplacer lentement. J'ai été surprise quand elle a eu l'idée, mais je pense qu'elle a compris à quel point je suis fatigué de rester assise. Ainsi, à ce moment, j'étais occupé à cueillir de grosses mûres sur leurs branches respectives, tandis que Yeux Bleu était en haut d'un pommier à quelques mètres de là, à cueillir les fruits les plus mûrs sur les branches du haut. Je soupirais et me plaignais intérieurement de ma jalousie. Je voulais être là-haut aussi, j'aimais la sensation d'être suspendue dans les airs, sachant que je pouvais compter sur la force de l'arbre, mais bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de rouvrir mes blessures. Juste au moment où je pensais cela, un bruit sourd a retenti juste derrière moi. Je me suis retourné pour voir Yeux Bleu qui marchait en avant, ses bras luttant pour bercer trop de pommes.

Je ricanais quand ils tombaient de lui et sur mes épaules pour se rouler dans l'herbe. J'en ai attrapé une et lui ai souri avec amusement alors qu'il se tenait là, l'air embarrassé. Il s'est excusé en silence et je lui ai pardonné, en me retournant pour l'aider à ramasser les pommes perdues et les placer dans un panier séparé que nous avions apporté. À un moment donné, nous avons tous les deux pris le même fruit et nous nous sommes figés lorsque nos doigts se sont chevauchés, et j'ai levé les yeux dans le regard céruléen de Yeux Bleu. Ses yeux étaient larges, comme les miens, car nous semblions tous les deux arrêter de respirer. Mes joues étaient chaudes quand mon cœur s'est mis à battre dans ma poitrine. Nous semblions tous les deux sortir de notre étourdissement lorsque deux écureuils ont sauté bruyamment dans les branches au-dessus de nos têtes, que Yeux Bleu a rompu le contact visuel en se raclant la gorge et en retirant maladroitement sa main du sommet de la mienne, et que nous avons tous les deux évité le contact visuel en reprenant la tâche de ramasser les pommes jetées.

La gêne n'a pas duré longtemps jusqu'à ce que nous nous avancions tous les deux et que nous baissions simultanément la tête ensemble. Il a grogné et j'ai fait un petit "oh !" alors que nous nous sommes rétractés et avons posé une main sur notre front. Yeux Bleu et moi avons de nouveau fermé les yeux et cette fois, nous avons tous les deux commencé à rire. J'ai gloussé en frottant la douleur de ma tête.

 _"Aria aura ma peau pour ça."_ Yeux Bleu a signé, toujours en riant.

J'ai encore gloussé et je me suis levé de l'endroit où j'étais accroupi devant le mûrier. "Viens, rentrons au village avant que l'un de nous ne se casse un os." J'ai exagéré en plaisantant. Il a titubé et a ramassé le panier de pommes plein et j'ai incliné mon panier de baies lorsque nous avons commencé la randonnée. Mais quand Yeux Bleu s'est soudainement arrêté, la confusion lui grimaçant au visage, je me suis retourné pour l'interroger. Mais avant que je puisse former les mots, la terre sous mes pieds a commencé à trembler.

"Whoa..." Je murmurai alors que les secousses me faisaient tituber. "Yeux Bleu ?" J'ai dit, l'inquiétude et la peur augmentant ma voix alors que je regardais le singe aux yeux bleus.

"Tremblement de terre !" Il grogna, laissant tomber le panier de pommes. J'ai senti quelque chose bouger sous mes pieds, mais c'était différent des secousses qui courent sur la terre, et j'ai haleté quand un bruit de tonnerre a jailli du sol sous mes pieds. Mes yeux ont plongé vers "Yeux Bleu" et il a fait un pas vers moi avant que la terre ne se fende sous mes pieds et que mon estomac ne tombe en tombant. Un cri d'effroi m'a arraché la gorge, mais il s'est terminé par un grognement de douleur lorsque j'ai atterri après environ huit pieds. La douleur m'a brûlé le côté quand mon dos a heurté le sol dur, et j'ai haleté quand l'air a été expulsé.

J'ai dû me mettre en boule alors que la terre autour de moi tremblait et se mettait à trembler violemment et bruyamment. Mon cœur battait violemment contre ma cage thoracique de peur alors que je me couvrais les oreilles et la tête en me recroquevillant. Le tremblement semblait s'éterniser, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé, cela pouvait être trente secondes ou trente minutes. Mais le temps que tout se calme, les rochers autour de moi n'étaient plus les seuls à être secoués. Je me suis lentement déployé et j'ai levé les yeux pour voir Yeux Bleu qui regardait dans le trou, aboyant fort jusqu'à ce que je crie son nom.

"Tu es blessé ?" Il m'a appelé.

"Non. Juste des bleus." J'ai répondu en regardant mon entourage et j'ai entendu l'écho de ma voix. Il faisait sombre, je ne voyais rien, mais j'ai entendu un fort grondement et je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas le bruit du tremblement de terre qui se répercutait sur les murs. Il faisait froid, et j'ai enroulé mes bras autour de moi, en regardant en arrière vers Yeux Bleu. Il faisait le tour du périmètre du trou au-dessus de moi, les yeux s'enfonçant vers moi puis revenant en direction du village. J'ai commencé à essayer d'écouter mon environnement, craignant soudain que cette grotte ne soit occupée alors que mon ventre battait la chamade.

"Yeux bleu" ? J'ai appelé, sa tête a baissé une seconde après mon appel. "Je suis effrayé."

Mon ami m'a fixé pendant une longue série de secondes, et je pouvais voir le regard dans ses yeux qu'il avait quand il était en pensée. Puis, avec un autre regard sur la colonie, "Yeux Bleu" a sauté dans le trou et a atterri à côté de moi, la poussière s'élevant dans son sillage.

"Yeux Bleu ! Que faites-vous ? Maintenant, nous sommes tous les deux coincés ici !" J'ai sursauté de surprise. J'ai immédiatement regretté d'avoir élevé la voix en entendant l'écho de mes tons paniqués, et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil autour de moi, craignant qu'un prédateur inconnu ne suive les sons de ma détresse. Ma main droite s'est levée pour tenir une mèche de mes cheveux alors que je grignotais avec inquiétude ma lèvre inférieure.

Yeux Bleu a grogné doucement et m'a arraché le poignet de mes cheveux, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. "Nous sommes. Nous allons l'être. Bien. Je vous le promets." Il a chuchoté. Mon Dieu, sa voix est grave même quand il chuchote. _Je me demande s'il sait comment sa voix m'affecte ?_ Une petite voix derrière ma tête s'enquiert.

J'ai regardé dans les homonymes de Yeux Bleu et je n'ai vu aucune tromperie dans ces jolies piscines. "Comment allons-nous en sortir ?" J'ai jeté un coup d'œil autour de moi et j'ai été surprise de voir beaucoup plus que ce que j'avais vu au départ. La grotte était arrondie, et je pouvais voir un tunnel menant dans l'obscurité. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a en bas ?" chuchotais-je.

Yeux Bleu a suivi mon regard. "Où ?"

"En bas de ce tunnel." J'ai indiqué la zone. Il ne pouvait pas le voir ? Ses yeux ont dérivé dans l'obscurité, mais ses yeux ont semblé s'ajuster et il a plissé les yeux vers le tunnel.

 _"L'air frais qui en provient"._ Il a signé. Yeux Bleu s'est accroupi et a commencé à arracher un morceau du panier tissé que j'avais laissé tomber pendant ma chute, puis il s'est mis à chercher quelque chose. Il a trouvé un morceau de rocher cassé qui était long et étroit. J'ai alors réalisé ce qu'il faisait en commençant à déchiqueter les fibres du morceau de panier. Je l'ai aidé à le fixer à une extrémité du rocher, puis j'ai cherché deux pierres (ça n'a pas pris longtemps) et j'ai commencé à les frapper ensemble avec le chalumeau de fortune jusqu'à ce qu'une étincelle se prenne dans les fers à repasser. J'ai plongé la tête vers le bas alors qu'une petite traînée de fumée s'élevait et qu'un crépitement se faisait entendre, et j'ai commencé à souffler de l'air sur l'étincelle. Elle s'est rapidement transformée en flamme et j'ai repris la torche alors qu'elle brillait de tous ses feux.

Il a illuminé la grotte, et je l'ai tenu vers le tunnel, bien que la lumière du feu n'ait pas pénétré dans le tunnel. Yeux Bleu s'est avancé, tenant son bras à mi-chemin pour me dire de rester près mais derrière lui. Je n'ai pas eu besoin qu'on me le dise deux fois. Il s'est approché prudemment de l'entrée du tunnel et je pouvais l'entendre renifler toutes les quelques secondes. Au bout d'un moment, il a donné le feu vert et nous avons avancé plus loin dans l'obscurité, et j'étais très contente de l'habileté de Yeux Bleu avec la torche. Nous avons suivi le tunnel en silence, et j'ai été surprise de voir qu'il ne prenait pas de virage, qu'il ne se rétrécissait pas ou quelque chose comme ça. Le bruit du tonnerre n'avait pas cessé et j'ai demandé à Yeux Bleu s'il l'avait entendu lui aussi.

Il a fait un signe de tête. _"Ça vient d'en bas, par ici."_ Il a signé. Je soupirais alors que nous continuions à avancer dans la grotte humide, regardant en arrière de temps en temps, m'attendant à voir des yeux briller en retour, mais heureusement il n'y avait rien. Au moins, je ne voyais rien.

J'ai entendu un bruit d'urgence et le tonnerre s'est rapproché. Nous sommes bientôt entrés dans une autre caverne, et j'ai haleté de surprise. Sur la gauche, il y avait une grande chute d'eau. Le plafond s'est élevé d'environ trois mètres et l'eau est tombée d'une fracture de la paroi en feuilles étroites. Tout le long des larges parois, il y avait une substance rougeoyante et terne, de la mousse, à en juger par son aspect. Quelques stalactites et stalagmites jonchaient le sol et le plafond ici et là, et en trois endroits, les deux formations rocheuses se rencontraient au milieu, comme des sabliers affamés. La chute d'eau s'est écoulée dans un petit lagon, et un ruisseau a été creusé dans la roche, débouchant sur un autre tunnel. Je pouvais maintenant sentir l'eau et la roche, et j'ai tourné en rond en ramenant tout à l'intérieur.

"Wow..." J'ai respiré en terminant mes trois soixante curieux. "Quel est cet endroit ?" J'ai demandé à Yeux Bleu, pensant que les singes étaient peut-être déjà venus ici. Mais le beau primate a haussé les épaules, regardant autour de lui avec un grand respect.

"Je n'ai jamais. Vu cet endroit, avant." Il répondit.

"C'est magnifique". Me suis-je dit en regardant la chute d'eau. Avant qu'il ne se passe plus rien, une rafale de vent froid a soufflé du tunnel devant nous, et les flammes de la torche ont vacillé et sont mortes, et l'obscurité s'est infiltrée autour de nous. J'ai immédiatement eu des gaz, j'ai flippé et j'ai eu des frissons de froid dans la colonne vertébrale.

"Yeux bleu" ? Je n'ai pas eu de réponse, mais j'ai senti quelque chose frôler mon avant-bras, ce qui m'a fait grincer et tressaillir de peur. "Yeux Bleu, où es-tu ?" Je gémissais, de peur d'être seul dans la caverne sombre et humide. Le toucher revint, mais cette fois je pus identifier la grande main de mon ami, et je soufflai son nom en relief. Mes yeux s'adaptèrent à l'obscurité et je clignai des yeux, surpris de voir vraiment très bien. Yeux Bleu se tenait à peine à deux pouces de moi, sa main tenant mon poignet délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de me casser le bras s'il le tenait plus serré, bien que je doute qu'il ait des difficultés à me fracturer les os s'il le voulait. Mes yeux ont rencontré les siens et j'ai su qu'il avait le même changement soudain de vision, alors que nous étions baignés dans une faible lumière bleu-vert. J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu sa source, la substance ressemblant à des algues sur les murs, qui émettait une lueur plus vive maintenant que la lumière du feu n'était plus là pour l'éclipser.

"Cool". J'ai commenté, quand j'ai jeté un nouveau coup d'œil à la cascade, j'ai laissé échapper un joyeux souffle à ma nouvelle découverte. Derrière le liquide glacé, la paroi rocheuse était recouverte d'algues incandescentes, et elle émettait une forte lueur bleue et verte, scintillant à travers les chutes et se reflétant sur la lagune.

"Nous devrions. Continuer à avancer." dit Yeux Bleu, distraitement. Quand je l'ai regardé, il regardait en bas, confus et un peu déçu, j'ai consenti.

"Et la torche ?" J'ai dit, en regardant où je l'avais laissée tomber.

"Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je peux. Sentir l'herbe. Nous sommes proches." Il a secoué la tête. En jetant un autre coup d'œil à la torche, j'ai décidé de faire confiance à Yeux Bleu et de le suivre. Quand nous avons atteint l'entrée du tunnel, j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas de mal à en parler.

"Euh, Yeux Bleu ? Je ne sais pas si c'est un gros problème, mais... il n'y a pas de mur rougeoyant en bas." J'ai dit, en sentant un autre frisson de froid descendre dans mon dos. Il s'est mis à souffler, et dans la lumière que les algues nous ont donnée, je l'ai vu jeter un coup d'œil de moi vers le tunnel. J'ai regardé Yeux Bleu tendre la main, hésitant un instant avant de sentir ses doigts s'enrouler autour des miens. J'ai senti une secousse intérieure faire vibrer mes os au contact, et les cheveux de la nuque se sont dressés, ainsi que mes joues chauffées à bon escient, ce qui ne résulte pas de la peur.

"Vous verrez le. Ciel à nouveau, bientôt. Petit Oiseau. Tiens bon." Il a murmuré, et je sentais son souffle sur mon nez. J'ai senti un petit tiraillement sur mes lèvres à l'utilisation du petit surnom, il l'avait souvent utilisé et à chaque fois que les mots sortaient de ses lèvres, j'avais cette sensation floue dans mon estomac et mon cœur s'accélérait un peu. Mais je me suis souvenu de la situation dans laquelle nous étions lorsque j'ai cligné des yeux, j'ai pris une petite inspiration pour me calmer et j'ai hoché la tête en serrant ses doigts.

"D'accord."

Je l'ai senti me tirer, me tenant juste derrière lui mais assez près pour sentir la chaleur qui émanait de lui, et je me suis sentie réconfortée. Tant que j'étais avec Yeux Bleu, je savais que je serais en sécurité. J'ai commencé à penser à la façon dont nous nous étions rapprochés pendant le mois que j'ai passé ici. J'avais appris beaucoup de choses sur lui, notamment qu'il était un penseur, qu'il avait du caractère et qu'il masquait souvent ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il avait aussi un côté doux, je me suis dit, en me rappelant la fois où il s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour fabriquer un beau jouet pour Haze, qui l'avait adoré, et où il faisait pleuvoir des baisers et des câlins sur le visage de son frère avant de sauter pour me montrer ce que faisait son grand frère. Yeux Bleu avait aussi un grand sens de l'humour. (Une de mes choses préférées chez lui) Il avait aussi le don de provoquer dans mon cerveau, sans même le savoir, ces pensées de fille et d'adolescente avec lesquelles j'étais encore en conflit.

J'ai été sorti de ma rêverie lorsque j'ai remarqué une lumière qui brillait sur le mur gauche à quelques mètres de là. La lumière du soleil. Je me suis tenu fermement aux doigts de Yeux Bleu et j'ai accéléré un peu plus mes pas, si bien que maintenant je marchais à côté de lui. Nous avons tous les deux tourné au coin et nous nous sommes dépêchés de sortir, et j'étais heureuse de voir un ciel bleu au-dessus de ma tête, et sous mes pieds se trouvait de l'herbe douce jusqu'aux chevilles. Nous étions sortis d'une petite entrée de grotte creusée en surplomb dans une crête de montagne. Devant nous se trouvait une petite vallée nichée entre deux crêtes montagneuses, le ruisseau qui s'écoulait de la cascade serpentant dans les herbes. Je souriais à la beauté de la scène. Je pouvais voir un saule pleureur en bas près du ruisseau, ainsi que quelques chênes parsemés dans la région.

"Savez-vous où nous sommes maintenant ?" J'ai demandé à Yeux Bleu alors que nous continuions à avancer, en regardant le paysage. Comme je ne recevais pas de réponse, je me suis tourné pour regarder mon ami, qui avait déjà le visage tourné dans ma direction.

"Bleu ?" Mais sa tête avait baissé et je me suis retournée, essayant de voir ce qu'il avait regardé par-dessus mon épaule, mais je n'ai vu qu'une tache de fleurs. Il a commencé à lever les bras, mais il s'est figé, et j'ai vite compris pourquoi. Nos mains se tenaient encore l'une à l'autre et nous avons fixé nos doigts. Honnêtement, je ne voulais pas lâcher prise, j'aimais la sensation de rugosité de sa main autour de la mienne, je me sentais protégée et au chaud. Mais toutes les bonnes choses doivent avoir une fin, malheureusement, et nous nous sommes lentement lâchés l'un de l'autre.

 _"Qu'avez-vous dit ?"_ Il m'a signé après quelques secondes de silence.

"Sais-tu où nous sommes ?" Je me suis répété alors que mes joues se réchauffaient en réaction retardée à ce qui venait de se passer.

Yeux Bleu a secoué la tête. _"Laisse-moi avoir une meilleure vue."_ Il a signé avant de se diriger vers un chêne. J'ai soupiré et caressé ma cicatrice avec un doigt, en espérant qu'elle guérisse plus vite pour que je puisse grimper à nouveau. Je me suis tourné vers la crête à ma droite et mon cerveau a tracé une carte, et je l'ai rapidement escaladée, sachant que ce n'était pas une escalade pénible et que tout ce que j'avais à faire était de marcher. Quand je suis arrivé au sommet, j'ai réalisé que la marche de Yeux Bleu jusqu'à l'arbre n'était pas nécessaire, vu que je pouvais voir le village d'ici, à seulement un demi-mile. Je suis resté là-haut, profitant de la vue sur la forêt, pour voir la taille réelle de la maison des singes. J'étais émerveillé de voir à quel point je pouvais voir d'ici, je pouvais même distinguer les ponts construits devant la chute d'eau du village, et même les singes qui se déplaçaient dessus. Je me suis retourné vers la petite vallée quand j'ai entendu un cri d'appel et j'ai agité mon bras vers "Yeux Bleu", en l'appelant par son nom pour qu'il me voie d'où il se tenait, me cherchant dans les herbes. Quand ses yeux me trouvèrent, il se dirigea rapidement vers moi, me grondant déjà d'avoir escaladé les rochers.

 _"Vous auriez pu glisser et rouvrir vos blessures. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire d'une Rain qui saigne quand on est perdu..."_ Il s'est éloigné quand j'ai tendu la main et a tourné son visage de moi vers la vue devant nous, avec mon index et mon majeur à sa mâchoire. Je lui ai fait un sourire en voyant l'expression de son visage surpris.

"Je suis sûr que tu aurais trouvé quelque chose." On pouvait entendre mon sourire dans ma voix. Je me sentais assez suffisant pour retrouver le chemin du retour avant lui.

Il s'est mis à souffler et à me regarder, et mon sourire s'est élargi. " _Allons-y."_ Il signa et sauta par-dessus la crête de la crête, se retournant pour offrir sa main. Je l'ai prise et j'ai senti la même secousse me traverser au contact, mais je me suis forcé à sauter par-dessus la crête et à faire comme si de rien n'était. Yeux Bleu m'a aidé à descendre le flanc de la montagne rocheuse, et j'étais contente quand ma blessure ne m'a pas ralenti. Nous avons atteint le sol de la forêt en une quinzaine de minutes et nous avons commencé la lente randonnée à travers les bois, Yeux Bleu refusant de me laisser grimper pour que nous puissions nous déplacer plus vite à travers les arbres, ce qui m'a beaucoup contrarié. Un singe têtu.

Le soleil se couchait quand nous sommes rentrés au village, et nous avons été envahis par un groupe de singes. Deja était à mes côtés, examinant mon ventre. "Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal ?" Je me suis alors souvenu du tremblement de terre qui avait conduit à ma découverte de la caverne incandescente.

J'ai secoué la tête à sa question. "Je vais bien."

Après que j'aie répondu à Deja, César a poussé à travers la foule, ses yeux verts aiguisés scrutant Yeux Bleu et moi. "Es-tu, toi. Blessé ?" Il m'a interrogé, même si je savais que c'était surtout son fils qui était visé. Yeux Bleu a hoché la tête en grognant, signant _"On va bien."_

Le regard de César s'est tourné vers moi, et je l'ai vu regarder ma cicatrice. J'ai rencontré son regard, attendant qu'il me dise quelque chose, mais tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est se retourner vers Yeux Bleu. "Va vers ta mère. Elle est inquiète." Yeux Bleu a fait un signe de tête et m'a regardé, et un message tacite s'est passé entre nous. Ne dis rien. Sur ce, le prince partit en direction de sa maison. César dispersa les singes restants et Deja me conduisit à la hutte de guérison. Je regardais autour de moi en traversant le village à la recherche du jeune bonobo, à la recherche des dommages que le tremblement de terre aurait pu causer à la maison des singes, mais je ne voyais que quelques individus secoués. J'étais soulagé que personne ne semble avoir été blessé, mais je n'en serais pas sûr avant d'atteindre la hutte de guérison.

J'étais heureuse de trouver la plupart des chambres vides, quand Deja m'a ramené dans mon propre logement. J'ai soupiré et me suis assis sur mon lit de mousse _. "Dois-je vraiment continuer à dormir ici ? Je vais bien."_ J'ai signé chez elle. Les yeux de Deja se sont plissés au-dessus de son masque orange quand elle m'a souri.

 _"Oui. Jusqu'à ce qu'Aria dise le contraire."_ Elle a signé en retour, en haussant les épaules.

Au moment où le jeune Oba termine de signer, Aria entre dans la salle, suivie de Brent. Deja inclina la tête avec respect et les salua tous les deux. Ils ont fait le même geste et se sont tournés vers moi. Aria a commencé à m'examiner et a hué quand ses yeux sont tombés sur quelque chose sur ma poignée d'amour gauche.

 _"Tu es meurtrie."_ Elle a signé, me regardant d'un air suspect.

Je me suis tordu, et par-dessus mon épaule j'ai vu un bleu violet clair tatouer ma peau, un souvenir de ma caverne découvrant la chute. J'ai souri en m'excusant auprès de la tête d'Oba. "J'ai perdu mon équilibre pendant le séisme. Je suis tombé contre un rocher". J'ai dit, en arrivant rapidement à une histoire de couverture, que même si je me sentais mal de leur avoir menti, ils étaient mes amis et avaient été bons pour moi, un étranger. Aria a gardé ses yeux verts perçants sur moi, et pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'elle pouvait voir à travers ma façade, bien que je ne l'ai pas laissé paraître.

 _"Vous pouvez retourner dans le creux ce soir."_ Aria a signé soudainement. Mes sourcils se sont levés par surprise.

"Vraiment ?"

Oba, l'homme d'âge moyen, fit un signe de tête. " _Si la blessure peut supporter une chute assez forte pour causer cela",_ indiqua-t-elle à mon nouveau bleu _. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne peut pas supporter une nuit sans surveillance. Vous n'avez pas eu mal en rentrant ?"_ Elle a ajouté.

J'ai secoué la tête non à sa question. "Je peux à nouveau grimper ?" lui ai-je demandé.

Elle soupira d'un air amusé, "vous donnez un pouce, ils prennent un mile". Mais elle a hoché la tête. _"Mais allez-y doucement. Allez-y doucement. La blessure peut encore se rouvrir."_ Elle a lancé un avertissement. J'ai hoché la tête, et avec ça, elle a fait son départ.

J'ai levé les yeux vers Deja et Brent, qui ont partagé un regard avant de me regarder aussi. "Quoi ?" lui demandai-je. Brent a donné un coup de coude à Deja et elle a quitté la pièce. J'ai levé un front en question, mais tout ce que Brent a dit, c'est : _"Nous avons une surprise pour toi."_

"Moi ?" ai-je demandé, choquée.

 _"Non, pour le rocher à côté de toi."_ Brent a signé de façon sarcastique, en souriant sous son masque jaune.

"Qu'est-ce que tu..." Je me suis arrêté quand Deja est entrée avec une masse de plantes verdâtres dans les bras, luttant sous le poids. Brent a vu sa détresse, et a pris le tas du petit bonobo.

"Suivez-nous." Déjà a signé, sortant de la pièce avec Brent sur ses talons.

La curiosité tourbillonnant en moi, j'ai suivi les deux Obas. Deja est tombé à côté de moi, tandis que Brent menait la danse. Nous avons monté les marches de l'Arbre et Brent s'est glissé dans mon creux, Deja et moi avons suivi rapidement. Brent était dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce en train de faire quelque chose avec le baluchon, et Déjà et moi avons allumé un feu de camp, ainsi que les lampes qui pendaient. Lorsque nous avons terminé nos tâches d'éclairage, Brent avait accroché les plantes avec des crochets enfoncés dans le bois comme des punaises dans une cloison sèche, et il a été révélé pour ce qu'il était : un hamac. Un sourire m'a fendu le visage en regardant le tissage du hamac, et j'ai passé mes doigts sur les fibres.

"Vous avez fait ça pour moi ?" J'ai demandé, sans lever les yeux.

"Rain est bonne. Rain mérite du réconfort." dit Deja, et la douceur de sa voix trahit sa jeunesse. Je me suis tourné vers mes deux amis.

 _"Ça te plaît ?"_ Brent a signé.

J'ai fait un signe de tête, le sourire aux lèvres. "J'aime ça. Merci beaucoup !" J'ai combattu l'envie de les serrer dans mes bras, sachant que ce n'était peut-être pas une chose habituelle pour eux. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter, car Deja ne perdait plus de temps à jeter ses bras autour de moi, et je lui rendais volontiers l'étreinte. Elle a ensuite pris Brent dans ses bras et nous sommes restés comme ça quelques secondes de plus avant de nous séparer, les yeux du jeune Oba se sont plissés sous leurs masques alors que nous sourions tous.

 _"Nous sommes heureux que vous l'aimiez."_ Déjà a signé.

"C'est trop gentil, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier." J'ai dit, en essayant d'exprimer ma gratitude.

 _"Tu es notre ami, nous en sommes heureux."_ Brent a signé, et je les ai encore remerciés.

 _"On va vous trouver quelque chose à mettre là-dedans."_ Deja signé. J'ai souri de gratitude et ensemble, nous avons entrepris de fabriquer un matelas confortable. La base était faite de mousse douce et moelleuse, et Brent est allé chercher une fourrure particulièrement épaisse pour que je puisse l'utiliser comme couverture. Je n'en revenais pas de ma surprise, de ma joie et de ma gratitude pour ce geste, et j'ai ressenti quelque chose que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps, comme si j'étais désirée. Recherchée par quelqu'un qui ne partageait pas mon sang.

"Est-ce que je peux avoir quelques fourrures plus petites ? J'aimerais faire quelques oreillers." J'ai demandé. Ils ont échangé un regard et ont hoché la tête en haussant les épaules. "Oh, et j'aurai aussi besoin d'un petit os." Sur ce, Brent est allé chercher les fourrures que je demandais, et Deja m'a accompagné pour récupérer les choses dont j'aurais besoin pour faire une aiguille et du fil. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans mon creux et je me suis mise au travail, les laissant regarder pendant que je cousais une taie d'oreiller, laissant une extrémité ouverte. Une fois cela fait, je l'ai remplie de mousse douce et j'ai recousu l'ouverture. Une fois cela fait, je l'ai rembourrée et je l'ai passée à Deja qui l'a examinée attentivement, tandis que Brent s'est penché et a étudié les coutures. Je lui ai expliqué à quoi elle servait, puis Brent s'est mis à regarder l'aiguille que j'avais taillée dans une arête de poisson avec mon petit couteau que j'avais emporté avec moi dans mon sac à dos, l'avertissant de faire attention à la pointe acérée.

J'ai commencé une seconde quand Deja a jeté un coup d'œil à l'extérieur du rideau de vigne. _"Le dîner commence."_ Elle m'a dit. J'ai posé mon travail et j'ai suivi les Obas hors de mon creux et nous nous sommes séparés dans nos zones respectives, je vais à la table. J'étais nerveuse, je n'ai pas beaucoup ramassé la nourriture toute seule, mais je n'ai pas eu à m'inquiéter longtemps, car j'ai vite senti un poids tomber sur mes épaules, littéralement. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur le côté pour voir le petit Haze haleter et rire de ses jeux alors qu'il me regardait remplir mon assiette en pierre. J'ai entendu un claquement de langue suivi d'un soupir légèrement irrité, et je me suis tourné pour voir Yeux Bleu qui s'approchait, en regardant Haze.

 _"Attention. Ne lui faites pas de mal."_ Il a signé chez son jeune frère. Le visage de Haze s'est soudain élargi et il m'a regardé de haut.

 _"Haze a fait du mal à Rain ?"_ Il a signé, l'air effrayé. Je l'ai roucoulé et j'ai signé.

 _"Non. Ton frère veut juste que tu sois prudent, c'est tout."_ Je lui ai expliqué.

 _"Rain ne fait pas de mal ?_ Il m'a regardé d'un air presque triste, et j'avais à moitié raison de gronder Yeux Bleu pour avoir provoqué l'expression du visage de l'enfant.

 _"Non. Rain heureuse."_ Je lui ai répondu en souriant. Haze a lancé une série de joyeuses accolades et m'a serré la tête, un de ses bras passant sur mon œil, me donnant le point de vue d'un pirate. Haze est passé de l'autre côté après son étreinte et a signé _"Haze heureux aussi"._

J'ai souri et j'ai fini de faire mon assiette. Sur ce, j'ai suivi Yeux Bleu jusqu'au surplomb où sa famille a mangé. Je me suis assis sur le rondin à côté de Cornelia et Haze a sauté de mes épaules sur les siennes, Cornelia ne battant même pas des yeux, complètement habituée au comportement de son plus jeune. Yeux Bleu s'est assis par terre devant moi, mais aucune conversation n'a eu lieu entre nous. J'ai fini mon repas rapidement mais proprement, en ramassant des morceaux et en les mettant dans ma bouche. J'ai regardé le ciel quand le soleil a commencé à se coucher, fasciné par les couleurs des nuages.

Je me suis demandé, en regardant un nuage gonflé et orange, si Dax aimait l'endroit où il se trouvait maintenant. J'ai fait des rêves bizarres ces derniers temps. Parfois, c'était à propos de Dax, je revivais des moments que nous avions eus ensemble quand nous étions enfants, d'autres fois, c'était des choses nouvelles, comme Dax qui m'emmenait à une soirée pyjama avec des visages que je ne connaissais pas. Parfois, il ne s'agissait pas du tout de Dax, mais d'un étranger et d'un bébé. Il y avait un homme qui tenait une petite fille emmaillotée dans une couverture rose, l'homme roucoulait et chantait des comptines à l'enfant, mais au moment où je me suis réveillée, je ne me souvenais plus du visage de l'homme. Je me réveillais souvent groggy et frustré lorsque je ne me souvenais pas des traits de l'homme.

À la fin du dîner, j'étais complètement absorbé par mon propre esprit. J'ai souhaité bonne nuit à la famille de César et je suis retourné dans mon creux, voulant finir de fabriquer mon deuxième oreiller. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'intimité protectrice des rideaux de vigne, je me suis assis en croix sur le hamac confortable et j'ai senti son balancement en ramassant mon travail inachevé. Après quelques minutes de couture silencieuse, j'ai entendu un grognement suivi d'une ombre sur le mur de vigne. "Rain ?" Une voix m'a appelé.

Des frissons me parcouraient le dos et des papillons ont fait irruption dans mon estomac lorsque j'ai reconnu la voix fantastique de Yeux Bleu. J'ai forcé ma façade à rester calme et recueillie. "Oui ?" J'ai appelé, l'invitant à entrer.

La forme d'Yeux Bleu est entrée et s'est approchée lentement, regardant dans la fosse à feu pendant un moment avant de lever les yeux et de rencontrer mon regard. Mais ses yeux furent bientôt attirés par le hamac qui se trouvait en dessous de moi, et il pencha la tête vers moi en me questionnant.

"Deja et Brent l'ont fait pour moi. N'est-ce pas beau ? J'aime vraiment ça." Je l'ai rempli, j'ai posé une main et je l'ai poussé dans la douceur chaude sous moi. Il l'a fixée pendant un long moment avant de me faire un signe de tête.

 _"C'était gentil de leur part."_ Il a signé. _"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"_ Il a ajouté, en regardant la taie d'oreiller à moitié faite sur mes genoux.

"Oreillers. Ils sont confortables pour dormir. Vous voyez ?" Je lui ai passé le mien, déjà terminé. Il l'a tenu dans ses mains, le fixant du regard avec un curieux froncement de sourcils. Il me l'a renvoyé et je l'ai remis à la tête du hamac. Yeux Bleu s'est approché et m'a tendu quelque chose. J'ai regardé sa main pendant un moment, et mes sourcils se sont levés, surpris de ce que je disais là. Un bracelet de corde bleu et blanc pendait de ses longs doigts, mon bracelet de cheville. Mes yeux se sont élargis de surprise lorsque j'ai regardé l'endroit où il se trouvait normalement à ma cheville droite, et j'ai vu qu'il avait disparu.

"Mon bracelet de cheville !" J'ai sursauté de surprise. "Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait disparu. Merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je l'avais perdu." J'ai respiré en le saisissant. Nos doigts se sont effleurés, et j'ai senti un étrange mouvement statique dans mes doigts. J'ai repoussé cette sensation au fond de mon esprit en regardant le bracelet de cheville que ma mère m'avait fabriqué. Je ne l'ai jamais enlevé. Dax en avait eu un aussi, bien que le sien soit vert et noir, et comme moi, il ne l'enlevait jamais. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il porterait la ficelle autour de son poignet pour toujours, alors qu'il reposait dans sa tombe. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour bannir la tristesse qui menaçait de m'emporter.

 _"Maman l'a trouvé près de l'endroit où vous étiez assis."_ dit Yeux Bleu.

"Comment est-ce que ça a pu me décoller du pied ?" Je me suis demandé à voix haute en serrant le bracelet autour de ma cheville. Quand j'ai levé les yeux, Yeux Bleu s'était rapproché et laissait sa main parcourir le hamac, ses doigts frôlant l'épaisse couverture de fourrure. Le chimpanzé a jeté un coup d'œil en haut puis en bas, puis il a fait une double prise lorsque nos yeux se sont à nouveau rencontrés. Son front s'est légèrement relevé et j'ai remarqué que ses lèvres se séparaient un peu aussi, ce qui m'a fait pencher la tête dans la confusion.

"Quoi ?"

Il sauta légèrement, comme s'il sursautait, et regarda en bas et au loin. J'ai senti mes joues se réchauffer et j'ai dû me concentrer sur le comptage des crépitements du feu pour me rafraîchir le visage avant de reconnaître à nouveau la présence de Yeux Bleu.

"Yeux Bleu ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " Lui demandai-je, soudain préoccupé par l'air masqué de son visage alors qu'il regardait fixement le lit de mousse sur lequel je dormais. Il a pris une respiration rapide et m'a regardé, comme s'il avait oublié que j'étais là, et j'ai regardé dans ses orbes aigue-marine, en attendant sa prochaine action. Il a secoué la tête, effaçant toutes les pensées qui avaient détourné son attention.

 _"Rien, je suis juste venu te rendre ça."_ Il a signé, en se tournant pour partir.

"Oh. Eh bien, bonne nuit." J'ai dit en marchant vers les vignes qui me séparent de la colonie. Yeux Bleu s'est tourné pour me regarder avant de partir, mais je ne pouvais pas lire son visage à travers le masque qu'il portait. Ses yeux se sont adoucis pendant un moment et il a levé les mains.

 _"Bonne nuit, petit oiseau."_ Avec ça, il a glissé à travers la végétation suspendue.

-Le lendemain-

J'étais actuellement avec un groupe de singes, qui étaient sortis pour collecter des objets afin de créer leurs peintures. Certaines provenaient de minéraux dans les roches, alors en ce moment, j'étais près des falaises à ramasser certaines pierres avec Maurice l'orang-outan. J'entendais à peine les rapides de la rivière quand je ramassais et mettais les pierres dans un panier tissé qui se remplissait rapidement. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'endroit où les sentinelles étaient postées, en surveillant le danger pendant que nous travaillions. Deux de ces sentinelles étaient Yeux Bleu et Ash. Je regardais Yeux Bleu regarder avec vigilance la limite de la forêt, et un sourire amusé me tiraillait les lèvres alors que je regardais Ash se préparer à effrayer le prince. J'ai regardé mon travail, mais ma tête s'est relevée lorsque j'ai entendu un petit cri aigu dans l'air. La journée avait été chaude, et certaines femmes avaient permis à leurs enfants de nous accompagner, et maintenant je voyais ce qui s'était passé en espionnant deux femmes qui signaient avec une horreur gravée dans mes traits.

 _"L'enfant est tombé par-dessus bord !"_ Des singes ont envahi le bord de la falaise, hululant et criant, et je pouvais entendre la mère du pauvre enfant crier et hurler et essayer de sauter après son bébé, mais elle était retenue par deux femelles gorilles, et même là, la mère essayait frénétiquement de les enjamber. Les singes ne savaient pas nager, je le savais. La peur pour la petite vie m'a remplie lorsque j'ai pris une décision, en jetant ma veste, en enlevant mes chaussures et en me trémoussant hors de ma chemise avant de courir vers la falaise et de sauter. J'ai modelé mon corps dans les airs alors que mon ventre descendait, en gardant les jambes droites et en retenant mon souffle. J'ai frappé l'eau avec un choc froid. J'ai été enveloppé par le liquide glacé avant que mon corps ne remonte à la surface comme un bouchon. Je me suis mis à respirer de l'oxygène et à marcher sur l'eau, à la recherche de l'anneau blanc de mousse qui marquait l'emplacement de l'enfant.

Je l'ai trouvé rapidement et j'ai nagé pour le trouver. J'ai pris une profonde inspiration et j'ai plongé sous l'eau, à la recherche du petit enfant, car l'eau donnait à mes yeux une étrange sensation. J'ai été choqué de voir à quel point ma vision était bonne, étant donné que je m'attendais à ce que cette eau soit sombre, mais j'ai chassé cette pensée de mon esprit lorsque j'ai vu un paquet noir humide dériver vers le bas dans l'eau, des bulles s'échappant de son nez. J'ai rapidement passé mes jambes dans le froid, et j'ai enroulé un bras autour de l'enfant singe. Le petit bonobo se tortillait frénétiquement dans ma main, et j'ai lutté pour maintenir une prise qui le garderait bien dans mes bras sans lui faire mal lorsque je frappais à la surface de l'eau. J'ai eu la tête fracassée et j'ai haleté, en tenant l'enfant en l'air pour m'assurer que sa tête était au-dessus des vagues.

Un son étranglé a émergé de l'enfant alors qu'il s'accrochait à moi, semblant essayer de crier et de respirer en même temps. J'ai rapidement tourné en rond, à la recherche du rivage, mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de chercher longtemps, je n'ai eu qu'à suivre les cris des singes au-dessus de moi. J'ai pagayé et donné un coup de pied maladroit vers la rive en essayant désespérément d'empêcher le courant de nous entraîner dans les rapides et de nous faire disparaître dans l'eau. Le temps que mes genoux et mes paumes touchent le fond caillouteux de la rive, j'avais reçu une bonne claque et avalé assez d'eau pour me désaltérer pendant les deux jours suivants, tout en essayant de tirer le bébé effrayé et encore agité. J'ai toussé en titubant et j'ai pris l'enfant dans mes bras, en essayant d'empêcher mes épaules de trembler alors que mes articulations souffraient du froid.

Je me suis affalée sur mes tibias, travaillant sur l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il crache des gouttes d'eau, et ai rapidement commencé à gémir et à frissonner alors que ses cheveux s'accrochaient à son corps, ayant juste eu la peur de sa petite vie. Je l'ai roucoulé et bercé, essayant désespérément de le réchauffer avec le peu de chaleur corporelle que je possédais encore moi-même. L'enfant me regardait avec des yeux verts effrayés alors que ses doigts s'accrochaient étroitement aux bretelles de mon soutien-gorge, les tirant presque vers le bas alors que les ficelles s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans mes épaules. J'ai ignoré la gêne et j'ai essayé de me repositionner, alors j'ai été enroulée autour du bébé, essayant de frotter la chaleur dans sa fourrure alors qu'il tremblait de froid. J'ai entendu des fracas dans la limite des arbres et la peur m'a fait plonger l'estomac, mes premières suppositions allant à la mémoire de l'ours qui avait attaqué mon frère toutes ces semaines auparavant, mais quand je me suis retournée, j'ai vu des singes se précipiter vers moi. Je me suis préparé, ne sachant pas ce qu'une mère effrayée ferait si elle trouvait son fils gorgé d'eau dans mes bras.

J'ai été envahi par des singes, une femelle orang-outang qui m'arrachait le bébé et je regardais comment il était passé, couinant et huant vers sa mère. Le bonobo avait des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage et elle a serré son bébé très fort et l'a serré contre sa poitrine, en sanglotant et en embrassant sa tête alors que l'enfant essayait de se rapprocher encore plus de sa mère, si possible. Un petit sourire a orné mon visage pendant un moment, heureux de voir la mère et le fils réunis avant qu'ils ne soient tous deux emportés par la foule hors de ma vue. Puis quelques singes se sont tournés vers moi, bien que la plupart fût avec la mère bonobo et son bébé.

L'air était rempli de hululements et, de temps en temps, j'entendais un aboiement ou un halètement. J'ai frissonné et j'ai éloigné certains des cheveux qui s'accrochaient à mon visage. Un gorille femelle et quelques chimpanzés se sont approchés de moi. Le gorille s'est approché et s'est assis à côté de moi, en faisant un signe de tête pour me saluer, et a commencé à me balancer ses mains. Il m'a fallu un moment pour réaliser qu'elle essayait de me sécher. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est m'asseoir là pendant que les singes me tapotaient en silence, bien que je n'aie pas à me plaindre, ils étaient chauds et mes os avaient l'air de bavarder. Un chimpanzé, Rocket, s'est à nouveau approché de moi.

 _"Pourquoi sauver l'enfant singe, humain ?"_ Il a signé. Je me suis sentie surprise par cela, ne m'attendant pas à une telle question, même si je ne l'ai pas laissé paraître. J'ai secoué la tête légèrement.

"Singe, humain, ça n'a pas d'importance. La vie est précieuse. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire." J'ai répondu.

Rocket a fouillé mon visage pendant quelques instants alors que j'étais assis là, tremblant de moins en moins, avant de me faire un signe de tête et de me remercier.

"Heureux de vous aider." J'ai ajouté avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, alors que le gorille rejoignait les chimpanzés, passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour les aider à sécher.

Le bruit des chevaux qui approchaient rapidement a atteint mes oreilles, et je me suis retourné pour voir un groupe de singes à cheval, dont Obas. La plupart se sont rassemblés autour de la mère bonobo et de son bébé, mais l'un d'eux est venu à moi avec une fourrure floue, Brent. Il l'a enroulée autour de mes épaules pendant que le gorille se retirait de ses soins sur mes cheveux, bien que les chimpanzés continuent leur travail. La fourrure était chaude, comme une couverture, et je l'ai rapprochée de ma poitrine. J'ai regardé le mouvement dans ma vision et j'ai vu Yeux Bleu monter sur son cheval noir café foncé, tirant Zira par les rênes d'une main. Il a sauté en bas et s'est dirigé vers moi.

 _"Est-ce que ça va ?"_ Il hululait rapidement, les yeux me cherchant des blessures. Je me suis demandé qui était l'Oba ici.

"Je vais bien." Je lui ai fait un signe de tête, en essayant de contrôler le claquement de mes dents.

 _"Besoin de vous réchauffer. Besoin de vous sécher."_ Brent a signé, me cajolant aux pieds. Je me tournai vers les trois chimpanzés qui m'avaient séché les cheveux et les remerciai, ainsi que le gorille femelle, qui se tenait à proximité. J'ai ensuite laissé Yeux Bleu et Brent me conduire vers Zira. J'avais les mains sur le cheval, me préparant à me tirer vers elle quand j'ai senti une forte et chaude prise autour de ma taille me hisser en l'air, et sur le cheval. J'ai poussé un petit cri de surprise et j'ai regardé vers le bas pour voir Yeux Bleu se diriger rapidement autour de la jument tachetée vers son propre cheval. Brent est monté à côté de nous et a hué, en nous faisant signe de rentrer au village.

Yeux Bleu m'a tendu les rênes de Zira et je les ai prises dans une main, serrant la peau de mon corps avec l'autre en faisant claquer ma langue, lui faisant signe de se mettre en marche. Je travaille avec Zira depuis un certain temps avec Lisa, et tout récemment, Aria m'a permis de monter la jument à contrecœur. Il y avait beaucoup de prudence et d'hésitation à me laisser la monter, car presque tous ceux qui avaient essayé avaient été éjectés. Mais j'ai pris mon temps avec Zira, j'ai appris à la connaître, à connaître ses tendances, ses avertissements, et la jument m'a permis de la monter sur son dos. Maintenant, en marchant à vive allure dans la forêt, il ne me restait plus qu'à lui faire les gestes les plus subtils pour qu'elle comprenne ce que je voulais.

C'était un voyage silencieux, à part mes dents qui claquaient encore et que j'essayais désespérément de cacher, en serrant les dents ensemble. Quand nous sommes arrivés, je me suis balancé avec fluidité du dos de Zira, en grimaçant intérieurement devant la douleur qui piquait mes blessures pas encore complètement cicatrisées. Brent et Yeux Bleu ont continué à me conduire jusqu'à ma cavité, n'écoutant pas quand je disais que j'allais bien, juste que j'avais froid. Mais Brent a secoué la tête et a signé : _"Pourrais tomber malade. Il faut te sécher et te réchauffer le plus vite possible."_

Mais j'ai protesté, en disant qu'il devrait se concentrer sur ce bébé bonobo, et non pas rester là à me traiter comme tel. Il a titubé et froncé sérieusement les sourcils derrière son masque jaune. Une fois à l'intérieur des vignes, Yeux Bleu s'est mis à allumer tous les foyers et lampes disponibles, et est retourné vérifier qu'ils brillaient tous fortement. Brent, de son côté, m'a poussé vers mon nouveau hamac et a commencé à examiner mon ventre, pour vérifier que mes blessures allaient bien. Brent m'a alors enlevé la peau maintenant très humide dans laquelle j'étais enveloppée et l'a remplacée par la peau chaude et duveteuse dans laquelle je dormais. Je l'ai enroulée autour de moi et j'ai enterré mon nez dans la fourrure douce, en fermant les yeux et en soufflant de l'air chaud dans la fourrure, ce qui a réchauffé mon nez engourdi.

Yeux Bleu était aux côtés de Brent, le regard se déplaçant entre l'Oba et moi alors qu'il repliait la fourrure humide et la plaçait près d'un feu pour la faire sécher. Je ne sais pas comment il s'attend à ce qu'elle sèche rapidement, en la repliant comme ça. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser. Brent s'est tourné vers Yeux Bleu, une question dans ses yeux. Une conversation silencieuse semblait se dérouler entre les mâles, et je ne pouvais que regarder l'aîné lever les mains pour signer à son prince.

 _"Va lui chercher de la nourriture. Chaud."_ Il dit. Le jeune singe hésita, mais il s'éloigna rapidement. Brent se tourna vers moi. _"Concentre-toi sur le séchage. Je reviendrai bientôt_." Et avec ça, lui aussi a quitté le creux.

Une fois les mâles partis, j'ai laissé tomber l'épaisse fourrure, et je me suis mis les coudes autour du coude en me frottant les mains, en respirant dessus. J'ai croisé mes jambes l'une sur l'autre alors qu'ils pendaient du hamac, en espérant qu'ils se transmettent de la chaleur entre eux. Je n'avais pas réalisé combien de sensations dans mon corps j'avais perdues, mais maintenant, je me suis arrêté pour évaluer l'emplacement de chaque mal froid. En entendant le crépitement du feu, je me suis levé et j'ai fait mon chemin, en tenant mes mains encore un peu tremblantes au-dessus des flammes chaudes. J'ai entendu le sifflement des vignes et j'ai levé les yeux pour voir Yeux Bleu debout, un plat en bois à la main, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux qui vagabondent au-dessus de moi. J'ai rougi quand j'ai réalisé que je me tenais là, avec rien d'autre que mon soutien-gorge noir et mon short, ainsi qu'avec des cheveux dégoulinants qui ne faisaient pas grand-chose pour me couvrir.

"Bleu ?" J'ai appelé doucement, devenant un peu mal à l'aise alors que son regard continuait à m'étudier ouvertement. Le saut dans ses épaules indiquait que je l'avais effrayé et je refusais de me laisser deviner ce que pouvaient être ces pensées. Il ne pense pas à vous de cette façon. Je me suis réprimandé. Vous êtes humain. "Yeux Bleu" regardèrent le sol près du rideau de vigne, et l'air embarrassé sur son visage me fit me demander s'il pensait à s'enfuir. Mais tout ce que le jeune singe a fait, c'et s'avancer, et poser le plat en bois, exposant la viande d'élan à cet endroit. J'ai regardé la nourriture avec surprise. Elle était déchirée en petits morceaux.

"Tu l'as coupé... ?" demandai-je avec curiosité, en ramassant un petit morceau.

 _"Je peux prendre autre chose. Je pensais que tu aimais ça comme ça."_ Il a signé, sa gêne difficile à cacher.

"Oh, non, je l'aime." Je l'ai assuré. "Je ne savais pas que tu savais." J'ai prouvé mes dires en mettant le morceau dans ma bouche et en le mâchant. "Merci. C'était très attentionné de votre part." J'ai ajouté après l'avoir avalé.

Il n'a pas répondu. Mais bientôt, il a grogné et est passé à côté de moi. Je l'ai suivi des yeux alors qu'il prenait la couverture de mon hamac et se dirigeait vers moi. J'ai essayé désespérément de ne pas rougir alors qu'il s'accroupissait derrière moi et la drapait sur mes épaules. Il s'est levé et est sorti, s'arrêtant pour signer _"Pensez à des pensées chaleureuses"_. J'ai gloussé et j'ai fini l'assiette de nourriture, me sentant beaucoup plus chaude qu'avant. Tirant la couverture plus près de moi, je me suis allongé sur mon hamac en me demandant d'où venait le sourire sur le visage de Yeux Bleu.

-Quelques heures plus tard, vers la fin de l'après-midi-

Les vignes qui me séparaient du village bruissaient au moment où César s'en allait. J'ai enfilé ma dernière chemise en pensant à la conversation qui venait de se dérouler avec ahurissement. César était venu me poser des questions sur mes motivations, et même plus. Avant de partir, il m'avait dit d'être dehors et avec son fils très bientôt, ne me donnant aucune raison pour son étrange demande. César se comportait de façon un peu étrange ces derniers jours, Yeux Bleu et moi l'avions remarqué tous les deux, bien que lorsque je l'ai interrogé à ce sujet, le prince singe a prétendu qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi son père se comportait de la sorte, il avait également dit que sa mère ne lui avait rien dit non plus. J'ai passé mes doigts dans mes cheveux humides, en me demandant ce qui allait se passer quand je serais dehors.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas attendre éternellement, alors j'ai pris une grande respiration et je suis sorti au soleil. Mes yeux ont balayé la masse de corps au pelage sombre jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se posent sur le visage familier d'Yeux Bleu au pied du grand rocher au milieu de la clairière. Je me suis dirigé vers le singe et j'ai salué mon ami, tout en gardant la tête légèrement inclinée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose m'a dit que je devrais vraiment le faire. Yeux Bleu a semblé le remarquer et m'a lancé un regard interrogateur. J'ai haussé les épaules et j'ai levé la tête, lui donnant un sourire.

 _"César m'a dit de te rencontrer. Sais-tu pourquoi ?"_ J'ai signé.

Le beau singe secoua la tête en grognant de façon négative. _"Il m'a dit la même chose. Je me demande ce qu'il mijote."_

J'ai haussé les épaules, ne connaissant pas la réponse. J'ai levé les yeux alors que César s'avançait de derrière son fils, mais il ne s'est pas arrêté pour converser, mais a continué à marcher sur le rocher. Quand il a atteint le sommet, il a poussé un cri : "Singes ! Venez, pour la rencontre." Sa voix grave, semblable à celle de son fils, résonnait dans tout le village. Les singes surgirent de toutes les directions pour se faire tirer dans l'oreille en regardant leur chef. J'ai lancé à Yeux Bleu un regard ahuri, mais il n'a fait que fixer son père d'un air confus. Je me suis retourné et j'ai regardé comme il parlait et signait.

 _"Une femme humaine est parmi nous depuis cinq semaines maintenant. Je demande l'avis du singe"._

Mon estomac s'est dégonflé à ses paroles. Je redoutais ce jour, ce jour que je savais devoir arriver tôt ou tard. Je savais qu'ils ne me toléreraient plus longtemps. J'ai regardé les singes se taire, et soient ils me regardaient, soit ils regardaient le sol, soit ils se regardaient les uns les autres pour signer. J'ai fixé mon regard sur le sol. Les heures semblaient s'écouler avant que j'entende un petit son, mais il à bientôt augmenté de volume, un hululement. J'ai suivi le bruit jusqu'à ce que mes yeux tombent sur la jeune Deja, son masque enlevé et accroché à son cou.

 _"L'homme est gentil. L'homme a été docile et a montré de nouvelles herbes médicinales à Oba"._ J'ai été choqué que la première opinion à s'exprimer n'ait pas été soumise à une mise à la porte, mais j'ai été d'autant plus choqué que c'est la timide petite Deja qui avait parlé la première. _"Elle est mon amie."_ J'ai entendu plusieurs hoots crier, bien que je ne sache pas de qui ils venaient ni ce qu'ils signifiaient dans cette situation. J'étais également très touché qu'elle se soit publiquement affiliée à moi.

La prochaine à attirer l'attention sur elle est Lisa. _"L'homme a apprivoisé l'un de nos chevaux les plus sauvages et les plus têtus. Depuis qu'elle travaille avec lui, la jument diabolique est plus facile à manipuler, ce qui éloigne les singes de beaucoup d'ennuis."_ Lisa m'a regardé et a hoché la tête, un petit sourire décorant son visage. Je lui ai rendu le sourire et lui ai fait un signe de tête.

Un petit hululement a retenti, et tout près, j'ai vu une femelle bonobo. Elle s'est avancée, mais n'a pas signé. Ses yeux verts étaient fixés sur mes étranges orbes de noisettes alors qu'elle avançait, lentement mais sûrement, en plaçant un pied devant l'autre. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement écartées alors qu'elle haletait légèrement. La femelle ne s'est pas arrêtée avant que nos poitrines ne se touchent presque, et elle a levé les bras pour se préparer à signer, mais ses doigts n'ont jamais bougé.

"Vous, sauvés. Mon fils. Grâce à toi, je peux. Tenir. Mon bébé. Je peux, regarde. Lui grandir. Lui. Il peut, jouer, avec ses amis. Il peut trouver. Un compagnon. Grâce à toi." La femelle se débattait alors que ses émotions menaçaient de lui prendre la parole. "Merci." Ses épaules tremblèrent alors qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue. "Merci. Merci." J'étais stupéfaite quand la femelle m'a tiré dans une étreinte serrée, les épaules tremblantes alors qu'elle pleurait en silence. Je l'ai regardée à travers mes périphériques et lui ai lentement rendu l'étreinte. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai baissé la tête, luttant contre mes propres larmes. J'étais submergé par le poids de ce bonheur maternel, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si ma mère aurait fait la même chose, si on lui en avait donné l'occasion. Je n'en doutais pas beaucoup.

Elle a mis du temps à reculer, et quand elle l'a fait, elle a gardé ses mains sur ma cage thoracique, ne rompant pas complètement le contact en me regardant. J'ai placé mes mains sur ses bras, juste au-dessus de ses coudes. "Je suis heureuse que votre fils soit sain et sauf. Je suis sûr qu'il va devenir un bon singe."

Elle a fait un sourire larmoyant que seule une mère peut faire, et a reniflé, en hochant la tête. "À cause de toi." Elle a répété, et s'est arrachée de moi. Elle s'est retirée dans la foule et j'ai regardé quelques autres femmes lui tapoter le dos de manière réconfortante.

J'ai aussi reniflé et me suis recueillie dès le moment touchant. Les singes étaient silencieux et attentifs, la tête de certains oscillait entre moi et la femelle, d'autres m'observaient, d'autres encore observaient César. Il semblait que personne ne savait quoi faire après le moment intime. Le silence a été rompu par l'appel de Maurice, l'orang-outan, qui a attiré l'attention. Il s'est dandiné en avant pour permettre une meilleure vue de sa signature.

 _"N'oublions pas que l'homme a tué un lion de montagne. Cela signifie une menace de moins pour les singes, un prédateur de moins à combattre. L'homme a rendu la forêt un peu plus sûre."_ Le grand singe a fini par grogner.

Soudain, une brame outragée déchira l'air. Les singes se sont séparés comme la mer Rouge pour révéler un bonobo couvert de cicatrices, qui m'a immédiatement semblé familier. Je me suis alors souvenu de lui, il était là le jour où j'avais expliqué à César ce que je devais faire au barrage, me regardant d'un air menaçant. Je ne me souvenais pas du nom par lequel César l'avait appelé, mais je me souvenais de la peur et du malaise dont il m'avait rempli. Maintenant, le bonobo tenait le même regard à la mâchoire lâche, bien que cette fois, il était dirigé vers César.

 _"Que faites-vous ? Pourquoi les singes remercient l'homme ? L'humain ne sert à rien ! Gaspiller la nourriture des singes, gaspiller la médecine des singes, gaspiller le temps des singes ! L'homme est mauvais pour le singe !"_ Il grogna avec défi contre le chef. César a vu le défi, et a soufflé légèrement sa poitrine, par instinct.

"Votre l'opinion. Est noté, Koba." César dit, sa voix forte, demandant non seulement d'être entendu, mais d'être écouté. J'ai retenu mon souffle, en attendant le prochain événement. Avant que le roi ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, un hululement d'appel attira l'attention du village et l'amena à Aria. Le chimpanzé d'âge moyen s'est avancé et a commencé à signer.

 _"Koba faux. Quand Koba voit l'humain, il voit les humains du passé, les mauvais humains. Cet humain est différent de tous les autres. Elle est jeune, elle est reconnaissante, elle est gentille. L'humain et Koba ne sont pas différents. Les humains ont fait du mal à cette jeune fille. Les humains ont fait du mal à Koba. Cette femelle a été blessée en allant chercher de la nourriture pour les singes lors du tremblement de terre, et elle n'a été que gentille"._ Elle a laissé tomber ses mains, mais elle n'avait pas fini.

"Cet ! Humain, a sauvé ! La vie, d'un singe aujourd'hui ! Elle a risqué sa propre vie ! Alors cet, enfant de singe. Puisse vivre !" Elle a crié, sa voix telle que je l'avais imaginée, douce et résonnant d'une autorité de bon aloi.

 _"Cet humain a les compétences d'Oba. Elle enseigne à Oba de nouvelles utilisations des herbes. Cette femelle est une race différente d'humain, un singe n'a jamais vu auparavant. Elle est empathique et sage pour son jeune âge, d'elle je n'ai vu que du bien."_ J'ai entendu quelques bruits de bottes résonner dans la foule, et je souhaitais désespérément savoir ce qu'elles signifiaient.

Cornelia s'est alors jointe à moi. _"J'ai observé cette femelle pendant cinq semaines, et je n'éprouve que de l'affection pour elle. Mon plus jeune fils la voit, et ne voit ni humain, ni singe. Il voit un ami. Mères, ne voyez-vous pas la même chose chez vos enfants ?"_ Sa question lui a rappelé un bon souvenir.

Haze m'avait présenté à ses camarades de classe. Je me suis souvenu du jour où il s'était agrippé avec enthousiasme à mes doigts avec une petite main et où il avait accédé à l'une des plates-formes utilisées pour enseigner aux enfants le lendemain de la classe. J'avais dû me pencher pour que Haze puisse garder sa prise sur moi alors qu'il m'amenait à un groupe d'enfants, assis et debout, qui me regardaient tous avec émerveillement. Je me suis assise sur mes tibias, scrutant du regard tous les petits visages avec un sourire chaleureux. Haze s'est rapidement approché et a attrapé le poignet d'une petite fille, la tirant vers moi. Elle avait été timide et effrayée au début, mais Haze l'avait persuadée de se calmer, en la rassurant que je n'étais pas effrayante. Je lui avais fait un petit signe de la main et j'avais prononcé un petit "Bonjour" avant de lui épeler mon nom avec les doigts, en gardant une main sur ma poitrine comme l'autre main l'épelait. Ce geste familier m'avait aidé, et elle avait fait de même, en épelant son propre nom pour moi.

Cela s'est bientôt produit avec chacun des enfants, et j'étais très consciente des singes qui m'observaient, mais j'ai tenu à les ignorer et à accorder toute mon attention aux petits paquets de jeux qui se trouvaient devant moi. Maintenant, la plupart du temps, les enfants se jettent sur mon dos, me donnent quelques tapes sur la tête, puis reviennent à la personne avec qui ils étaient avant chaque fois que je passe devant eux. Lors de cette première rencontre, certaines femmes s'étaient avancées et avaient ramassé leurs enfants, ne me confiant pas leurs petits, mais en regardant comment j'interagissais avec eux, elles laissaient lentement leurs enfants rejoindre le groupe, le tout sous les yeux de beaucoup.

 _"Nos enfants,"_ a poursuivi la reine, _"n'ont jamais vu la haine et le mal que les humains peuvent apporter, et je ne vois aucune raison de croire que ce jeune leur montrera. Elle a un cœur de singe"._ Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de rester là, stupéfait de voir comment Aria et Cornelia avaient sauté à ma défense.

 _"Elle est humaine !"_ Koba a signé _. "Le seul bon humain est un humain mort !"_ Sur ce, Koba a commencé à me traquer, me fixant comme s'il ne pouvait rien trouver de mieux que de me briser le cou. La peur m'a rempli et j'ai agi à l'instinct, j'ai incliné mon visage et gardé le regard vers le bas, reculant lentement à l'approche du bonobo en colère. J'ai entendu quelques cris déchirer l'air, mais je n'ai pas levé les yeux, trop effrayé à l'idée de me retrouver face à face avec le singe marqué. Je me suis accroupie, essayant de me rendre petite et soumise.

"Koba". La voix de César retentit sans avoir l'air de crier. Un grognement suivit le nom et je levai rapidement les yeux pour voir que je ne pouvais pas voir le bonobo, juste le dos tendu de Yeux Bleu devant moi. J'ai essayé de regarder entre ses pieds, mais je n'ai rien vu, aucun signe du mâle agressif. Yeux Bleu s'est éloigné, et j'ai pu voir la forme de Koba partir, suivi par une petite partie du groupe. Je suppose qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à défier son chef.

"Je vous ai appelé ici, pour entendre ce que. Tu penses à cette fille." César a dit, en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je suis resté accroupi, pas prêt à me lever au cas où j'apercevrais le bonobo balafré. _"Et j'ai entendu de bonnes choses. Une fille humaine, n'agit pas comme si elle était humaine. L'humain mange avec le singe, l'humain dort comme le singe, l'humain grimpe comme le singe, l'humain peut parler comme le singe. Humain, n'a pas de famille vivante. L'humain est seul. L'humain n'a personne. Le singe lui a donné un abri depuis si longtemps. Mon conseil, et moi, avons réfléchi. A ce sujet, depuis longtemps. L'humain aura un foyer permanent. Avec le singe. Si elle le souhaite."_ Il a signé et parlé.

Mon cœur a sauté un battement. Ou trois. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, et je regardais le roi des singes avec de grands yeux. Etait-il sérieux ? Je retenais mon souffle, l'espoir, la joie et l'incrédulité se battaient en moi. Il ne peut pas être sérieux. Le peut-il ? L'idée de rester, parmi ces merveilleuses créatures, m'a rempli d'allégresse. Je repensais à mes humeurs pendant mon séjour ici, et je ne voyais aucune raison d'envisager de dire non. Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai été heureuse, agréablement surprise, le ventre plein, et j'ai été traité avec gentillesse, équité et empathie. C'était plus que ce que je pouvais dire de la vie en ville. Seule ma famille m'avait fait ressentir ces émotions.

La foule s'était tue, et mes sentiments de bonheur ont commencé à s'épuiser, ils ne disaient rien. Est-ce qu'ils me voulaient ? Je ne les blâmerais pas s'ils ne le voulaient pas, il n'y a pas grand-chose à vouloir, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai regardé mes pieds, me jugeant en silence. Mon attention a été détournée de mon dégoût de moi-même par un hululement retentissant. Le singe hulula à nouveau, et mes yeux se fixèrent sur qui c'était, Maurice. Bientôt, Luca s'est joint à eux, puis Yeux Bleu, Lisa, puis Deja et Brent, Aria et Cornelia, et bientôt, une cacophonie de cris de singes a résonné dans le village, et a noyé le bourdonnement de la cascade. Je me suis lentement levé, regardant autour de moi avec émerveillement alors que certains battaient des poings au sol sur un rythme lent.

Il a suffi qu'une main de César se lève pour les faire taire aussi vite que cela avait commencé. Puis César s'adressa de nouveau à la foule. "Yeux bleu, sera. Apprends-lui à vivre avec. Singe. Singes. Ensemble. Fort !" Il a levé un poing en l'air, et toute la foule a répété les trois derniers mots, à travers la voix retentissante et profondément résonnante de beaucoup. Yeux Bleu m'a alors guidé sur le rocher, et s'est agenouillé devant son père, la tête baissée et la main levée, la paume tournée vers le haut. Il a suffi d'un coup d'œil à travers ses périphériques pour que je fasse de même. J'ai vite senti la paume légèrement calleuse de César effleurer la mienne, et j'ai lâché ma main. Yeux Bleu et moi nous sommes levés, et la foule a commencé à se disperser. Mon cœur battait un million de fois par seconde et ma tête nageait presque euphoriquement. Ces singes venaient de me donner quelque chose dont j'avais désespérément besoin, un endroit où je pourrais me sentir chez moi.

César nous a fait signe de nous éloigner et nous avons commencé à descendre le rocher et à nous diriger vers l'Arbre. Nous ne sommes pas allés bien loin avant qu'une petite masse de fourrure noire ne s'abatte sur mes jambes. J'ai regardé en bas et j'ai rencontré le regard vert d'un bébé bonobo. Quelque chose m'a semblé familier et j'ai poussé un soupir de bonheur en reconnaissant l'enfant comme celui que j'avais sauvé de la noyade. Je me suis accroupie et j'ai posé mes genoux sur le sol et lui ai souri.

"Salut, content de te revoir." Je l'ai salué avec un sourire. J'étais contente que l'enfant soit sorti, cela montrait qu'il n'avait pas subi de réels dommages à la suite de sa chute, et il m'a souri avec une expression presque rêveuse. Contrairement à la première fois où j'ai eu des contacts avec lui, il était complètement silencieux. J'ai vu une paire de pieds s'avancer derrière lui et j'ai levé les yeux pour voir sa mère, le visage maintenant sec de larmes. Je lui ai fait un sourire et j'ai hoché la tête en la saluant, me levant pour que nous puissions nous voir les yeux dans les yeux.

"Il semble aller mieux maintenant." J'ai fait des commentaires sur son fils.

La femme a fait un signe de tête et a regardé l'enfant à ses pieds alors qu'il se tournait vers elle et lui tenait les mains en l'air, voulant être pris en charge. La mère s'est penchée et a ramassé son enfant, donnant un baiser à sa petite tête humide avant de me faire un signe de tête. "Oui." dit-elle doucement, en regardant le bébé qui faisait un signe de tête à sa mère. "Il est parfait."

J'ai souri à la scène touchante. "Je m'appelle Rain." J'ai dit, réalisant que je ne m'étais pas encore présenté.

"Héloïse". Elle a dit. "J'ai entendu dire, qu'une fois, les humains. En ont plus. Qu'un seul. Un nom. Quels sont les vôtres, les autres ?" Elle s'est abstenue de signer, car elle ne voulait pas enlever un bras à son enfant.

Mes sourcils se levèrent un peu et ma tête s'agita légèrement. "Vous voulez connaître mon nom complet ?" lui demandai-je. La femme fit un signe de tête en grognant.

"Raina Elizabeth Harley." J'ai fait une légère pause après chaque mot, en épelant les noms avec mes doigts.

"H-Harley..." Elle a répété. J'ai fait un signe de tête. Héloïse a regardé son enfant, puis moi.

"Mon fils. N'a pas, de nom. Pour l'instant. J'aimerais bien. Lui donner un nom. Harley, d'après toi." Elle a dit.

J'ai eu un choc de surprise et j'ai hésité avant de parler. "Tu veux... lui donner mon nom ?"

Héloïse a hoché la tête. "Il a une dette. Sa vie, à vous. Je l'ai été. Je me suis battue. Pour trouver un nom. Qui lui corresponde. Je veux, son nom. Etre. Spécial."

J'ai regardé le petit enfant, et j'ai souri, en hochant légèrement la tête. "Je suis honoré." Tout c'à quoi je pensais montrait ma reconnaissance.

Héloïse a tendu un bras et a placé sa main sur mon épaule. "Toi. Amené. Mon fils est revenu. Je le peux. Ne jamais remercier. Toi assez."

J'ai secoué la tête légèrement. "Vous n'avez pas besoin. Je suis juste heureuse de voir qu'il est en sécurité et qu'il va bien. C'est la seule récompense dont j'ai besoin."

Héloïse me sourit. "Tu es. Bon, humain." Elle a dit, avant que sa main ne parte de mon épaule, de mon cou et de ma mâchoire, me tirant vers elle. Nos fronts se sont touchés et je suis resté là, sachant que c'était un geste sentimental qui avait une grande signification pour les singes, et Héloïse s'est retirée quelques secondes plus tard. Elle m'a fait un signe de tête et un sourire a frappé mon visage lorsque j'ai vu le jeune Harley me faire signe d'au revoir. Je lui ai fait signe de revenir et me suis tourné vers Yeux Bleu, qui avait observé tout l'échange en silence. Ses yeux ont fouillé mon visage avant de me laisser voir qu'un doux sourire transformait agréablement ses traits. Je lui ai renvoyé le regard et nous avons continué vers l'Arbre.

Nous avons parlé dans mon creux, sur le sol près du feu jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. J'ai été très surprise et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être déconcerté par le nombre de sourires que j'ai reçus pendant le dîner commun, mais j'ai rendu chacun d'eux apprécié. Mais pour deux bons regards, il y avait un air renfrogné. C'était mieux que cela n'ait pu l'être, mais cela m'a tout de même laissé mal à l'aise. Comment réagiraient les singes qui ne voulaient pas de moi ? Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour y réfléchir, car j'étais trop occupé à me retrouver dans un jeu avec Haze et Yeux Bleu après que nos assiettes aient été vidées. Je n'arrivais pas à me remettre de la joie que j'avais ressentie à l'idée qu'on me propose une place parmi les singes, mais je n'allais pas laisser cela m'empêcher de profiter de ce fantastique, trop bon pour être vrai, tour de force de ma chance.

* * *

 **A Suivre…**


End file.
